Samantha's Story
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIVERGENCE! Samantha Eaton has grown up and now it's time to choose a faction. What will happen when Michael and herself find themselves in the hands of their grandmothers? Michael and Samantha both are Divergent, but unlike their parents they can be in any faction they choose. I don't own anything except some of the characters and the plot but not Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

**You will see I use qualify... **

Divergent. The word was still ringing in my ears. My aptitude test results were inconclusive. How is that even possible? It was time for the Choosing Ceremony and all I can think about is being Divergent. I was given the choice to pick from any of the five factions. They told me that I was the first Divergent to qualify for all factions. How could that be? Michael went before me and decided to stay in Dauntless. I think I'll do the same. Stay with Michael, mom, and dad. The other factions seem boring to me. Dauntless it is.

"Samantha Eaton."

Time to choose Dauntless. I was handed the knife and I cut my palm and let my blood drip onto the lit coal. It sizzled and cheers erupted from the Dauntless members. Mom and dad looked happy. Even Michael looked happy to see that I picked the same faction as him. He clapped a hand on my back and congratulated me.

"Congratulations, Samantha." He smiled.

"Ditto." I smiled back.

Growing up in Dauntless was the best time of my life. Mom took Michael and I zip lining at age four. We've gone every year since then. Dad's still sorta afraid of heights, but he goes for Mom's sake. To make sure she's ok. Aunt Shauna and Uncle Zeke have a girl around my age. She's allowed to participate in the Choosing Ceremony because she just turned sixteen before the aptitude tests. Her name is Lynn and we're almost as close as Michael and I. Two years ago Uncle Uriah and Aunt Christina had a baby boy named Derek. He's so adorable! I've been helping take care of him. Uncle Will and Aunt Kailee got married when I was five. Then Aunt Kailee had twins. Two baby girls named Susie and Marlene. Mom and dad will be training the transfers again for the sixteenth time. Lauren will be training us, the Dauntless born. I've heard mom and dad are really scary and tough. They told Michael and I that they wouldn't be easy on us if we chose Dauntless. I told them I don't expect any less. They laughed and we continued talking. It turns out I'm not the only Divergent in the family. Mom, dad, and Michael all got inconclusive. Michael and I were told we could chose any faction because we qualified for any of them. Mom and dad only qualified for three. They explained that mom used to have a brother, but a lot of things happened and he was put on death row. The rest of her family had died. I don't believe that though. She won't talk about grandma. Grandpa's dead for sure but I still don't believe grandma is. At the end of the ceremony, all of the Dauntless born stayed with us and we had some transfers. Twelve to be exact. Three from Amity; three from Abnegation; three from Erudite, three from Candor.

"You ready to go jumping?" Michael asked as we jogged to the tracks in a wave of black.

"Wanna race?" I challenged him.

"Absolutely." Both of us picked up speed and the people that were trailing behind, stared after us in awe.

The ground vibrated and the train came into view. Michael and I ran along the tracks until the train was right next to us. He jumped in before me and I followed seconds behind.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. "You win. Again."

"It's okay, Sam. Better luck next time."

"Shut up, Mike."

Everyone else jumped on and Mike and I sat by the exit.

"We'll be jumping soon so everyone get ready." Uncle Zeke said.

Mike and I stood at the edge of the car. When we saw the building, I grabbed Mike's hand and we jumped together. Mike got dad's fear of heights and I got mom's, uh how do I put it, bravery? I got up automatically and brushed myself off. Mom and dad had left before so they could get everyone off the net and inside the compound.

"I'm jumping first." I announced.

"Go right ahead." Mike responded.

"Jump?" One of the transfers looked scared.

I winked, ran towards the edge of the roof, and launched myself off. The falling feeling lasted a few seconds and before I knew it, I was in the net. Dad helped me out.

"What's your name?"

I laughed at the normal procedure. "Samantha."

"Keeping your name I see." Mom smiled.

"Always, Six." The smile widened.

"First jumper, Samantha!" Dad called.

Mike and I had agreed on calling our parents by Four and Six during initiation. Everyone cheered. Mike was the next one to jump. He kept his name too. We stood next to each other and waited for everyone else. Lynn kept her name. Lauren told the Dauntless born to follow her and we did.

"Bye Four and Six." Mike and I waved to our parents and they waved back.

"So Mike, anyone you got your eye on?" I joked.

"Yeah but I don't know her name."

"Oh is that it? I was only kidding, but it doesn't sound like you are. Is she cute?"

"Yes, she is, but she's a transfer."

"Ohhhh a transfer. Scary!"

"Shut it, Sam."

"I don't think I will."

Lauren took us right through the Pit, passed the Chasm, and to the dormitory. There were twelve of us so there were two extra beds.

"Dinner in ten. Be there or starve." Lauren left.

I laughed after she walked out and laid down on my bed. "What are all of your names? I've seen you all before but I didn't really care about your names."

"That's nice." Lynn grinned.

"I know, right?" We laughed. "Well? Introduce yourselves."

"Don't be so harsh." Mike said but he was grinning.

"I'm Kayla. These are my friends Justin, Abe, Kristen, and Lizzy." She gestured to the people on her right.

"The rest are Trina, Charles, Luke, and Sarah." Justin gestured to the rest.

"Nice to meet all of you. Just kidding. I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam. That's Lynn and Michael." I introduced my friends. "I'm going to go sit in the dining hall or bother Four and Six. See you guys later." I waved and left everyone else.

Mike and Lynn followed me as I went to go find mom and dad.

**So what did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was feeling nice enough to give you guys a second chapter! lol Enjoy!**

"Hey, Four, Six." I said, rounding to corner with Mike and Lynn following me.

"You three are supposed to be in the dormitory." Mom raised an eyebrow.

I grinned and elbowed her jokingly. She rolled her eyes and dad laughed. The transfers eyed me suspiciously. I glared at them. I'm not short like my mom. I'm actually pretty tall. 5'9'' to be exact. Neither me nor Michael took after her in height. We both took after dad. Mike was 5'11'' already. I look like my mom. Her blond hair, a long thin nose, and grayish blue eyes, but I have a bigger, er, chest. Mike looks like dad. His dark blue eyes, so dark they are almost black, and short, dark brown hair.

"I wanted to come see how you guys were doing." I answered and unasked question.

A tall boy in the back of the group kept staring at me. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. I turned away and looked at dad.

"Intrigue me." Dad understood what I was asking.

He nodded. "Sam, meet Clare, Ava, Mason, Liam, Ethan, Isabelle, Noah, Olivia, Alexander, Lucas, Aubrey, and Charlotte."

Ethan. So that's his name. I nodded.

"So, can I sit with you two at dinner or do we have to sit with the Dauntless born?"

"I think they'll allow it. Lauren won't like that you left the dormitory though."

I shrugged. "She said meet her in the dining hall in ten or starve."

"Sounds like Lauren." Dad nodded.

"So I guess we'll be going. We have two minutes or we starve." I blew kisses to everyone and walked away.

Mom and dad were laughing as some of the boys whistled. Honestly I don't know what people see in me. I'm not beautiful. I'm arrogant, mean, ugly, lethal. I could go on forever with that list. Aunt Christina gets me leather miniskirts so that's what I was wearing. The dining hall wasn't packed yet so I sat down with familiar faces. Aunt Kailee with Marlene and Susie, Aunt Christina with Derek, Aunt Shauna, Uncle Will, Uncle Zeke, and Uncle Uriah. Derek is two and Marlene and Susie are seven.

"Hey girly's." I kissed Marlene and Susie's foreheads and sat down next to them. "What's for dinner?"

"Same old. Cows." Uncle Uriah answered.

I laughed. "Cows? I thought we had sacred cows."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. They are sacred." Uncle Uriah corrected himself.

Marlene and Susie started giggling. "Sacred cows?"

"Yep, we eat sacred cows. How do you think we became so awesome?"

"Because of us, of course." Mom said, sitting next to Aunt Christina.

"Of course. I should've known better." I smirked.

"You should have." Dad said, sitting in between Uncle Zeke and Uncle Uriah.

Lynn was sitting next to me and Mike next to her. The initiates came in now, both Dauntless born and transfers. Neither groups are allowed to sit at the same table so the tables are next to each other instead. Ethan brushes by me and his hand glides along my back. I almost shiver. I turn around and glare daggers at him. He just smirks and sits down next to Liam and Noah. Damn this kid's going to get killed. By me.

"So did you hear, Aunt Tris? We're eating sacred cows!" Marlene exclaimed and threw her arms in the air.

Mom laughed. "I thought we had that yesterday." She frowned slightly.

"Looks like we'll be having it again." Mike joined the conversation.

"I hope it's hamburgers." I say, licking my lips.

"You always want hamburgers." Mike rolls his eyes and he's trying not to grin.

"Cause they're good." I explained.

"Very good." Lynn added.

"Mmmmm so good." Lynn and I said in unison, causing the whole table to laugh, causing people to look at us.

We got up to get our food. Lynn and I squealed when we saw what we were having.

"Hamburgers!" We exclaimed in unison then ran to get some.

"Uriah and Tobias, both of you have had three pieces of cake already!" Mom scolded.

I laughed. Mom smirked at me and smacked dad and Uncle Uriah upside the head.

"Ow." They both complained and put the fourth piece of cake down.

"Serves you right. Save some for everyone else." Mom walked back to the table.

Lynn, Mike, and I took some cake and sat back down with our family. We're all tied together some way or another even if we all aren't blood related. Marlene and Susie were having trouble eating their hamburgers so I cut them in half.

"Eat one half first. I'm sure your daddy will eat the other halves if you aren't hungry." I instructed and they nodded.

The Dauntless hamburgers were huge. I should have made one of them put one back and then cut the other one in half. Too late now. I was glad Ethan was sitting behind me so I don't have to watch him stare at me. Even though I can feel his eyes on my back. Why can't this guy leave me alone? We're is he even from? And _why _does he keep watching me. I feel like he's a stalker. Or a creeper. More like a creeper.

"Sam." My head snapped up at the mention of my name.

"Hm?"

"I've been calling your name for the past few minutes." Mike said eyeing my curiously.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. Are you ready to go? Lauren just announced that all Dauntless born should report back to the dormitory."

"Oh, okay. Bye girls." I kissed their foreheads again. "Bye." I waved to everyone else and left with my brother and best friend.

Lauren called us back to the dormitory because she didn't want us fraternizing with the transfers.

"I am quite sad that you do not trust us." I said after she told us.

She rolled her eyes. "Samantha, go change then go to bed."

"Yes, Sir!"

She snorted in response then left. I grabbed some pajamas then went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out everyone was either on the beds or playing some game. Spin the bottle, I think. I didn't want to play because Spin the Bottle can get so boring. Instead, I just went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, wake up." Mike's voice was like an annoying bee that chases you around and won't leave you alone until you go inside.

I groan, got up, and got changed into a black outfit. "Are we shooting today?" I asked lazily.

"Yep." He said, popping the "p".

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"You saw her last night didn't you? That transfer? Who was it?"

"Ava."

"Ohhhhh! She's cute! Where's she from?"

"Erudite."

I crinkled my nose. It's not like the hate the people from Erudite, it's just that I hate Erudite itself. So I didn't respond.

"So what about you? You like anyone? All the boys seem like they want to kiss you."

"That's not all they want to do." I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Ew, not what I want to be thinking about. Especially since you're my sister. What about that Ethan kid? He's always watching you."

"I feel like he's undressing me inside his head with his eyes." I shivered in disgust.

"All right! Stop that's disgusting."

I laughed at Mike. "I know."

I wasn't kidding either. What else would a guy be doing if he's staring at you all the time? We walked into Training Room number 2. The transfers were getting Training Room number 1. Guns were set up on a table waiting for us. I inched my way over there and it felt like Christmas. Guns. That's all I could think about.

"Don't touch those." Lauren smack my hand away as I went to go pick one up.

"Aw why not?" I complained.

"You know what? Since you seem to be dying to get your hands on one, why don't you show us how it's done?"

"I'd be glad to."

"Oh, no, Lauren! See what you've done?" Mike face palmed.

I smirked and picked up the gun. It was loaded so all I had to do was cock and shoot. I cocked it, made it center, and shot it directly in the center.

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted and fist pumped. "I've never even shot a guy before in my life."

Lauren's face went white. "Are you serious? I let a beginner shoot a gun."

"I warned you, Lauren."

"He did." Lynn added.

Lauren turned to me. "Well, if you can do that without missing the center, you're free to just sit here and relax."

"All right." I shot again and again until I was out of ammo. Never missing the center once.

I laid the gun down and watched as everyone else tried to do as good as me. Michael got it dead center 7 out of 9 times. I high five him and watch Lynn. She's on her second round and hits the center every time. I high five her and then go seek out Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren, since I'm done, can I go tell Four and Six how well I did?"

"Fine, but don't tell anyone I let you. Just tell them you snuck out if they ask."

I nod and leave to go into the first training room. Mom and dad were messing with the transfers. Mom had a gun to Charlotte's head and dad had a gun to Noah's head. I whistled and came into view.

"Why hello. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Samantha. Just telling them what we were going to be doing today." Mom explained.

"I thought you'd like to know I never missed the center once. All nine bullets went through the same hole. Lauren let me demonstrate and said that if I could do that nine times in a row I could relax for the rest of the day."

"Congrats." Dad smiled.

"Why thank you, Four. Can I watch?"

Both of my parents nodded and I sat in a chair by the table with the guns. "Would you mind demonstrating?"

"I would love to!" I squealed and happily took the gun.

I walked in front of a target, positioned myself correctly, cocked it, and shot it. Bulls-eye! Samantha strikes again. My parents looked at me in awe.

"Mike got it 7 out of 9."

"Tell him we said congrats."

"Sure thing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sit here and watch."

They nodded and continued their lesson. I took a seat and watched from the sidelines. Ethan watched me carefully as I played with a gun that was sitting beside me. I can't tell if he's scared or astonished. His eyes are confusing. _You like him._ I do not! Samantha Eaton, get a hold of yourself. This guy is cute but it would never work out. _Mike seemed to like him. I mean, he asked about him. _Samantha, stop! You. Do. Not. Like. This. Boy. I scolded myself. After shooting for a while and running out of ammo, Ethan walked over to me. His hand brushed against mine as he reached for the ammo next to my hand. That's just a coincident. The ammo is right next to your hand. Get a hold of yourself, girl. I felt myself blush and I looked away. The door opened and Marlene and Susie walked in with Aunt Kailee close behind. They ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi girls. Did you have a fun day today?" I asked and sat them both on my lap.

"Yes, we did. Daddy brought us zip lining with Uncle Uriah and Uncle Zeke." Susie said.

"That's always fun."

"Oh it was, Samantha. I wish you could have come. You always liked zip lining." Marlene frowned.

"Marlene, Susie, you don't know how bad I've been waiting to go zip lining. As soon as my initiation is done, I promise the three of us can go together with Uncle Zeke."

"Yay!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Ethan, who had gone back to shooting, chuckled. I glared at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Eavesdropping much?" I muttered under my breath.

Marlene and Susie giggled causing me to grin at them. "He likes you." Susie whispered in my ear.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. He told us not to tell you." Marlene whispered into my other.

"Oh did he now?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. I laughed.

"You two should run along. I have to be going now." I kissed their foreheads and they climbed off my lap. "I'll see you two later."

"Aw why do you have to go?" They complained.

"Lauren needs me to show the Dauntless born how to shoot a gun as amazingly as I do." I smirked.

"Good luck." Both of them kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I got up to go, but my other best friend Aaron walked in.

Aaron was Peter and Elizabeth's son. He's a year younger then me and Michael. He has dark shiny hair like his dad and dark green eyes.

"Samantha, I was looking for you. Lauren said I could find you in here."

"Well, she guessed correctly. I have to go though so can we make this quick?"

"I have to go with my dad to Abnegation so I just wanted to say bye for now."

I frowned. "Why are you going to Abnegation?"

He shrugs. "I don't know." Aaron comes over to me and gives me a big hug. "I guess I'll see you sooner or later." He kisses my cheek and walks out.

Ethan looks... Jealous? Why would he be jealous? That's right. He supposedly likes me. I turn away quickly and go back to the second training room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Four and Six say congrats." I said, skipping into the second training room. Mike smiled. "Hey, Lauren, is training over? Can we go to lunch now?"

"If you're going to keep bugging me then yes." Lauren said without looking towards me.

I silently fist pump and run back out, then stick my head into the first training room. "Hey, Four and Six, Lauren says that we can go to lunch. Are you guys going now?"

"Yeah, we'll see you down there." Mom responds.

"Ok."

I walked alone to the dining hall. Mike and Lynn were already sitting there with the rest of the initiates. He waved me over but I shook my head and sat in the back of the room. No one will bother me here. It's not like all of the Dauntless members have lunch at the same time. Only the initiates. Mom and dad came in followed by the transfers. Mom looked at me questioningly, but I just smiled. She shrugged and said something to dad, who said something to Lauren. Lauren nodded in response and I looked down at the table and rolled my eyes. Seconds later, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and stared into hazel eyes. I narrowed my eyes and looked around him at mom and dad, who weren't even paying attention. Great. All three initiation leaders said yes to him coming over here.

"Uh, Ethan, what're you doing here?" I blinked a couple of times.

"You looked lonely." He shrugged.

"Keyword: lonely. Doesn't mean I was."

Ethan takes a seat anyway. I sigh and turn towards him. Like always, he's already staring at me. I glared at him.

"Why are you always staring at me?"

He shakes his head. "Why do I always stare at you? Look at you. You're beautiful."

"No. No, I'm not. I'm ugly and arrogant and all this other crap that make people hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You haven't known me long enough."

"Then let me get to know you."

"Well, gee. You sure are persistent." He touched my shoulder and a shock went through it.

I shrugged his hand off and stared at him. Did he just electrocute me or was that an accident? Did he feel it too?

"Did you just shock me?"

"Why would I shock you? You felt it too?"

"Of course I felt it! It's my freaking shoulder."

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"Never mind. So, uh, seriously why are you over here?"

"To talk."

"So let's talk. While we're eating of course."

"I'll go get some food." I nod as he gets up and goes to get some meatloaf.

I'm in so much trouble. This guy is going to be the death of me. Maybe I should just leave right now. Leave Ethan and everyone behind. Live with the factionless. Wonder outside of the gate. Get into some fights with people. My thoughts were interrupted by Ethan who came back with meatloaf.

"Bon appetit." He placed one of the plates in front of me.

"If I were a nice person I would say thank you, but I'm not so... yum."

We ate in silence. I wonder what he's thinking about. Ethan finished first and waited for me to finish. It was awkward feeling his glare on me while I ate. I finished and pushed my plate away. What did this guy want? Couldn't he see that I don't want to talk? Can't he see that he's annoying me?

"What's your favorite color?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Bloody red."

"Black."

"Why is your favorite color black? You lived in Erudite, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I can't like black."

"How true. What if I told you I knew a monkey with a shot gun."

"I'd ask where it got the shot gun."

"Storage."

"Ah, ok. Why does it have a shot gun?"

"So it can shoot you of course. It has a tricycle and when it's done shooting you it will run you over a thousand times. You'll bleed out and I'll stand there laughing."

"Gee, thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

"Can I ask where you get it from?"

"I don't have an answer to that question."

I kind of do. Uncle Uriah told me that I get it from him even though we're not blood related. Mom and dad think it's funny. Uncle Zeke and Uncle Uriah fight about where I get it from. I tell them it came from my own mind but they insist I get it from one of them. I obviously got it from Aunt Christina. Speaking of Aunt Christina, she walked in carrying Derek. I got up from my seat and ran over to her. Ethan followed.

"Derek!" I smiled brightly.

"Sam!" He gestured to his mom that he wanted to go to me.

She handed him over and he gave me a big wet kiss. Derek's first word had been Sam. I felt special when he said it before "mom" or "dad".

"Save some for me." Ethan winked at Derek who beamed.

I smacked Ethan's chest and walked away with Derek. Derek understood everything even if he didn't get what it meant. If he met a new person he'd smile at them.

"So, Derek, you want some ice cream? I bet I could get you some."

He nodded enthusiastically and said something incoherent. I jogged with him into the kitchen.

"Hmmm where can I find some ice cream?" I dug through the freezer with one hand while the other held Derek.

"Need some help?" Ethan asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p". "Found it!"

Derek cheered and I pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream. I put it on top of my head, grabbed two spoons, and carefully walked out of the kitchen. The ice cream didn't fall so Derek and I cheered joyfully then started to wolf down some ice cream. Somewhere in the middle of it Aunt Christina had taken Derek so he could go to sleep. I kissed them good bye and continued eating the ice cream. Ethan took the spoon out of my hand and walked away eating it.

"Hey, give it back!" I complained.

"You had most of it."

"So? I want the rest of it too."

"We can share it if you'd like." He said through a mouthful of ice cream.

I glared at him. "Fine. Now give it back."

There was at least most of the ice cream left so Ethan and I sat on one of the tables and finished off the ice cream.

"That was good." Ethan said and threw out the tub that used to hold the ice cream.

"Indeed it was."

**If anything is messed up sorry! It's been a long day**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan was being persistent again. After talking about ourselves for a few hours he wouldn't let me walk to the dormitory by myself. He kept looking around like something was going to jump out and attack us. I asked him why he was walking me to the dormitory and he said he was being nice but I told him that Abnegation was showing.

"Again I would say thank you, but I'm not that kind of person, so-"

His lips crushed down on mine and he kissed me. I was about to push him away but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away first and we both took a deep breath. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He nudged my mouth open and our tongues danced. This time I pulled away, but I pecked his lips on last time.

"So I'll see you at dinner, I guess?" Ethan nibbled on my ear.

I figured I'd say something rude if I opened my mouth so I just nodded. He smiled and then walked away. I walked inside to find a pair of clothes from Aunt Christina. Denim shorts and a navy blue cami. Lynn and Mike let me change instead of talking to me. When I was done, they decided to strike up a conversation.

"What happened between you and Ethan?" Lynn asked.

"If you must know, we kissed. Well actually he kissed me and then I kissed him back."

"You said you didn't like him." Mike said as a matter of factly.

"I didn't think I did."

"Well obviously you do." Lynn smiled brightly at me.

"Uh, ok."

"Are you two going to hang out for the next hour until dinner?"

"No I told him I'd meet him there."

Lynn and Mike nodded.

"I'm going to get a tattoo."

"We'll meet you in here then in thirty."

"Okay. See you guys later." I waved good bye and walked to the parlor.

"Hey, Samantha." Noah, I think, walked towards me.

I was walking the backway to the parlor so it wasn't like I could pretend I was talking to someone else. There's no one else here.

"Um, goodbye." I walked faster, but my waist was grabbed and I was pushed up against the wall. "Get away from me." I struggled.

"Don't struggle. It won't be as painful."

My eyes widened and I tried to free my arms from his grasp. After he punched me in the face, he threw me to the  
ground and my head hit it hard. I grabbed my throbbing head and started to scream. Noah pressed his mouth against mine, forced it open, and held me against the ground. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Never thought I'd see the day you cry."

I struggled harder and he started fumbling with the button and zipper on my shorts. His other hand was groping my chest. With all of my will power, I lifted my knee and kneed him where it hurt. He rolled off me groaning in pain.

"I told you to stay away from me." I said.

I kicked him again and stumbled away. I didn't bother to stop the tears. Instead of continuing to the tattoo parlor I went back to the dormitory. I could feel that the bruise on my face was starting to show and in a couple of hours it'd be there. For now it'll just be a red mark. Thank god that Mike and Lynn were the only two in the dormitory.

"Sam!" Lynn's eyes widened.

I was still holding my head when I stumbled in and collapsed onto my bed.

"What happened?" Mike hissed. "I'll kill him."

I grabbed his arm. "Someone tried to r-rape me."

"Oh, Sam! Why would anyone do that to you?" Lynn sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I don't know. I kicked them pretty hard though." I laughed.

Mike looks really angry. "Who was it?"

"Please just stay with me. I'm not going to dinner."

"I'll bring it here." Lynn offered. "The three of us can eat here."

I nod and redo the button on my pants. "Mike, can you get me ice?"

He kisses my forehead and goes to get ice. Lynn does the same but goes to get dinner. I'll never forget this. Who would? Why would Noah try that? I have a dad who, if he finds out, will kick his ass. So will my uncles and brother.  
Including me when this throbbing goes away.

"We have to tell mom and dad." Mike said, coming back with an ice pack.

I sighed. "Yeah, ok. Take me now."

Mike helped me up and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders while he wrapped his arm around my waist. Lynn met us in the hallway and walked with us to the dining hall. She opened the door and we walked in. Mom and dad rushed over immediately. Ethan looked unsure of himself.

"What happened? Why are you eating in the dormitory? What the hell happened to your face?" Mom sounded worried and angry.

"Come on." I motioned for them to follow me.

* * *

"Go get Zeke, Uriah, and Will." Mom told dad after I explained what happened and who did it.

Dad was extremely angry, but he still went to get them. Seconds, literally 30 seconds, later dad came back with Uncle Zeke, Uncle Uriah, and Uncle Will. All of them were angry. No, not angry. Pissed.

"That scumbag is going to live with the factionless." Uncle Uriah spat.

"We should bring him there ourselves." Uncle Zeke had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"We should push him off the train." Uncle Will added.

"Make Edward take him." Mom said and the four guys nodded.

"You two, keep and eye on Samantha. We don't need her being assaulted again." Mike and Lynn nodded then stood on either side of me.

Ethan cam barging through the door and hugged me. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything. I flinched at first, but then melted into his touch. The world is literally spinning now. My knees buckled and the only thing keeping me up were Ethan's arms.

"Get her on the bed and you four, get going." Mom's voice sounded far away.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to stop everything from spinning. It didn't work. Carefully, Ethan laid me down on my bed.

"Mom." I reached out and grabbed her hand. "My head is spinning."

"Go to sleep. It will stop soon."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. No dreams came to me. When I opened my eyes, Mike and Lynn were sitting on chairs sleeping. Where did Ethan go? He was probably kicked out because he's a transfer. Don't think too badly of him. Mike stirred and opened his eyes, smiling brightly when he saw I was awake.

"Ethan was told to leave a few hours ago. He didn't want to leave you, but Lynn and I convinced him to leave.

"Isn't today visiting day for the transfers?"

Mike nodded. "We have knife throwing."

I grinned. "Remember the cat we had? I tied it to a target and threw knives at it. Dad discouraged me, but I just took the cat off and hit the center of the target instead."

"Of course you'd remember that. You were really good at it too. Do you have to excel in everything?"

"Mom taught me how to hold it."

"Course she did. We have five minutes before we have to be back in the training room."

"Looks like I won't change then."

He chuckled. "You barely wore them. I don't blame you."

"Good, now wake up Lynn. I don't feel like being yelled at by Lauren."

I walked to the bathroom, ignoring the dizziness, so I could see my face. A big ugly bruise was positioned on my face. I frowned at it.

"It's not that bad." Lynn yawned.

"Yes it is." I sighed. "Forget about it. Let's go."

Lynn and Mike walked me to Training Room number 2. The Dauntless born initiates were lined up listening to Lauren talk.

"-and there she is now. Samantha, I've been told you can hit the center."

"Yes, she can." Mike beamed.

Lauren handed me some knives and I positioned them properly. Let's see. Miss on purpose? Not in the mood. I lined myself up and threw the knife. A thud echoed through the room. It hit dead center.

"Why are you so perfect?" Justin asked in awe.

I shrugged. "I just am."


	6. Chapter 6

Let me just say that I was surprised that no one said anything about the bruise on my face. No one stared or whispered and pointed. It's almost making me forget that it ever happened in the first place. I won't be able to and people know that. That's probably why they're acting as normal as possible. Being assaulted isn't something that needs to be said to everyone. Yes, perfect. Strike up a conversation. "Hey, I was assaulted. Wanna be friends?" How great, right? "Oh, sure, Samantha. Let's be friends!" No, I don't think so.

"How's your face?" Ethan gently ran his finger along side my face.

I winced in response. He chuckled softly. "Sorry." I forced a smile. "You don't need to force a smile for me."

"How'd you know?" I frowned.

"You're in pain."

I sighed and leaned into him. "But I don't want to be in pain."

"It'll pass. I promise." He lifted my chin and kissed me.

I pulled away and hugged him. He tightened his arms around me and a voice cleared their throat but I didn't let go. Instead I just buried my face into his shirt.

"He's gone." Dad said.

I turned around and smiled even though it was semi painful. "Really?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Positive."

I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."He kissed my forehead. "Go find Will and Uriah. They want to talk to you."

I nod and kiss both dad and Ethan's cheek. "See you guys later."

I still want to talk to Ethan about yesterday. Why was he looking around? Does he know something? Uncle Uriah and Uncle Will were sitting in the middle of the Pit playing something similar to patty cake.

"You guys wanted to talk?"

"Well, I wouldn't say talk. More like fight." Both of them stood up.

I shrugged. "Fine."

Uncle Will threw the first punch and I ducked. I swung my leg forward and kicked the backs of his knees causing him to fall. Uncle Uriah tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and twisted it.

"Now who the hell said I couldn't fight?" I was looking down at them.

Both of them were laying face up on the floor. "No one. We just wanted to make sure you knew how to defend yourself."

"Well why would I? Both of my parents are the initiation leaders." Uncle Uriah grabbed my waist and I fell forward.

They started to tickle me and I giggle hysterically. "This... isn't... fair!" I said through giggles.

"You need to be prepared for anything." Uncle Will was laughing as he tickled me.

I heard two girls squeal and run over to join the tickle fight. Marlene and Susie started tickling me.

I shriek. "Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! You got me." The tickling died down and I was still laughing. "Why would you do that?"

"For fun." Uncle Uriah smirked.

Uncle Will helped me up. "I guess you can go now."

"Oh, great, thanks." I laughed. "I'll catch you guys later. Bye, girls."

"Bye, Sam!" They both yelled as I jogged off.

Ethan was leaning up against the door frame that lead into the dormitory.

"Hey, Ethan, wh-" I was interrupted by a kiss.

"Now what were you saying?" He pulled away.

"What happened yesterday? You looked like you didn't want to leave me alone."

"I overheard Noah and some other kid talking about... yeah, and I decided that I would hang out with you and walk you to the dormitory."

"Oh." He kissed me again.

"I should have told you. Then you wouldn't have gone off. The back way especially."

"Sorry."

"I don't need an apology. Just as long as you're alright."

"I'm perfect."

"So I heard."

I grinned. "Yeah, I am a big shot if that's what you are wondering."

"I guess I should feel lucky that the big shot herself picked me of all people."

"You should. You're lucky I'm not letting Poco, my monkey, out. He likes to, uh, attack people."

"Poco? Why would he attack me?"

"Because I let him attack anyone that I'm not extremely close to."

"Does that mean I'm not being considered your boyfriend?"

"Who said you were my boyfriend? I thought I was just going out with all of the guy transfers." I shrugged.

Ethan glared at me.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Or am I? I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." He kissed me again and then walked away.

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter but I just have something to say...**

**HARRYPOTTER3er (guest): O my gods'! Thank you so much. That means so much to me. And I am actually writing a book of my own. My friends are making me get it published as soon as it's finished.**

**Oh and I won't be able to do a bunch of chapters anymore :( I have a lot of school work. Projects and blah blah blah. I'll try to get them up on the weekends and during the week when I can. So sorry :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm sneaking in a chapter! I love the reviews you guys give me...**

"So, brother. It's just you and me. Don't take it easy on me." I smirked.

"Wasn't planning on it." He glared at me as I walked around him.

Lauren was making us fight today and Mike and I were paired up. Everyone else had gone before us so the anticipation was unbearable by the time she told us we could go. I waited for him to make the first move and he did. He threw a punch at me and I dodged it easily. I made a tsk tsk noise. His eyes narrowed and he came at me. I laughed and spun away, causing Mike to lose his balance. People laughed.

"Come on, Sam! Fight!" Lauren yelled.

The initiates joined in. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I roundhouse kicked Mike in the stomach so hard he went flying backwards. He groaned, but stood back up. I stifled my laughter as he tried kicking me. He failed of course. I grabbed his leg and twisting it.

Mike fell and yelled, "Truce!"

He knows he can't beat me and I'm not one for looking weak. I will destroy you if you get in my way.

"Anyone else?" I asked as I helped my brother up.

They all took a step back. Honestly I don't know why. That wasn't even a good fight. If I wasn't fighting my brother I would have almost killed the person. I was taught never to mess around and always be serious about fighting. I don't know why I'm a better fighter then Mike but it just turned out that way. Mom intended for him to protect me, but it turned out that we protected each other.

"So tomorrow morning you guys will be playing capture the flag with Four, Six, and the other initiates." Lauren announced.

"Four and Six are going to be the team captains this time?" I asked.

Lauren nodded and Mike and I grinned at each other.

"Now go get some sleep before I have Samantha beat you all up."

I felt my face get hot as Lauren said that, but I quickly made up for it. "Maybe I'll have you hang over the chasm for ten minutes. There is only one person who as ever been known to do that. I won't tell you. You can figure it out in your own time." I skipped away.

Yes, I'm supposed to have someone with me at all times. Yes, I shouldn't have skipped out of there without Mike or Lynn. Yes, I'm probably going to get yelled at. Why'd I do it? I don't know. I stopped abruptly and realized I skipped all the way to the chasm. Foot steps were behind me. Memories flashed into my mind.

_"We can't have you telling anyone about our little fun." The rushing waters seemed like the were angry below me._  
_Before I was thrown over the railing, Aaron and Mike had come to my rescue._

The truth to why mom made me a better fighter because I was, er, _assaulted_ when I was younger. I had wandered outside of Dauntless by accident and a man had found me. He said he wanted to show me something. The scared feeling had gone away after I learned how to defend myself properly. The man was actually beat up by dad and then executed. The thing with Noah brought up all bad memories and now I'm scared shitless. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I screamed. The hand came off immediately and I was taken into their arms. Their scent was familiar. Mike had followed me from the training room. I cried into his chest and he held me there. There's a big chance that what's going through my mind, is going through his.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Mike stroked my hair is a calming way.

Another reason why Mike isn't as good at fighting as me is because he wants to know that I can beat him in a fight. That way he knows I can defend myself if anyone tries anything. Mike's right though. This won't happen again. If I have anything to say about it. I'll kill the person myself if I have to. I'm not going to tell Ethan what happened when I was younger. He might look at me like I'm an injured puppy or something.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Mike took my hand and lead me back to the dormitory.

The only people that know about my past are my family. Including Aaron because he helped Mike save me. No one else need to find out about it. Ever.

* * *

"Time to play capture the flag." Lynn whispered in my ear and I woke up grinning.

I quickly got dressed and followed her outside. Paintball guns were being handed out to all the initiates. Mom and dad were waiting for everyone to get ready. The train came rushing by and we all started getting on. Ethan helped me up.

"I guess we should start picking teams." Mom said.

"I'll go first." Dad smirked. "Ethan."

Mom hesitated. "Samantha."

"Ava."

"Mike."

"Kayla."

"Justin."

"Abe."

"Kristen."

"Lizzy."

"Trina."

"Charles."

"Luke."

"Sarah."

"Clare."

"Mason."

"Liam."

"Isabelle."

"Olivia."

"Alexander."

"Lucas."

"Aubrey."

"Charlotte."

I wonder what dad's plan is.

"We're getting off first." Mom announced. "And I'd start jumping."

We all jump. I don't care where we are. I am climbing that damn Ferris wheel. Mom always talked about how she got to climb it twice. Now it's my turn. Everybody else jogs with mom while I head towards where the Ferris wheel should be located.

"Where are you going?" Mike asks.

"Ferris wheel. I don't care about the game. I'm already number 1 so I don't need to capture the flag. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"All right so come on."

I grab the first rung and start to climb. When Mike started to climb, I was already up by a few feet. Taller then he was anyway. The higher I get, the stronger the wind is. I pull myself closer to the bars. We climb a little farther and the wind howls, loosening my grip on the bars. I frantically try to pull myself closer but the wind just keeps coming on stronger. I feel a hand on my back pressing me forward. He nods at me and after a bit more climbing we reach the platform. I shift to make room for Mike and let my legs dangle off the side.

"Seriously, Sam? We could die up here."

I shrug. "So?"

"You don't mind dying?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"I'll remember that."

We begin climbing again, and then suddenly, I stop and point. There were lights in the distance.

"So pretty."

"Never thought you'd be the one to call something pretty."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"So who do you think will win?" Mike asks.

"Us. Mom has a good team."

"Yes, but then so does dad."

I shrug again. "Eh, mom has a better one."

We sit there for about ten more minutes before we notice little people running back to the tracks.

"Crap! We have to go."

Mike and I carefully but quickly climb down. We run back to where we came from, but no ones there.

"Six?" I yell.

"Four?" Mike yells.

No response. We look at each other.

"Did they leave us?" I whisper.

"We can find our way back to the compound. We should start walking."

I slowly start to walk the way we came and Mike follows. After walking for a few minutes, I hear a car. I whirl around and face it. The car stops and someone steps out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Eaton children." A person unknown to me says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

"Tobias, where are Samantha and Michael? The initiates said that we had passed out, someone had carried us, and neither of them were anywhere to be found. Where are my children?"

"You think I know any more then you? It's not like they could get lost. We've showed them the way back from almost anywhere. The Ferris wheel included."

My eyes widened. "What if my mom has them?"

Tobias hugged me. "I don't think that's possible. No ones seen her since Samantha and Michael were born."

"Exactly! Maybe she's been plotting something."

"Maybe Poco-"

I looked up at him. "You do realize Poco's not real, right?"

"But-"

I laughed. "Samantha's got you so rapped up around her finger that you don't even know what's real and what's fake."

"That's not fair." He pouted.

"Do you think Edward knows where they are?"

"Why would he know?"

"I don't know." I admit. "Let's go talk to him though."

**Samantha**

"How do you know who we are?" My eyes narrow immediately.

"Because I'm your grandmother! Haven't you ever heard about me?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Our parents talked about you all the time." Mike continued the lie.

"Did they really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, they must really love you. They even wanted to see you again." I  
continued.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. They tell us everyday. If you bring us home they'll be so grateful and you three can spend time together." I think I pushed it too far.

"Yes, come on." Grandma motioned for us to get into the car.

Mike and I hesitated at first but then figured what the hell. I climbed in first and he him after me.

"I hope you figured out that I wasn't going to bring you home." Grandma said.

My heart kipped a beat, but I just shrugged. "We did. If you let us go home in the morning, I'll promise we can keep in contact. Mike and I will visit everyday."

"Just for bringing you home in the morning?"

"Just for bringing us home in the morning." I confirmed.

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Maybe I'll bring Poco next time." I smirk to myself hoping that she falls for it.

"Poco?" She wonders.

"My pet monkey." Mike snickers and I grin.

"You have a pet monkey?"

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Beatrice gave you a monkey?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." I laughed.

Beatrice? Isn't her name Tris? Now this is just skeptical. For the rest of the ride, we sat in an awkward silence. Grandma opened the door and Mike and I climbed out. We were outside the gate.

"Um, this is where you live? Outside the gate?" I asked.

"Yes, Samantha. This is where you'll live every time you come here. Come inside. There's some people I want you to meet."

Mike and I followed grandma inside one of the tall buildings. People were scattered around the main room.

"Attention!" Grandma yelled. The people looked towards us immediately. "I would like you to meet my grandchildren, Samantha and Michael Eaton. Samantha and Michael, meet Abbey, Glen, Finn, Adin, Maddie, Evan, and Fabian."

Greetings were said and returned. Finn on the other hand stuck out to me like a sore thumb. He's tall and really hot. He looks like a god. Tall and tan with blue eyes and blond hair. I think he's even better looking then Ethan. Ethan. He's probably going to be mad that I'm no where to be found. Or worried.

"Where will we be staying?" I turned back to grandma.

"Finn, can you show our special guests their rooms?"

"Yes, ma'am." Finn turned around and started walking away.

Mike and I followed quickly. My heart quickened. This guy is extremely hot. _Samantha Eaton! Don't say that. You're dating Ethan. You can't be thinking about other boys. _Yes, I can. We're not officially dating. He didn't actually ask me out yet. But that doesn't mean I can go around kissing people. Ethan's my almost boyfriend.

"Here is Michael's room." Finn gestured to a door. "Samantha, if you'll follow me down the hall."

Mike stayed and went to check out the room. I followed Finn down the hall and around a corner.

"So, Samantha, Ms. Prior is your grandmother?"

"Yep. How do you know her?"

"I grew up here. Been here seventeen years."

"You grew up here?"

"Yeah, came from Dauntless. Isn't that where you and your brother are from?"

"Yeah, that's also the faction I chose."

"That's cool. You wanna hang out some time?"

"I'd love too." I smiled.

"Here we are." We came to a door at the end of the hallway.

Finn backed me up against a wall and leaned in to kiss me. My heart was beating so loudly I think Finn can hear it.

"I have a boyfriend." I breathed.

He was so close to me that we were breathing the same air. "I don't care."

He cupped my face in his hands. His lips crushed down on mine and his tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for entrance. As much as I knew it was wrong, I still allowed it. After a little while, he broke away and pecked my lips one last time.

"Man, I wanted to do that so bad. So after you check out your room do you want to hang out? I know this place that is a great hang out spot."

"Sure." I smiled again and he returned it.

Finn walked away and I went into the room. The room was huge. It had a big bed that filled a quarter of the room. A dresser was sitting comfortably next to a full length mirror and a door next to that leading into the bathroom.

"Knock, knock." Mike walked in.

"Hey, how's your room?"

"Awesome. Same as yours. So, I overheard you and Finn talking."

I felt my face heat up. "How much?"

He eyed me questioningly. "Just that you two were going to go hang out. What about Ethan?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on."

"You'll tell me everything that's going on in your life right? No secrets?"

"No secrets." I confirmed. "I should go find Finn now. I'll see you later?"

"Have fun." He smiled and I left, walking back the way I came with Finn.

Finn wasn't anywhere by the entrance so I walked outside. Hands grasped my waist and I swung my leg.

"Ow!" Finn let go of me and looked at his hip, where I kicked him.

"Sorry!" I cried.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine." He brought me into his arms.

I can't hold it in anymore. I broke down and cried into his shirt.

"What's wrong? If this is about your boyfriend then we can just be friends."

I shake my head and pull away. I might as well tell him. It'll look like I'm a weak little girl. I take a deep breath.

"Where is a secret place we can talk?"

"Follow me." He takes my hand and leads me to the back of the building.

Finn lifts a mat and under that, a door. I follow him underground. There are swings and swords, balance beams, and mats.

"T-there's something I have to tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Only my family knows about it."

He nods and makes me sit down on his lap. His arms were around me in an instant. "What happened?"

I tell him the whole story from the beginning. He doesn't interrupt me once and when I'm finished, he's hugging me so tightly I could explode.

"I can't believe that." Finn kissed me.

"Don't look at me like I'm a sad injured puppy or I will beat your ass."

"Wasn't planning on it. You proved you're not when you kicked me." He laughed.

I smiled then frowned. "You're probably going to never talk to me again." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

Finn pried my hands from my face and kissed me. The kiss was full of love and passion.

"Why would you ever think I'd do that?"

"I-I don't know."

Finn chuckled. "I promise I won't."

"And you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Not unless I get your ok."

"Good. What time is it?"

"Past dinner. We've been down here for a while. You can get something to eat and then head to bed. Ms. Prior gave me permission to drop you and Michael off in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning then. Now that I have you, I'll be visiting more often then I'd hoped. Good night."

"Night." We kissed one last time and then walked back to the building.

* * *

"Drop us off here. I don't want anyone seeing the car." Finn nodded and let us out.

I gave him a kiss. Mike interrupted us so I said goodbye and watched the car drive away.

"You guys are dating?" Mike asked with humor.

"I guess we are. Mike, I told him everything."

"I thought you weren't ready for that."

"He saw me break down. I had to explain what happened."

Mike nodded and we walked back to the compound. Mom and dad hugged us tightly.

"Where have you guys been? We sent out a search party yesterday. No one found you. We looked all day, but had to give up because it got extremely dark. Besides, your dad explained a million times that you guys were fine because we taught you had to take care of yourselves in situations like that."

"Mom," I laughed. "Calm down. We're fine."

"Where were you?"

"Ms. Prior found us."

Mom's face paled and she turned to dad. "I told you!" She turned back to us. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, actually we are perfect. We made a deal that if she let us go we'd come back every so often."

"You what?" Dad hissed.

"We had to! She would have kept us hostage."

"Fine, but when you go we'll keep in touch with ear pieces."

Mike and I nod. "I have to go find Ethan."

Mom and dad smile and then Mike walks away with them. I run to where I'd most likely find Ethan.

"I thought you had a girlfriend. That arrogant bitch." A girl said.

"She means nothing to me. It's just about me and you, baby." Ethan replied.

Some kissing noises were made and I walked, madly, towards them and cleared my throat.

"I see how it is, Ethan. I'm glad I found out this way." I narrowed my eyes when he whirled around and wore a shocked expression. I smirked. "Didn't expect me to show up, did we? Hmm. All you guys are the same. Pretend you care, but go behind their back and cheat. I'm super pissed, but that's alright."

"Samantha, it's not what you-"

"Think? I heard enough of slutty two shoe's and man whore's conversation. Goodbye, Ethan."

**Heehee bet you all didn't see that one coming, but there is a reason behind it. AND Finn is actually a really good guy. He won't hurt Sammy. He won't say anything about what she told him. Don't worry. Sammy deserves to be happy. For now ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**No lol Finn wasn't based off the hot and daring Finnick Odair. I wasn't even thinkin of that until the end of the chapter. And I changed my name as you can see... Or not... i don't know if it changed yet. It will be DeathAssassinFaerie**

What if I had never met Finn? I would have ended up telling Ethan. He still would have cheated on me. Hell, he probably would have told everyone what happened to me. I marched towards mom and dad's apartment They were sitting on the couch with Mike talking.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend." I said.

"But you were just with him." Mom had on a confused look.

"Ethan and I broke up."

"You mean Finn?" Mike asks and I nod.

"I need to shoot something. I'll be back tomorrow in time for the simulations." Mom and dad look unsure but nod. "Explain about Finn while I'm gone. And he's a really good guy. I'll see you guys later." I waved and jogged to the tracks.

A train was coming right on cue. I let it pass for a minute and then ran and jumped on. The world zoomed by in a matter of seconds. In a little while it will be time to jump off. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. I mean, I was going to break up with Ethan, but I didn't expect it to happen this way. You don't cheat on someone when they go missing. I know that I kissed Finn, but it's not like I was going to keep it a secret. Mike knew about him. That's good enough. I think. The gate is coming closer so I decide to jump now. I hit the ground with an oomf and get back up.

"Well that was fun." I muttered sarcastically.

I sighed and walked silently past the gate. The huge building was right where we left it this morning. I, being as angry as hell, stomped into the building. Hoping that Finn wasn't sucking faces with someone, I walked down the hall. He was actually coming out of his room.

"Sam?" He looked at me oddly.

"You won't cheat on me right?"

"Of course not. Why would you- you saw him with someone else."

I nodded. "More like heard, but close enough."

He opened his arms and I ran into them. Instead of crying, not that I wanted to, I talked into his shirt.

"I need to kill something."

"Follow me, love." He took my hand and we went out back.

Well, underground to be exact. Dummies were lined up against the far side. Finn let go of my hand and I ran to the dummies. I dragged one to the center of the room.

"Don't over work yourself." Finn warned.

I smirked and started punching the dummy. Punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch. After a few hours, Finn handed me a sword and I destroyed the dummy after about two hours. I laughed breathlessly and my knees buckled from being tired. Finn rushed over to me.

"Are you hurt?" His hands checked me over.

I smiled at him. "Perfect."

He breathed a sigh of relief and took me into his arms. I kissed him and closed my eyes. Images of fires and death. I sucked in air, sharply and opened my eyes. The images wouldn't leave.

"Sam?"

"Take me home." I barely managed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

I could hear the hurt in his voice, but right now that didn't matter. The images of people dying were coming faster. Some faces looked familiar. Lynn, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Will, Aunt Christina, Aunt Kailee, Derek, Marlene, Susie. I've seen this a bunch of times before, but the images get worse every time.

"Mike. He knows what to do. The images last about thirty minutes. Please. Just take me home. Lead me to the car."

"You can't see?"

"Only images of death and stuff."

"Only images of death and stuff." He repeated and laughed.

Finn took my arm and successfully led me to the car without making me crash into anything. When were both in the car, he gripped my hand.

"You seem so calm." He says and starts driving.

"Happens a lot. Just wait until they go away. I'll break down so fast you wouldn't have even seen it coming."

"Thanks for the heads up. Who else knows?"

"Mike."

"Not even your parents?"

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

I feel him shrug.

* * *

"Who's this?" Ethan sneered.

"Finn, the thirty minutes is almost up. Please go find Mike. Ethan, I don't have time."

"Don't have time." He scoffed.

Finn led me to a wall and I slid down it.

"You have four minutes, Finn." I warned and heard him run away.

Lips crushed down on mine and I tried to pull away. Not being able to see doesn't help this case. Ethan picked me up and held me against the wall. I struggled, but Ethan didn't care. He kissed my neck.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I can't. I love you so much, Samantha. We were meant to be together. Let me love you." His hands went exploring.

I put my knee between us and kneed him in the stomach. "Three." I whispered as I fell back down to the ground.

My emotions start to get out of control around the last five minutes. Foot steps pound against the floor loudly and I'm picked up, bridal style by Mike.

"Two." I whisper to him and he picks up the pace.

He brings me back to our old apartment and lays me down on the bed. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"One." Mike whispers and hugs me tightly.

A minute passes and I start to sob. My eye sight came back so i could clearly see Finn and Mike's worried faces.

"I'm going to get you something. Finn, watch her." Mike leaves the room and Finn climbs onto the bed.

I cuddle up against his side and cry. The things I saw this time were horrible. Mike comes back with a hamburger and hot chocolate.

"How bad was it?" Mike asks softly.

"Much worse than last time." I said wiping away tears. "I absolutely hate crying. Sorry you had to see that."

Finn kisses my forehead. "That's ok."

"Who was it this time?"

"The whole family. Derek included. It was more realistic this time, though. Now I'm sure it's going to come true if we don't prevent it."

"How will we know how to prevent it?" Finn asks.

"Something big is going to come through that gate. I realized, though, that me, Mike, mom, dad, and Uncle Uriah weren't in it. I know that Mike, mom, dad, and I are Divergent but what about Uncle Uriah? Is he one of us? Why aren't the Divergent being attacked?"

"How come we can do things mom and dad can't? You, I guess we could call it, can see the future. I can solve anything and do anything."

"We are the only two people who can be in any faction we choose." I took a huge bite of the hamburger.

Before I could stop it, a moan escaped my mouth. Mike and Finn burst out laughing and I punched both of their arms.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison.

"It's not nice to laugh at people."

"Sorry, love." Finn smiled.

"You better be. You know damn right I can beat both of your asses."

"I know." They said in unison again.

This time I laughed. Both boys grinned evilly at each other. My eyes widened as they both descended on me. I didn't get away fast enough. They started tickling me and I giggled. A lot. Trying to get away from them, I rolled onto the floor. It didn't work. They continued to tickle me until I screamed sorry.

"For someone so lethal, you sure are ticklish." Finn said.

"Everyone has a weak spot." I replied. "Mine is hamburgers and hot cocoa."

"No, it's being tickled."

Mike stared wide eyed at Finn. No one ever talks back or corrects me. I sat up and looked at Finn, who was laying on the bed.

"You're lucky I like you."

**Oh if anything is messed up sorry! Don't have time to check it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure about this chapter... I think I was half asleep when I typed it up**

"Lucky?" Finn raises an eyebrow.

"Lucky." Mike confirms.

"Mike, are you wondering what happened between me and Ethan?"

"Yeah, you two liked each other."

"I caught him cheating."

Mike gaped. "You're kidding. After he tried getting you to go out with him?"

I nod. I should tell them. "You wouldn't believe what he did in the hallway."

"While you couldn't see?"

"Yeah, he freaking groped me. He told me to let him love me."

"He _what_?" Finn hissed.

"Don't worry. I'll kill him later, but now's not the time. Right now, you need to get home so Ms. Prior doesn't kill you. And you and I, Mike, need to get ready for tomorrow."

"I can stay here if you'd like."

I smiled at Finn. "I'd love that, but I don't think anyone else would. Come on. I'll walk you."

* * *

"I'll come back tomorrow, love." Finn kisses my forehead.

"Don't come early though. I've got to see one of my fears and try to get out of it. Even though I probably already know what one of them are. I'm never going to be able to beat it."

"You will. Just remember it's not real. It may feel real and look real, but it's not."

I sighed. "I know."

"Good. I'll always be here to protect you. No one is ever going to lay a finger on you."

I smiled at him. "I like the sound of that. Having you around. Mike seems to like you."

"Everybody likes me."

"I'm going to shoot your big ego."

He pretended to get shot in the heart. "Why would you shoot me?"

"Because you have a big ego." I replied and watched him lay on the ground.

His hand grabbed my hand and the next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground. Finn pulls me on top of him and I lean down to kiss him. My hands rest on his chest while his hands cup my face. His hands slide down to my waist and stay there.

"Talk about rebound." Ethan said.

Finn's grasp on my waist tightens, but not so much that it hurts.

"You are a dirty little slut. Having to go after another man. By the time you're twenty you'll have done every guy in the compound. Remember that one guy? I forget his name, but you started all of this when you were a little girl. You  
were a little slut."

I tried to pull away from Finn, but he held me tight.

"Don't move." He whispered against my lips.

"Why?"

"Just pretend you're not affected by it. We'll kill him later. All that will be  
left will be his finger."

I smiled slightly. Hands grasp my shoulders and I'm yanked off of Finn. Ethan holds a knife to my neck.

"Seriously? Can't you just leave me alone?" I ask, annoyed.

"No."

Suddenly, the knife is gone and I'm taken into someone's arms. I look up. It's Aaron. I twist around to see what was going on. Edward and Myra, mom and dad's friends, were there with Peter, Aaron's dad. Everything happened so quick that Finn was still lying on the ground in shock. Peter goes over and helps Finn up. Finn comes over and takes me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's ok. You should get going. Ms. Prior won't like that you've been gone all day."

"What about you?"

"We've got it from here." Edward laid a hand on Finn's shoulder.

After Finn drives away everyone starts asking questions. Everyone here knows what I've been through so the questions were kind of awkward.

"He didn't touch you, right?" Peter asked nodding towards Ethan, who was bloody on the floor.

"No, just put a knife to my neck."

"How? You're the best fighter anyone's ever known."

I felt my face heat up. "Well, if you must know, Finn and I were kissing goodbye. Ethan came out of nowhere and started saying things. Next thing I know, I'm yanked away from Finn and there's a knife against my neck."

Edward sighs and rubs his temples. "You must be a danger magnet."

I scowl at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Even before you were born, you were in all kinds of danger. You even died."

"I _what_?" My eyes were wide.

"Died. The doctor thought you'd died because of stress."

"Then how am I alive?"

"No one knows. The doctor said it was like Mike was protecting you. That you two needed to be born then and there or you'd die for good."

"Could that- never mind."

"What?" Myra raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

They all cross their arms. "Spill it."

"Not with him here." I pointed to the now unconscious Ethan.

Peter sighed. "I'll be right back." He grabed Ethan's arm and dragged him away.

About two minutes later Peter was back. I sighed an took a deep breath.

"This is what Mike and I call it anyway."

"Cut to the chase." Edward orders.

"I'm getting there. No need to get your panties in a bunch. I can see the future. Well, we think it's the future."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks.

"I saw everyone dying." They all take in sharp breathes.

"You saw everyone _die_?" Myra asks, confused.

"Yeah, something had come through the gate."

"Was it people?" Aaron asked questioningly.

I rubbed my forehead. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Let's get you inside, magnet." Edward chuckled.

I smacked him, hard, upside the head and walked off. The others following in pursuit. Ethan's such an ass. First, he's all like you're so beautiful. Then, he's all like I don't need her and sucking off some girl's face. And _then_, he's like let me love you. _Then _he tried to kill me. I think this guy has some serious mental issues. He should be sent somewhere. Finn really wants to kill him too. I should let him. The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. I just talked with everyone about the things I saw. Nothing changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**:( I'm so sad right now. Someone reported my other story for MST **

"Calm down." Mom's voice drifted through the meadow I suddenly appeared in.

A rabid wild animal had come out of nowhere and started to circle me. My heart was pounding and my palms were getting sweaty. I won't scream. I refuse to. The animal was foaming at the mouth and it's eyes were black holes. It continued to circle me until I moved my arm to scratch my nose. Great. I just had to get an itch on my nose. The animal pounced and I dodged it almost a second too late. I rolled onto my stomach and sprang up. It's just a fight. Just act like you're fighting someone. The animal pounced again, but this time I wasn't so lucky. It was like it had lightning speed. I was struck down with the rabid animal on top of me. Its paw-like feet held my arms down. Hot, liquid dripped onto my face and burned the skin at first touch. I cried out in pain. _There's a knife by my hand. A knife. _Something hard and not so heavy appeared under my hand. A hilt. I grabbed it and drove it into the animal's chest. The animal cried out and tried to swat at me, but everything disappeared and I was back in the room with mom. She was staring at me in awe.

"Two minutes and thirty-four seconds. Even better than me."

I shrug. "I have to go through this again tomorrow don't I?"

"Yes, but a different one."

I stick out my tongue in disgust. "I don't want to know the rest of my fears."

"Sweetie, trust me, you want to. So you can face them."

"Face them my ass. I'm going to find Mike then go to lunch. Do you know where I can find him?"

She smiled and thought for a moment. "By the Chasm."

I made a face. "Why did he have to go there?"

She shrugged. "I'll see you at dinner." She kissed my forehead and sent me off.

I trudged towards the Chasm. Seriously, Mike? Why the Chasm? I stopped ten feet away from the railing. There is no way in hell he's getting me that close.

"Do you know where I can find a hot and beautiful, tall, and blond girl? Did I mention hot and beautiful? I've been waiting for her, but I don't think she plans on showing up." Finn whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she was looking for her brother, but her boyfriend will do just fine." I twisted around so I could face him.

He presses his forehead to mine. "Good because I don't think I could handle being told to leave." Finn leans in to kiss me.

"I have a boyfriend." I breathe.

"I don't think he'll mind." He smirks.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. Finn kisses me passionately. I pull away and hug him. He kisses the crook of my neck and sucks on my skin until I'm sure there will be a mark.

"Right where everyone can see it too. Gee, thanks. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Yep." He said popping the "p" and kisses me again.

"I'll have to go to Aunt Christina and get some make up to cover-" He shuts me up with a kiss. "You're going to be the death of me."

He chuckles. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Ms. Prior said I could stay here for a little while. I just have to report back every couple of days. That still is my home. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Where ever you are is my home."

My face heats up. "That's so cheesy but romantic. Now you can meet my family."

"I'd love too."

* * *

Finn and I hung out for the rest of the day doing fun things. After we ate lunch, Uncle Zeke invited us to go zip lining. Marlene and Susie came along and we had a blast. Finn really enjoyed zip ling. Even though he screamed on the way down. When we came back, Aunt Christina was waiting for us with Derek, who's third birthday is today.

"Happy birthday!" I take Derek from her and give him a kiss.

"Tank you, Sam." He hugs me around my neck. "What tis?" He points to the red part on my neck.

I feel my face heat up and Aunt Christina just laughs. "I won't tell."

"Thank you. Do you have-"

"Of course! Follow me back to the apartment." We follow her and she rubs some stuff called concealer on it.

I look in the mirror and see that it's all gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. Mom and dad would have killed me."

"No joke. Hey, Sam, can you watch Derek for me until dinner? I'm going to get his g-i-f-t."

"Oh sure. Here," I fish money out of my pocket. "Pick a little something up from me and Finn."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aunt Christina waggles her eyebrows at me and smirks.

"Aunt Christina!" I laugh.

"What? He's cute." She looks him up and down.

"Are you being serious right now?" I laugh again. "Come on, Finn." With my free arm, I slip it through his and walk away. "Bye, Aunt Christina!"

"Have fun and don't kiss in from of my son!" She calls down the hallway.

Finn and I laugh. I would never do anything like that while there's a baby around.

"So, Derek, what do you want to do? Since today's your birthday I'm going to allow you to do almost anything."

His eyes brighten and he beams at me. "Jump on ouch?" He still has trouble pronouncing his c's and k's.

"Of course, but we'll go back to Aunt Tris's apartment."

Derek cheered and we walked towards my old apartment. When we get there, I turn on the lights and set Derek down on the couch. Finn grabs my waist and puts me on the couch.

"I was very capable of doing that myself."

"Nah, it seemed like a great opportunity to do that." He grinned.

"You're not going to join us?"

"Nope. I like the view from here."

"Don't be a perv."

He just laughs. I lean down and take Derek's hands. Finn whistles under his breath. I pretend I didn't hear it and jump on the couch with Derek. The couch is very springy so Derek jumps pretty high. Finn is watching me closely. The concussion-like thing that I got with Noah made my head a little sensitive so it's somewhat easy to get dizzy. My head starts to throb slightly and I stumble, but not enough to cause Derek to get hurt. Finn catches my slight movement and gets up. He forces me to sit down and takes Derek into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. I'm Finn."

"I'm Dere." I smile at what he calls himself because he can't pronounce the k.

Finn smiles. "Nice to meet you, Derek. Why don't we let Sam rest for a little bit? You and I can go into the kitchen to get ice cream."

Derek grins at Finn. "Ice ream?"

"Ice cream." Finn confirms with a nod and I watch them go into the kitchen.

After a moment of loud banging and laughter, Derek and Finn come back out with a small tub of ice cream and spoons.

"I hope you didn't break anything."

Finn pretends to be hurt. "I'm shocked you'd say such a thing."

I laugh at him and take Derek back. Finn feeds himself and I ice cream while I help Derek feed himself. We tricked Derek after a few minutes and said that we finished all of it.

"Now it's time for dinner." I say and stand up. "I wonder if we're going to Aunt Christina's." I say to myself.

"Let's go find out." Finn takes my free hand and our fingers intertwine.

We walk towards Aunt Christina's apartment. When we get there, I knock and Uncle Uriah opens the door.

"Are we having dinner here?" I ask and step inside.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Mike and Lynn to show up. Everyone's already in the kitchen."

I bring Finn into the kitchen to meet everyone. Derek complains as I put him in his high chair.

"If you sit in here, I'll sit next to you." I promise.

"Otay." Derek nods his little head.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Finn, my boyfriend." Everyone was there including Aaron, Peter, Edward, and Myra.

The men at the table eye Finn suspiciously while the women smile at me. I take a seat next to Derek like I promised and Finn next to me. He puts his hand on my thigh and draws circles. Seconds later Lynn and Mike come in and take a seat on the other side of Derek. Aunt Christina walks by, sees where Finn's hand is, and smirks. Finn doesn't bother to remove it and neither do I. I see no point to. We eat mac and cheese, Derek's favorite, for dinner. When we're finished eating, the guys of the family decide to ask Finn questions.

"Will you hurt her?" Uncle Zeke asks.

"Absolutely not. It would be like cutting my own arm off." Finn responds immediately.

"You won't force her to do things she doesn't want?" Mike asks.

"Never."

The questions get more serious but then become jokes. When Derek has to go to bed, he doesn't want anyone but me to put him down. I gladly pick him up and bring him into his bedroom. When I make sure all the lights are off and the monitor is turned on, I lay him down and kiss him goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper and silently walk out.

I walk right into Aaron and Mike. "Hey guys." I whisper and start to leave, but I'm pulled back.

"Want to leave the compound and go do something fun?" Aaron asks.

"Like?"

"Mess with the Amity." Mike suggests.

"How would we do that?"

"Take things and put them in different places."

"Nah, I'm good. I'm tired and we have another simulation in the morning. Maybe next time."

They nod and walk off. I grab Finn's hand, say good bye to my family, and go back to my old apartment. Since Finn's here, I might as well put my bed to use. After Finn and I change, I cuddle up against him on the bed. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. He pulls the covers over us and strokes my hair. The motion lulls me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Samantha, you must calm down." Mom's voice drifted through the new scenery.

First I was in a meadow. Then on a bus. Now, I'm in an abandoned building. The ground begins to shake and I'm knocked to the floor. I wonder what kind of fear this is. The door to the building opens and people start to file in. People in armor with guns, people in lab coats. The guns are pointed at me and a man steps forward.

"I wouldn't try anything." He says.

"Samantha? Can you hear me? The system is-" Mom's voice disappears.

"Who are you?" I hiss at the man.

"I'm Sergeant Willis. Nice to finally meet you, Samantha."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We've been keeping an eye on you. We could use a fighter like you among our ranks."

"Where did you come from and why aren't I in a simulation anymore?"

"We needed someway to get this information to you. The head of the country would like to speak with you in person to talk about something."

"Why me?"

"Because you're not like anyone else and you seem to know a lot."

"I'll give you permission to enter the gate. One car with the head of the country in it. We'll talk on the train so no one can overhear. Bring only four guards. I'll have four also, but bring no weapons. We are to talk not fight."

"You must be special if you must bring guards with you."

"You have no idea." With that, all of them are gone and I'm back in the room with mom.

She's not the only one there, though. Mike, Finn, dad, and her are. They're all staring down at me with worried expressions. I smile sheepishly.

"So who wants to go for a ride?"

* * *

"When is this so called head of the state supposed to be outside?" Mom asked, annoyed.

"There they are now." I point to a black car coming through the gate.

The car stops in front of me and five people step out. Four of them are in armor and one of them in a suit. Among them is Sergeant Willis. I step forward and shake his now outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you in person, Sergeant Willis." I look up at him.

"You too, Samantha. I would like you to meet the head of the country. Bryson Altman."

Bryson steps forward and shakes my hand. "What a beautiful young lady."

I let go of his hand. "The train should be here any minute."

My face is emotionless throughout the meeting. When we get onto the train, I notice that Bryson is the only one having trouble getting on. I sigh, roll my eyes, and help him up. He has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's pretty young. Maybe in his thirties.

"So what do you want?" I sit down, my back on Finn's chest.

"I would like you to come and run the country with me. Well, actually you'd run your little country here and I'd run the other one. We can work together."

"It's not mine to run."

"Is it not? Hmm. Surely it does not matter?"

"As a matter of fact it doesn't but she's not going anywhere." Dad says.

"By all means stay here then. I'd love to have you running this country."

"I don't think it's a country." I say.

"Then what is it?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but I'm only sixteen. I can't run a country."

"Then have someone else do it for you. They just have to listen to you. You stay in touch with me and we can converse with what we have."

"No."

"No?" Shock and anger were written all over his face.

"No." I confirmed.

"You little-" He raised his hand to hit me, but Sergeant Willis caught his wrist.

I shrugged nonchalantly. I've been smacked before. This doesn't really faze me.

"Come on, Bryson. I said she wouldn't go for it." Sergeant Willis said and began whispering something in my ear. "If you need me, just send up a flare or something." He pushed Bryson out of the train car and followed after him.

So did the people that came with him. I leaned back against Finn and closed my eyes.

"Damn he was annoying."

"He wanted to hit you." Finn said.

"I don't care. He could have hit me. These days I'm starting to think I deserve it."

"Don't you dare say anything like that. You don't deserve to be hit." He whispers harshly in my ear.

"That Sergeant Willis guy was nice." I say out of nowhere.

Everyone laughs and I notice that it's our turn to get off. I stand up and launch myself off. After everyone is out, I refuse to stand up. I'm feeling a bit lazy so I just lay there. Finn gives up trying to get me to stand after I kept collapsing. He throws me over his shoulder and we go back into the compound. Finn doesn't put me down, instead he just walks around with me over his shoulder. I start to hear the sound of rushing water. My eyes widen in realization. He let's go of me easily and I run back into the middle of the Pit.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I speed walk away from him.

He's laughing to himself as he chases me. "You were being lazy."

"So? What the hell is your problem? Are you nuts? Bringing me over there?"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't think you'd get so spooked. We weren't even that close."

"It doesn't matter. You still scared the hell out of me."

He frowned. "I'm sorry." He opened his arms and I ran into them. "You know I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"I know. You just wanted me to stop being lazy." He squeezed me. "Please never do that again. Next time just tickle me to death or something."

"To death? I don't think so." He lifts my chin and kisses me softly. "You're all mine."

"I think Derek would object to that. So would Marlene and Susie."

"They're the only ones I'll share you with." I laughed and we kissed again.

We stopped as soon as we heard giggling. I turn to my right. Marlene and Susie were staring at us.

"We came to steal Samantha." Susie smiled.

"But Samantha doesn't want to be stolen." I pouted.

"Come on!" The grabbed my hands and dragged me away.

**If anything is wrong then oops**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are you taking me?" I pulled back.

"There is a man who wants to see you." Susie explains.

I dig my heels into the ground. " F—" Marlene slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No! He said alone."

I take her hand off my mouth. "Go home, then. Both of you."

They frowned but didn't protest. I watched them walk towards their apartment. Maybe I should get Finn. Nah. I walked out of the glass building and towards a man sitting on the ground. They must have heard my foot steps because they stood up and faced me. I braced myself but then realized I didn't have to.

"Samantha, I'm sorry for what happened on the train." Sergeant Willis apologized.

I smiled. "Call me Sam. Why are you here?"

"I slipped away for an hour to warn you. Bryson plans on bringing everything he's got. He's going to try to destroy the factions."

I looked at him confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you said no. He's trying to take over the world so if your not allied with him, he'll bring you down."

"That's what I saw. How much time do you have left?"

"Forty minutes." He replied with a questioning look.

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the Pit.

We ran along the hallways until we reached my old apartment. Mike was sitting on the couch sucking faces with some girl. I made a face and cleared my throat. They jumped apart, faces turning beet red.

"Ava, out. Mike go get the family. _Just _the adults. Sergeant Willis and I will go find Finn." I grabbed his arm again, but this time we ran towards the Chasm.

Finn was leaning up against the railing, looking over.

"Finn!" I called, stopping about twenty feet away earning me a questioning look from Sergeant Willis.

Finn probably can't hear me because of the loud rushing water running through the Chasm. I pushed Sergeant Willis forward and nodded towards Finn. He shrugged his shoulders and went over. Finn turned around and looked at me. Now I'm thankful I dragged Sergeant Willis along. I would have gotten some random person to get Finn for me. That would have been sorta embarrassing. Finn walked over, smiling. He took me into his arms and kissed me. Sergeant Willis looked away. I pulled away and blushed. Oops? Finn grabbed my hand.

"Come now, love. We should get back to Tris's apartment."

"You're right. They'd be pissed if we waited to tell them something this big."

Sergeant Willis walked in front of me and Finn. Everyone was already sitting in the apartment when we got back.

"That was quick." I commented on how fast Mike got them here. "How'd you do it?"

"I said someone, as in you, was pregnant. They said they were going to kill you." Mike replied nonchalantly.

"_I'm _going to kill _you_." I said, glaring at Mike.

He chuckled. "I could have said you died, but I didn't want to deal with the tears."

I rolled my eyes. "Such a total guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and smirked.

He got up and I got into a fighting stance. I motioned for him to come forward. He did. Everyone else cleared the living room. They lined the wall by the kitchen. I laughed evilly.

"Come on, big brother. Or are you scared that I'll beat your ass?"

"I may run while I still have both of my legs."

"I'd catch you."

"I know. That's why I'm not running." He laughed nervously.

"Maybe I'll let you win this one. I'm feeling a bit nice today."

Uncle Zeke snickered and muttered, "Let him win."

I turned to face him. "You fight me then."

His face paled. "Uh, um, no I'm good."

"Aw come on, Zeke! Scared to be beat by a little girl?" Uncle Uriah taunted him.

"What about you? You should fight her." Uncle Zeke retorted.

Uncle Uriah gulped but then saved himself. "Will and I already fought her. She beat our asses."

Everyone laughed at that. Uncle Zeke mumbled something incoherent and took Mike's place.

"Go easy on me?" Uncle Zeke asked.

"Can't promise you anything." I smirked.

He through the first punch. I dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying back, but recovered enough to continue the fight. I started to do some sort of spin kick, but he grabbed my leg and twisted it behind me. Not even a little wince escaped from me. He looked confused. I got a got grip on his shirt and flipped him forward. He grunted and sprang back up.

"At least you last longer." I mumbled, causing him to laugh.

"Of course I do. I'm not a pansycake." Uncle Zeke said and Uncle Will and Uncle Uriah pouted. I punched his arm and he grimaced. "Damn, Samantha. I give up. I want to live the rest of my life."

I dropped to the ground and closed my eyes. "Sergeant Willis shall explain."

My head was lifted and laid down gently on someone's lap. Most likely Finn's. I stayed quiet like everyone else while Sergeant Willis told them what he said to me. Finn stroked my hair and traced my face.

"I have to go now. Good bye, Sam."

"Bye." I put my hand in the air and waved it around.

Finn caught it and kissed it softly. I opened my eyes and grinned at him. He kissed my palm then held my hand to his heart. My grin widened and I brought his head down for an upside down kiss. Dad cleared his throat and eyed me. I stuck out my tongue after Finn pulled away. Dad bent down and grabbed it.

"No!" I shouted with my tongue in his hand.

Everyone that was still in the room laughed. I squirmed and tried to get my tongue back. Dad never let go until mom tackled him. I rubbed my tongue sympathetically, glaring at dad. He chuckled and walked away.

"My tongue." I complained.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do we have to do these things?!" I yelled into the black sky.

I was standing in front of the gate. The ground was shaking violently. The sky was black, but it wasn't night.

I heard mom sigh, "Just deal with what's going on. I have a feeling that this isn't the simulation. This is what's going to happen."

"Well then I'll sit and observe." I put my hands behind my head and sat down. "This should be interesting."

The gates flew open and these dog things ran in followed by humans. The dogs looked like they were rabid. They looked violent and dangerous. One of them padded over to where I was and sniffed the ground. I cringed and then tensed up. My heart started to beat faster as the dog's lip went back and it snarled. A human came jogging over.

"What is it, mutt?" They asked rather angrily.

The dog snarled again and I closed my eyes wishing it would go away. The human bent down, their hand a millimeters from my face. He closed the gap and ran his hand threw my hair. Shock was written all over his face, then he smirked. His hand started going lower and I sprang up.

"Holy shit." I muttered and the human's head snapped up.

I ran for it. The dog ran after me and so did the human. What the hell is going on? I tripped on a rock and put my hands out to cushion the fall but instead I heard something snap. My wrist was screaming in agony and pain. The dog and human closed in then I was back in the room. My wrist was still screaming in pain.

"M-mom, I think my wrist is broken." I looked into her worried eyes.

* * *

"How did a simulation do this to you exactly?" Dad gently touched my wrist and I winced.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I tripped and my wrist snapped."

"Just snapped? And then you woke up and it was still broken?"

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"This is just odd."

"Tobias, we really have to prepare ourselves." Mom and Johanna wrapped my wrist with something that will hold it in place.

"How could my wrist snap in both reality and my mind? How could they sense me and touch-" Dad's head snapped up and stared me down. "my head." I finished.

"We don't have those answers." Mom sighed.

"Finn, Mike, Lynn, and I will go check out the gates for now. Then we'll go to Ms. Prior and see what's going on there." Both of my parents nodded.

"Be careful." Dad said and put my arm in a sling.

I slid off of the table, kissed their cheeks, and left to find my family and boyfriend. They were sitting in the middle of the Pit slapping each other's hands. I laughed and made my way over to them. Finn rushed over immediately when he saw my arm in the sling. He caressed it carefully.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Well, I was in a simulation and my wrist snapped. How? We don't know."

He nodded and waved Lynn and Mike over. They made their way over and eyed the sling suspiciously.

"Did someone finally beat you in a fight?" Mike joked.

"Never." I replied.

He frowned but then smirked. "Good because I want to be there to see when it happens."

I laughed at him. "We need to go check out the gate. Get a gun or something then meet me in the car. Finn, since you're oldest, you can drive."

"Anything for you, love."

I smiled at him. "We need to get going. Make sure everyone outside the gate is okay. Then we'll go to all the factions. We need all the fighters we can get."

* * *

"So nothing has happened?" I asked Ms. Prior.

"Nothing. Finn informed me of some details so I have been keeping guards posted all around. They've reported nothing." She replied coolly.

"Good. Now it's time to check the other factions. How fun."

Ms. Prior smiled. "I'll see you kids later then. Good bye."

We waved good bye and walked back to the car. Gun shots went off and I was tackled to the ground. I pulled out the gun from my waistband and looked around. There's no one around. Huh. I got up and began to run towards one of the buildings but I was roughly pulled back. I cursed under my breath and glared at Finn.

"I have to make sure everything's okay."

"Ms. Prior can do that. We need to get back inside the gate."

Another gun went off and Lynn flew backwards. Her stomach covered in blood. I fell to the ground and crawled over to her. Tears were streaming down my face but I ignored them and focused on Lynn. She was shot. My best friend was shot!

"Help me get her in the car." When no one moved I screamed at them. "I said help me get her in the car!"

They moved and did as they were told. I sat in the back with Lynn's head on my lap.

"Stay with me, Lynn. You need to live. You can live through this. Please stay with me." I cried. Her eyes fluttered closed. A sob escaped my mouth. "Go faster!" I sobbed. "I can't lose her."

When we got back to the compound Mike took Lynn into his arms and ran to the infirmary. Finn took me into his arms while I sobbed.

"She has to live. She's my best friend!" I cried into his chest.

He murmured comforting words to me, but I ignored them. My best friend, besides Mike of course, was just shot in front of me. This cannot be happening. Finn led me to the infirmary and we waited. The whole family was there, but I was crying the hardest. This is all my fault. We should have just gone to all of the factions first. There were ways to prevent this. Mike and I were covered in blood. He was comforting me and I was comforting and dad were comforting Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna. After I cried out all of the tears I started hyperventilating. The doctor tried to get me to leave, but I suddenly got dizzy and passed out right in the middle of the room.

**I was feeling nice so I left you guys with a cliff hanger**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in a white room wrapped in white sheets. Wires connected me to a heart monitor. My hand was in Finn's hand. He was sitting down with his head on the bed. I ran my free hand through his hair. He looked up and smiled sadly.

"You're finally up."

"Where's Lynn? I need to talk to her about something. How did I get here?"

Finn avoided my eyes. "Uh, Sam, there's something I need to tell you."

Obviously something's wrong. He never calls me Sam. "W-what happened?" He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I pulled away. "What's going on?"

"Lynn didn't make it." Finn said quietly.

The memories flooded back. Lynn getting shot. All the blood. Me passing out. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I shook my head back and forth. This can't be real. This can't be happening. No, no, no, no. She's gone. Dead. I took a deep breath.

"Whoever did this is dead. I'm not letting them get away with this." I got up, ripped out the wires, and put my arm back in the sling.

"Where are you going, love?"

"Outside the gate. Bryson did this and he's going to die."

"Let's think about this. We can't just act."

"Yes, we can. My best friend died. I'm going to break into his house and I'm going to kill him. Myself. No one else needs to come with me. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me from going."

"Then I'm coming."

"Fine, but we don't tell anyone."

"You know Mike is going to want to come."

I groaned. "Only the two of you. Go get him and both of you suit up into something. I'll go back to my room."

Finn walked away and I snuck out of the infirmary. No doubt they'll come looking for me when they see an empty bed. When I got back to my old room, I put on a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans. I took my arm out of the sling and slid a black glove onto my hand that went up to my mid-forearm. It had a tight bracelet at the wrist so hopefully my wrist won't move too much. I met Mike and Finn by the gate after almost not escaping the compound. Everyone was looking for me.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked, his eyes red and swollen.

"You've been crying. Don't worry, though. We'll get revenge."

Mike looks at me like I'm crazy but nods anyway. I go out first and avoid all buildings. We go past the buildings where Ms. Prior was. Everything past that was dead. Trees, flowers. There was no life. A huge mansion sat smack dab in the middle. Guards surrounded it, but I saw a way of entry. A window that no one was near. I motioned for Mike and Finn to follow me. After I opened the window, I climbed in and helped out Finn and Mike. Once we were all in, I noticed we were in a bathroom. The door handle jiggled and the door opened. I pulled out my gun and centered it on the person. Sergeant Willis stared at me in shock. I stayed expressionless.

"You're lucky that I was the one who opened the door."

"Move." I pushed him out of the way and walked into a hallway.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked one of my companions.

I turned around. "I died." I continued forward.

Mike quietly explained to Sergeant Willis why we were here. I got bored after a while so I started humming quietly to myself. Someone cleared their throat and I looked forward. Ethan was standing there.

"How did you get in here? You know what, never mind. You're coming with me." Ethan grabbed my arm and jerked me forward.

My friends following silently behind us. Sergeant Willis slipped away at some point. We reached a door that said "Master Bedroom". I snickered as Ethan opened the door.

"Samantha Eaton. What a pleasure to see you again. What are you doing in my home?" Bryson asked.

"I came to ask if I could stay here for a little while. I was thinking about working for you." I lied.

Shock was written all over his face. "Well by all means. Ethan show our guests the rooms."

Everyone seemed to ignore Finn and Mike. I was the first to be dropped off at a room. Ethan shut the door behind me and I took a seat on the bed. Before I knew it, it was dark and I was sleeping. After a few hours, I was woken up with a kiss. It was really dark so I couldn't see anything. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. They traveled down to my cleavage. I made a face. He unbuttoned some of my shirt and tried to pull off my pants. I grabbed his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed into the darkness.

He chuckled a familiar chuckle. "See? We're meant for each other. You're body responded to me."

"You bastard." I sneered.

Disgusted, I moved backwards and kicked Ethan. He fell off the bed, got up and left. I grabbed some tissues and wiped my mouth. How long was he in here? What did he do to me if he was in here longer? Ew I don't even want to think about it. I got up and ventured out to find my boyfriend. After about an hour of searching, I found his room. I climbed onto his bed and slid under the covers to join him. The familiar smell and warmth of his body comforted me.

"Finn." I poked his cheek. "Wake up."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. I kissed him and then rested my head on his chest.

"Yes, love?"

"Ethan's a bastard."

Finn stiffened and hugged me tighter. "What did he do?"

"Tried to get into my pants." I said angrily.

"He _what?_"

"Don't make me say it again. Can we beat him up in the morning?"

"Absolutely." Finn kissed my forehead and we got comfortable.

"I love you." I breathed, drifting off.

"I love you too." I heard him whisper back.

**TADA! Sooooo what did you guys think? I'm only making Ethan do this because I want everyone to hate him. I don't know why. I have this weird fiction grudge against him**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, love." Finn kissed me softly.

I moaned into his lips and I felt his body shake as he chuckled. "No. Not a good morning." I snuggled deeper into him.

"Oh? Waking up to me isn't considered a good morning?" He pretended to sound hurt.

"No." I mumbled.

He gasped in horror and lifted my chin so I looked up at him. I smiled and giggled. Did I just giggle again? What the hell is wrong with me? Giggling? So not my thing. He kissed my eyelids after I closed them again. His lips were cool and soft against my eyelids. I tangled my hands in his hair and crushed his lips against mine. He nudged my mouth open and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So why isn't it a good morning, love?" Finn asked after he pulled away.

"Because we're in this hell hole."

Ethan came barging in at that moment. He looked angry.

"What are you doing in here?" I glared at him.

"You couldn't just tell me we were broken up? Instead of telling me, you go behind my back and sleep with this guy?" His eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never slept with him and who do you think you are? You kissed some girl!"

His face turned red. "It's not like I was fully aware of what I was doing. She put me under a simulation."

"So you admit to kissing her. You know what, it's not like I even care or cared. Get out."

He walked over and slapped me across the face. My left cheek felt hot and stung. I got up angrily and punched him in the face. How dare he! I can't believe he just slapped me. Finn rushed over and kicked him then threw him out. He locked the door and examined my face.

"Are you okay?" Worry and concern filling his voice. "Does it hurt?" He ran his finger over my cheek gently.

I winced and pulled his hand away. "It stings. Does it look noticeable?"

"Very. You have this huge red hand print on your cheek."

"Well, it hurts like hell so what do I do now?" I sighed and sat on the bed.

Finn joined me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. Someone crashed into the door.

"Ow." They muttered.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Finn went over and opened the door. Mike was standing there rubbing his head. I moved my hair so that it was covering my face. Mike looked at me suspiciously and walked over. He grabbed my wrists so I wouldn't swat at him and he moved my hair. A gasp escaped his mouth. He whirled around to Finn.

"Did you do this?" He hissed.

"Absolutely not. I would never hurt her. Ethan did it."

Mike's eyes flared and he turned back to me. "He _smacked _you?"

I nodded stiffly. "Can I have my wrists back?"

Mike looked down, smiled sheepishly, and let go of my wrists. Finn sat down, pulled me onto his lap, and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I already punched him."

"And I kicked him."

"And I beat him up." Mike walked out the door and Finn held me down.

I squirmed around. "Let me go! I want to help."

"No, you stay here. I'll go help." He kissed my forehead and left me.

After he slid me off of his lap, I laid face down on the bed. I started mumbling to myself until i couldn't breathe. I picked up my head and took a deep breathe. Then I went back to mumbling into the pillow. About thirty minutes later, hands trailed up and down my back making me shiver. Then I started to be tickled. I shrieked with laughter. They turned my around so I faced them. Finn was smiling down at me. Not a scratch on him. I hugged him to my chest.

"You're ok." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That worried about me? What were you doing, love?"

"Mumbling to myself."

"About?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I-I don't remember."

He shook with laughter. "Are you sure?"

"Hmmm. I'm sure."

He frowned and kissed me. In less then a second, his frown turned into a smile. I pulled away.

"You smiled because I'm that good of a kisser." I whispered against his lips.

He grinned. "Sure. You're smiling because I'm a better kisser than you."

I smirked. "Okay. Just how do you live with that huge head of yours?"

"I just do."

"I may need to do something about that."

"Just depends on what it is." He pecked my lips.

"Hmmmm." I paused to see his reaction. He was looking into my eyes anxiously. I ran my hand through his hair then traced his lips. "I don't k-"

Finn cut me off with another kiss. He bit my lip and when I gasped he slipped his tongue in. Our tongues dueled until we couldn't breath anymore.

"You suck." I stuck my tongue out and he grabbed it. "Not my tongue!"

He smirked. "I may just have to do something about this."

"Nooooo!" I squealed.

He put my tongue in his mouth and kissed me. I complained against his mouth, but he just continued the kiss. I laid there waiting for him to pull away. When he finally pulled away, I got my tongue back.

"What does everyone have against my tongue?"

"For one, it tastes good." He rolled off of me and I whined at the lack of warmth. "I wouldn't mind staying it's just that you should be getting home. You have to go through the fear landscapes."

I groaned and sat up. "Too bad you can't come with me."

"I can wait outside for you."

"Then let's get going."

He helped me off of the bed and we walked to find Mike. As soon as we found him, we escaped the same way we came in. I didn't get to killing Bryson, but I will. He won't see it coming. He won't feel it. He won't see it. It will be very torturous as I take out his men one by one until only he is left.

**Sorry if anything is wrong xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brooklyn519: I love you too xD Lol Thank you for every review you make**

Everything's burning down around me. My life. The people in it. Everyone is burning. Flames erupted out of the ground and surrounded me. My heart was pounding in my ears. One of the bright orange flames licked my palm. Hot searing pain. My hand throbbed in response. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the flames engulf me. The scene changed and my body was immediately cooled down. I opened my eyes. The meadow was back and so was the rabid animal. Now that I get a better look at it, it looks like a jaguar. Its black silky coat bunched and stretched as it circled me. Though my heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty, I was smirking like an idiot. The jaguar's lips pulled back and I could see its sharp teeth perfectly. It pounced. I didn't move fast enough. I fell to the ground. _There's a gun under my hand. _A second later something hard appeared under my hand. I fit the gun into my palm and positioned it so that I could pull the trigger by its heart. The jaguar's body went limp on top of me. I pushed it off and then the scene changed. Everything went back to normal. No meadow. No jaguar. No gun. I looked around to figure out where I was. I'm... by the Chasm. I ran as far away as I could get. The scene changed again and I was by the glass building. A man was smirking at me. My eyes widened in realization. This is my next fear? The man came closer and I tried to run but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. _There's a knife in my hand. There's a knife in my hand. There's a knife in my hand. _I felt a knife appear in my hand, but I couldn't move my hand. What is going on? The man pressed me close to his body and kissed my collarbone. His hands roamed everywhere. His lips kept going lower. Finally it felt like a force had been lifted and I drove the knife into his chest. I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. For the first time, I could have fought back, but I was frozen. I feel violated. That might have been a simulation, but that didn't stop it from feeling real. Strong arms wrapped around me and I flailed around thinking I was in another simulation.

"Sh, love. It's okay. You're okay." I stopped flailing when I heard Finn's voice.

I relaxed into his arms. "It felt so real. I couldn't even do anything about it."

"It was just a simulation."

"Lynn was supposed to go through the landscape today." I whispered and felt a few tears escape my eyes. "She was supposed to be there when I got out. We were supposed to talk about our fears and try to get over them."

Finn picked me up while I cried into his chest silently. I looked at the doorway when Finn stopped walking. Mom and dad were standing there looking sad. Finn carried me right by them. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want the sympathetic looks. I don't want people to tell me how great I did because I had three fears. Three fears woohoo. Runs in the family. Everybody else can be amazed. I won't. Not until I get my revenge and I'm finally at peace. Finn laid me down on my bed when we got back. I laid face down and mumbled.

"Why does everything happen to _moi_?" I hit my fists against the pillow.

"What did you say?" Finn laughed.

I picked my head up. "I said, 'Why does everything happen to _moi_?'" I put my head back down and yelled at myself.

Finn sat next to me stroking my hair soothingly. He didn't say anything. I continued yelling at myself until I had to breathe. Every time I picked my head up for air, Finn stopped stroking my hair until I put my head back down. Finally, I sat up and leaned up against Finn. He rubbed my shoulders.

"How did you become such a good boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered before moving my hair and kissing my neck.

He kissed my cheek before starting to nibble on my ear. I turned around, straddled him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hair. Finn grasped the back of my neck and pressed my lips harder on his to deepen the kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too."

"Promise you'll never leave me."

I stared into his eyes. They stared at me with love and longing. "I promise. I'd rather die then leave you."

He kissed me again. This time with more passion and love. We were interrupted by a loud boom and screaming. I ran out of the apartment and down the hallway. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped in horror. Finn's hand grabbed mine when he caught up. There was a huge fiery ball like thing in the middle of the Pit. People were lying around it, dead. No one I knew. Finn and I ran to a storage like room filled with guns, ammo, knives, bombs, and grenades. We stocked up, filled a bag or two, and ran up to the tracks. Everything around us was up in flames. Even on the way up we had to be careful or we'd fall because some of the steps were missing. My family was shooting some people that had come in cars. Aunt Christina was putting Marlene, Susie, and Derek into a car. I ran over to her.

"Get them out of here. I'll send Aunt Kailee to go with you. The factionless will help protect you." I had Finn run over and get Kailee.

In no time the car was driving away to safety. I got out a gun and started shooting. Soon my family, boyfriend, and I were standing back to back trying to stand our ground. Luckily none of us got shot so far.

**I gave her 3 fears because I couldn't think of good ones... Ignore *le errors**


	18. Chapter 18

**Brooklyn519 gave me a great idea. To make Michael's story! Or well at least all of this through his POV. What do you guys think?**

The factions as we knew it were burning down around us. I could see Erudite burning to the ground and people running out screaming.

"Behind you!" Uncle Uriah yelled and spun me.

I spun off to the side and he shot a guy that was aiming his gun at me. There was no one else left to kill. Everyone was breathing heavily. We were all bloody and tired. I don't think we could handle another ambush. Dauntless is slowly burning and the members are running out. My family went in and helped people out. I just stood there watching. My whole life is being destroyed. My home. Destroyed. I plopped down where I was and looked around, sadly. The glass building was totally destroyed. I bet if I looked inside right now, the compound would be destroyed too. Mom, dad, and Mike sat next to me.

"What do we do now?" Mom choked up.

Dad sighed. "Rebuild it?"

"Kill Bryson." I muttered and someone put me in a headlock.

"You'll be dead before you can kill me." Bryson whispered in my ear. I clawed at his arm. "It's no use. I'd stop trying and become an ally. We can rule the world."

"Let her go." Mike ordered and the family faced us.

"I don't think I will." A car stopped behind us and the door opened.

"_Let her go_." Finn sneered.

Bryson pulled a syringe out and plunged it down into my neck. I let out a small gasp as my sight changed. Everyone had their weapons pointed at me. They looked angry. I screamed and found comfort in the arms that were now holding me. Wait. This isn't right. My family would never do this. I fought the serum that tried to make me think differently. My sight went back to normal. Finn looked angry, hurt, and worried. Uncle Uriah, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Will, dad and Mike looked very angry. Mom was inching closer slowly so no one really noticed.

"H-honey?" Mom looked on the verge of tears.

How am I supposed to respond? Bryson is supposed to think that I'm under a simulation. Bryson talked instead.

"She won't answer you. The thing I gave Samantha made her forget who all of you were."

Mom's hand flew to her mouth. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. She shook her head back and forth. Dad went to comfort her. Finn and Mike stared in shock and astonishment. How can I tell them that it didn't work on me? Bryson moved some of my hair and kissed my neck a bunch of times. Ew. No one knows how much this disgusts me. I can't even show it on my face. It took most of my will power to keep my face emotionless.

"Come on, Samantha. We need to get you home." Bryson turned me around so I faced him.

His brown eyes bore into my blue-gray eyes. I nodded and pretended. He turned me back around and I winked at my family. Relief flooded Mike and Finn's faces. No one else knew what I did. They were too busy glaring at Bryson. Bryson helped me into the car and we drove off. His hand rested on my thigh and massaged the skin through the jeans. I wanted so bad to rip his hand off of me and jump out. This guy is super creepy. When we got back to his mansion, he helped me out and led me to an enormous room. The bed was gigantic. The dresser was about seven feet long. There was a huge walk in closet. My face showed no emotion until Bryson smiled at me.

"Baby, you're going to be so happy here. No one will ever hurt you again." Bryson kissed me.

I think I want to puke right now. Does he plan on keeping me here like a princess in a tower? I forced a smile after he pulled away and put on a show.

"This is amazing!" I fake-beamed.

"You're probably thinking how it's weird that you're dating a twenty-four year old."

Twenty-four? He looks like he's in his thirties. Wow destroying peoples lives did not do him good. Well, kind of. I have to admit he's kind of cute. Not the kind of person I'd go out with though.

"Not at all." I smiled at him.

Puke. I just mentally puked. Gross. He grabbed my waist and brought me against his chest. His hands slid down past my lower back and cupped my butt. It took literally all of my will power not to jump or cringe away. I wondered around my mind and my thoughts changed. The serum fought its way back. Crap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. This is just great. I'm going to be fighting myself or I won't be in control of my actions. His hands slid up the front of my shirt and when I didn't do anything he removed my shirt. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross! I fought myself for control. Bryson pushed me onto the bed and his hands went to the clasp of my bra. I finally got control and grabbed his hands.

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." I said, feeling self conscious now.

No ones every seen me without my shirt on unless they took it off forcefully. Bryson kissed the hollow of my neck.

"You will be soon." He whispered against my skin, sending chills down my spine.

Now I have some sort of deadline. Soon. I am not doing anything with this guy. I don't even like him! He's my enemy. I pulled my shirt back on and Sergeant Willis came running through the door with papers in his hands. He looked from me to Bryson a bunch of times. This is so awkward.

"Uh, what's Samantha Eaton doing here?" He asked.

Bryson wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to a standing position. "She's my girlfriend."

"O-okay. Here are the papers you asked for." He handed Bryson papers and when Bryson wasn't looking he eyed me questioningly.

'Help me.' I mouthed and used my eyes to plead with him. He just looked at me sadly. Before he could say anything Bryson sent him away.

"Now where were we?" Bryson sat down and pulled me onto his lap so I straddled him.

His hands went under my shirt and massaged the bare skin at my waist.

**okay so I was thinking that I could do Michael's story so you guys could know what they did while she was with Bryson. Ewwwwwwwwwww lol Spoiler alert! Sammy finds some valuable info while pretending to be Bryson's girlfriend. I feel bad for Finn! Sorry for errors **


	19. Chapter 19

About a week went by and I was getting really tired of the same routine everyday. I would wander around the mansion. Bryson would think I was playing with him and he'd come find me. When he found me he'd kiss me and try to get in my pants. I would continually turn him down and tell him I wasn't ready. He is such a pig! Today was the day. The day Sergeant Willis helps me leave or that other thing. I'm pretty sure Bryson is really tired of me turning him down. He looks about ready to rip my clothes off. Ew. Pig. I was in an extra good mood today so I was skipping through the hallways humming to myself. Someone appeared in front of me and I bumped into them. Before I could fall arms slipped around my waist. Ethan was staring down at me. Do I pretend I don't remember?

"Who are you?" I made my voice sound interested in knowing him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ethan. Do you not remember me?"

I shook my head energetically and removed his arms from around me. I continued skipping until Ethan grabbed my arm. He spun me around and crushed his lips against mine. I pushed away.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore."

"Bryson is my boyfriend."

"No he's not." Ethan kissed me again.

I didn't fight him. Why don't I just kiss everyone now? I bet they'd just love that. Ethan cupped my face and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled down at me.

"I'll see you later, Sugar."

I stood there silently and watched him walk away. Oh how I'm glad that I'm leaving today. I walked into Bryson's study. During the past week Bryson's been making me wear very tiny short shorts and tight tank tops. He's wrapped around my finger. I sat on the edge of his desk and crossed my legs. His hand automatically glided up my leg. I've gotten used to it so I didn't jump. Instead I leaned into his touch. He's been so nice to me that I've actually started to like him a little bit. A few days ago he left me in the study after he made out with me for a while. There was a paper that said, '_Make Samantha Eaton your wife. Both of you can rule the world together and have beautiful babies. A secret room in the basement has a button that destroys the mansion.' _I had scoffed at the paper when it said to make me his wife and knock me up. I won't ever have this guys babies. I'd probably kill myself. When I get back home, I'll bring back up and we'll destroy the mansion and I'll finally kill Bryson. _  
_

"Hey, baby." Bryson stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You wanna have some fun?"

"Depends on what kind of fun." I smirked.

"I think you know what I mean." He winked and I faked a giggle.

Upset on the inside? Yes. Missing Finn? Yes. Missing his warmth? Absolutely. Bryson picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He laid me down and kissed me. I turned my head and looked away. He stuck something into my neck and I gasped. I was beginning to get really tired. Bryson smirked and took off my shirt. He kissed my neck and collarbone. He was lying on top of me and sucking on my neck when someone barged in. Finn, Mike, and Sergeant Willis were standing there wide eyed. My eyes were slowly closing. Bryson looked behind him and then back at me. He lifted me up and kissed the hollow of my neck. My eyes closed, but I felt everything. A shirt was roughly forced back onto me and I was lifted into strong arms. Finn's.

"You're coming home, love. Sorry it took so long." Finn kissed my temple.

I fought against the sleepiness so I could see Finn again. It worked. I opened my eyes slightly. He wasn't wearing a shirt and let me just say that he looked hot. I looked down to see that I was wearing his shirt. He looked down at me and smiled. That was the last image I saw before I passed out.

* * *

I groaned. "Where am I?" My heat felt like someone ran it over with a train and anything that moves.

Someone was staring down at me with love and concern in their eyes. "Do you feel okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but who are you?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"You don't remember me?" He choked up.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "Oh, wait. Now it's all coming back to me. Hey Finn." I smiled lovingly at him.

He shook his head and kissed me. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so."

Just then, a doctor came through the door. "Ah, I see you're awake now, Samantha. How is your memory?"

"Well, let's see. I forgot who my own boyfriend was. I see that as a bit of a problem."

"About that. The serum that Bryson injected you with was 50 times stronger then the first one. It made you temporarily forget everything. If he gives you one more, you're sure to forget everything. For how long we don't know. Maybe forever." The doctor walked out.

I didn't know I was crying until Finn gently wiped the tears away. How can this be happening? I thought I was immune to this. Maybe there's some way I can fight it. I looked into Finn's eyes.

"I'll forget who you are. I'll forget who my family is." I sobbed.

Finn laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I sobbed into his chest.

"We won't let that happen."

"What if you can't prevent it?"

"You'll always remember me. I'll make sure of it." He kissed me.

**What if a little birdy gives her the serum when she doesn't even realize it? She collapses, passes out, and forgets everything... Hmmmmm Muwhahahahahahahhahaha **


	20. Chapter 20

**THE BANE CHRONICLES! WHOM IS FANGIRLING OVER THIS? **

* * *

Finn and I have been helping clean up the factions over the past three weeks. It's been a while and still no sign of Bryson. Everyone's been keeping a close eye on me. I haven't been allowed to go anywhere alone. I don't mind because Finn's the one who's mostly been with me. The glass building was already cleaned up.

"There's nothing left to do, love. You can stop now." Finn worriedly took the pieces of building out of my hands.

I've been working none stop for the past two days. Literally. Day and night. None stop. Last time I checked, there were dark circles under my eyes and I was shaking from exhaustion. Finn grabbed me before I could fall. I was so tired it wasn't even funny. When I said worked none stop I meant it. I barely ate. Finn had to force feed me most of the time. Not that I mind that either.

"You need to sleep." Finn carried me bridal style into the tent that I was staying in for now.

He was about to leave after he laid me down but I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise." He laid down with me and I snuggled up against him. "Go to sleep now."

The nightmares were horrible. It went a little like this.

_I woke up and looked over at my boyfriend. Ethan was smiling down at me. He held me close and whispered in my ear._

_'I love you.' _

_I smiled back. 'What are we going to do today?'_

_'I don't know. You won't be remembering anything. That's for sure.'_

_'What do you-' Ethan pulled out a syringe and plunged something in my neck. I gasped in surprise. 'W-who are you?'_

_The guy in front of me laughed. _

It was horrible. Am I right? I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Finn was asleep next to me. Or at least I thought he was. He was staring at me. The he smiled.

"You're finally awake, love."

"How long have I been asleep?" I yawned.

"A couple of days." He said it like it was no big deal.

"Holy crap. A couple of days." My eyes narrowed. "You probably left me."

"Just to go to the bathroom. I didn't really want to pee in my pants. Mike brought me my meals."

"So you technically didn't leave me." I beamed at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me. "Come on, love. We're going to the Ferris wheel."

"Do you think it's safe?"

"When is it not safe with me?"

"I don't think I should answer that."

"Oh, I see how it is." He started to leave.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed his hand causing me to fall out of the bed. "Ouch."

He laughed and helped me up. "We're going now."

* * *

I grab the first rung and start to climb. When Finn started to climb, I was already up by a few feet. Taller then he was anyway. Much taller. The higher I get, the stronger the wind is. I pull myself closer to the bars. Not close enough obviously. We climb a little farther and the wind howls, loosening my grip on the bars. I frantically try to pull myself closer but the wind just keeps coming on stronger. I feel a hand on my back pressing me forward.

"You're OK." Finn assures me.

I nod tightly and after a bit more climbing we reach the platform. I shift to make room for Finn and let my legs dangle off the side.

"This is so pretty." I started dancing in place.

Finn just looks at me like I'm crazy and kisses me.

"Wanna go higher?" He asked before I could.

"You read my mind." I smiled.

**Finn **

We begin climbing again, and then suddenly, Samantha stops. She _lets go of her rung _and she _points. _

_"_There used to be lights over there." She says sadly. "When me and Mike came up here there were lights. Very pretty ones."

I'm extremely nervous, so I climb up until my feet are on the same rungs as her feet, my legs on either side of her, so if she falls back, at least she'll be falling against me, and not against the ground, plummeting to her death. I want to wrap my arms around her, but I don't. That would probably cause us both to fall. I mentally shake myself and kiss her neck. She shivers and grabs the bars again. I move her hair and kiss her neck...again. She giggles so I keep pecking her skin.

"_Finn stop!_" She giggled some more.

**Samantha **

He wouldn't stop kissing my neck. Then he went from kissing it to sucking on my skin. My parents are going to be very suspicious. Whatever. I sigh.

"We've been up here for a while. People are probably starting to wonder what happened to us."

"I kidnapped you." Finn replies.

We had climbed back down to the platform to sit and relax.

"Really? If this is being kidnapped I wouldn't mind it."

He chuckled. "I think you're right. We should get going. It's getting dark."

Finn wasn't kidding. It was getting really dark. Finn went down first and I followed quickly behind him. We walked back in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence either. Finn was holding me close. Like I was going to be ripped away at any moment. My arm was wrapped around his waist as I leaned against him. His arm was wrapped around me securely. Everyone at camp was sitting around a fire being loud just like Dauntless should. I smiled and ran over to them. Finn sat behind me and rested his chin on my head. I leaned into his chest. He felt like home and safety. This is what it's like to feel at home. Being with the person you love doing the things you love. Spending time with not only one person you love, but everyone else too. Is this what it's like to be in love? Swooning over your boyfriend? Spending every minute with him?


	21. Chapter 21

"Finn?" I yawn.

I must have fallen asleep and Finn brought me back. The sun is bright and shining through the fabric of the tent.

"He's in the bathroom." Sneered a familiar voice.

I jumped back and fell to the floor. The shuffling of feet was heard and I saw him. Ethan was walking towards me. I screamed. Ethan was already next to me with a syringe. My family, including Finn, ran in. Horror was written all over their faces. Ethan got the syringe ready.

"I love you, Finn." I cried as Ethan plunged it in my neck.

* * *

"Where am I?" My heart hurt like hell.

People were sitting, no kneeling, by the bed I was sitting on. I squeaked and they looked up. There were seven guys, including a baby boy, and six girls. Two of the younger girls were crying their eyes out. The baby boy just looked confused.

"Do I know you?" I wondered.

They all looked very familiar. The tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes left the tent.

"Samantha!" The baby boy exclaimed.

"I-is that my name?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. The rest of the people stared at me sadly. Their eyes swollen and red, their faces blotchy.

"It was so powerful she doesn't even remember her own name." Another boy with dark hair got up angrily and left.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered.

"Oh, honey, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Derek, let's show Samantha some things." The lady that was holding the baby boy offered me a hand.

My heart and gut were telling me to trust her. So I took her offered hand. She helped me up and we walked out. Derek kept sneaking glances at me. He was just the cutest thing.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Of course you can. My names Christina, by the way." Christina handed me Derek. "I'm your aunt and godmother."

"Really? I'm guessing that all those other people were my family too. Who are my parents? They're not dead are they?"

Christina laughed lightly and turned back towards the big tent. "Tris! Four!" She  
called.

"Four? Like the number?" That just made her laugh even harder.

Two people, male and female, came out and jogged over to us. The female had blond hair and blue gray eyes. The male had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was short and he was tall.

"Hi, Samantha." She beamed at me. "My name is Tris."

Something was telling me to hug them both. I fought the urge for a second, but it overwhelmed me. I gave in and hugged them both. They were shocked, but hugged back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on." I wiped tears from my eyes.

They smiled at me. "That's quite all right." The guy who must have been Four said. "I'm Four, but by my family I'm known as Tobias."

"Do you mind if I call you guys by your names? Right now I don't really feel comfortable calling you mom and dad."

They nod tightly. A quick emotion of sadness washes over their faces, but it's gone as fast as it came. I feel so bad that I can't remember them. They seemed like really nice parents.

"We should introduce the, erm, rest of the family." Tris looked nervous.

Derek is hugging my neck as we walk back to the tent. I don't mind. For some odd reason I want to hug him and never let go. Everyone else was sitting crossed-legged in the tent. When I walked in they all smiled. I smiled back and sat down with Derek still hanging on to me.

"My name is Zeke and this is Shauna." The guy, Zeke, introduced himself and the lady next to him. "Those two over there are Marlene and Susie. They belong to Will and Kailee."

Will waved enthusiastically and Kailee smiled. Marlene and Susie smiled, but still looked like they were going to bust into tears.

"I'm Uriah." A guy introduced himself.

"Hi." My grin widened, but then slowly faded as I saw the two guys that left before.

The dark haired one looked similar to Tobias. Maybe he's my brother. Their faces were red and blotchy. They look like they've cried the most.

"Don't cry. It's still me. I'll make it back." I whispered and clamped my mouth shut. "I'm sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

The dark haired boy beamed at me and then looked at the boy next to him. He whispered, "She's still in there, Finn. She's trying to get her mind back."

The light haired boy was nodding through tears. I had a weird urge to reassure him with a hug, but this time I wouldn't give in. _Samantha Eaton, you need to remember. _What was that? That was just weird. Remember what? My family? The dark haired boy came over to me.

"I'm Michael, but you call me Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"That's, uh, Finn." Mike scratched his neck nervously. I still looked at him questioningly. "He is- was your boyfriend."

My eyes widened and I started crying. What is wrong with me? Why am I crying? I wiped my eyes. "Ugh, why do I keep crying every time something happens? Sorry. Sorry."

_Because these are _my _emotions, __impostor. It now may be our body you're in, but I can still make you feel my emotions._

What are you talking about? This is my body and mind! I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Sam, are you okay?" Finn came closer.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I sniffled.

"I wonder if she's still the best fighter ever." Uriah said and came up behind me.

"You should fight with her." Zeke laughed.

"F-fight?" I stuttered.

"You are, after all, the best one around."

"Am I really?"

"Absolutely. Come on, Uriah. Fight the girl. The worst she can do is break one of your bones."

Uriah was hesitant but he still came up to me. "Uh, ok. We'll fight."


	22. Chapter 22

"Damn. Girl loses her memory and is still the best fighter." Tobias chuckled.

Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Mike where sitting on the floor groaning in pain. I was laughing my ass off. Who would have known? The guys were already starting to bruise.

"I'm never doing that again." Mike winced.

"That was fun." I commented.

"We didn't even go easy on you." Zeke helped up the rest of the guys.

I laughed so hard that I started crying. Then I fell to the floor.

"It wasn't that funny." Uriah frowned.

"Yeah... It... Was!" I said between laughs.

"Oh shut up." They started laughing too.

I stopped laughing and had a sharp intake of air. I grabbed my head. It felt like someone was literally beating me with a pipe.

"Sam?" Tobias rushed over.

"I feel like someone hit me in the head with a pipe." I grimaced.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it would take your memory away. Bryson told me that it would give you your memory back." Some person came running over.

"Get Ethan—" Zeke started.

"You. You did this. Why?"

"I wanted you to remember me."

"That's bull."

"It's not. I swear."

I roll my eyes and go back into the empty tent.

"We're going to see the compound. They've almost finished rebuilding it." Mike called. When someone said something incoherent he whispered, "He's always watching her. She'll be fine."

Who's always watching me? Finn? My heart longed for him. I still don't know why. I must have been really in love with him. Hands grasped my waist and I was turned around. Lips crushed down on mine and Ethan's hands cupped my butt. I squirmed, but he wouldn't let go. Images flashed in my mind and I felt truly terrified. I pushed away with all my strength and I fell to the ground, crying hysterically. Ethan came closer, but I screamed. He was pushed away and Finn replaced him. Mike and some other guy ran in.

"I remember what happened to me. That _thing_." I cried.

Finn came over and hugged me. Relief flooded my body. He hugged me tight while I sobbed. When I couldn't cry anymore I just held onto him.

* * *

For the past week I've been avoiding Finn. I don't want to, but the look in his eyes make me nervous. I was in the tent getting ready for the day when someone knocked on the fabric lamely.

"Come in." I called.

Finn walked in looking sort of sad. He walked right over to me. "I can't stop thinking about you. Being away from you makes me want to die. You not remembering me makes me want to die. I can't live in a world where my love doesn't remember me. I've read in books that true loves kiss breaks a curse and  
I know this isn't a curse but maybe it will work. I know it's cheesy."

I stood there dumbfounded. His soft lips crushed down on mine and he nudged my mouth open. All the memories flooded back. From my first birthday to the day when Ethan injected the serum into me. I pulled away.

"Geez, Finn. That was deep. I sure didn't think it was cheesy. You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. I love you."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "I-it worked?"

"Of course it worked. You looked like you were about to cry." I frowned. "I was trying to get your attention. It felt like something just possessed me and took over my place. I was still in there of course, but it fought me."

"It worked." He repeated more firmly, staring at me.

"Kiss me already." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that made you weak kneed. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He said each, 'I love you,' between kisses.

I pulled away again and smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed again, but this time I ended up straddling him on the bed.

Finn was lying on the bed with me on top of him. The kiss didn't stop until we had to breathe, but even that didn't really stop us. We were truly interrupted by Mike, who was red faced. He was really embarrassed. I pecked Finn's lips then got up and gave Mike a hug.

"I've missed you so much." I said.

"Sam! You're back." He smiled and hugged me back.

"You can thank Finn."

"Yeah, but no. I don't think I will. After what I saw you guys were going at it like wolves. I figured I should stop it before you did something stupid."

"Nothing with him is stupid." I pouted.

"Sure. Oh, uh the compound is almost finished. After they finish the last store we'll move on to the next faction."

I squealed in delight. Mike laughed and Finn joined me. His fingers intertwined with mine and he pulls me against his side.

"Mike, are you coming to tell everyone the good news?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He showed us where they were.

When we got there they stared at us in disbelief.

"Even memory loss Samantha likes Finn. That's funny." Uncle Uriah chuckles.

I look around and notice that mom and dad aren't here. I frown. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went to go get you. But since your here we might as well talk."

I stifled my laughter and suppressed a smile. They don't even realize. I decide to ask a revealing question. "Did Poco make it out alive? Oh no! I can't believe  
this." I pretended to cry."Samantha Eaton, I can't believe it," said a familiar voice behind me.

When I spun around, I had the biggest smile on my face. Mom and dad were smiling at me. All I could say was, "Finn did it."

"You don't have to go around accusing me of something I'd do again in a heartbeat." Finn pouted.

Mom and dad took turns hugging me tightly. "We're so glad you're back. There's big news."

I looked around and couldn't tell what everyone was feeling. "No one died right? One, two-" I counted them but got cut off.

They all laughed. "No, Shauna's pregnant." Zeke rubbed her stomach.

"You guys tried again already? Wow. Good job." That just made them laugh even harder.

**Any requests for anything to happen? Oh and I'm not starting Michael's story yet, but I will over xmas break**


	23. Chapter 23

**sammyloveshutch: I was having a bad day until I read your review. It made my day. Thank you **

Neither me nor Finn have left each other's side. Mom and dad tried getting us away from each other. Even Mike and Aaron tried. Nothing they did worked. They tried to get us to drink so much water that we were at the bathroom every few minutes. Didn't work. We've been asked if we've gotten tired of each other. Our answers? Never. Since I became a member of Dauntless, I was given an apartment. We stay there. Aunt Christina made me promise not to do anything I'd regret. I promised, but it's not like I'm going to regret it. Finn and I were sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"Hey, Finn, I have an idea."

"What would that be, love?"

"Let me go back to Bryson's."

"No."

"Please? I want to kill him."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Finn, please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I said so."

I frowned and sat on my hands and knees, staring at him. "Please?" I dragged out the word. "I _need _to kill him."

"And you think he'll let you in?"

"He wanted to get me knocked up. Yeah, he'll let me in." Finn's eyes flared and I instantly regretted saying that. "I won't let him touch me. I promise."

His eyes softened a bit. "That won't stop him."

"But I will."

"I know you will, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll give you guys a signal. When I blow up the mansion. You guys will be near by so it will be very easy to see."

"What about you? How will you get out in time?"

"A car, of course. It's probably set on a timer."

He sighed and gave in. "I will never leave your side ever again if you get hurt."

"Deal." I smiled and climbed off the couch.

"Hey, we're you going?"

"To find some food."

"While crawling?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

He didn't answer for a moment as I crawled away. "Nah, your ass is looking fine."

I covered my butt and sat on it. "_Finn!_"

He chuckled. "Come on, love."

"No. Absolutely not."

Finn smirked and came over to me. I started shaking my head back and forth.

"I said no!" I laughed.

He started tickling me. I shrieked with laughter.

"I...Will...Unleash...Poco...On...You!"

"You morbid little girl. This is between me and you. Not me, you, and Poco."

I laughed some more. Finn stopped the tickling and rested on top of me. He kissed my neck while I played with his hair.

"When should I go?" I asked.

"Never."

"Seriously."

"Uh, in the morning so you can just kill him, blow up the mansion, and get out of there."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Then you trust me?"

"With all my heart and soul." He kissed me.

* * *

"Oh, hi." I smiled sheepishly.

Bryson opened the door to his mansion and stared at me in disbelief. He led me in and we sat in his study. "What are you doing here?"

"I realized that I did something wrong. I shouldn't have left."

There was hope in his eyes. He got up and sat next to me on the love seat. "You realized that you want me?"

I nod stiffly. "I got rid of everyone else. We can be together now."

Now there was excitement in his eyes. Oh crap. I didn't realize what I just said. Good thing I put a knife in my belt, hidden from people's eyes. If this will get me closer, whatever. As long as Bryson dies. He pulled off my shirt and I was just in my bra and pants. I pushed Bryson to the floor and straddled him. Bryson was busy trying to undo my pants when I put out the knife. It was too late when he realized what I was doing. I brought the knife down into his chest. Blood sprayed up at me and I wiped it, smearing it across my face. I laughed like a crazy person.

"He's dead. Bryson's finally dead." I got off of him and put my shirt back on.

I jogged out of his study and down to the basement. Right in the middle was a small red button. I ran over to it. There was a lid on it so I took it off and pushed the button. A screen lid up. I have ten minutes. I ran back upstairs and was about to run out of the house when I heard crying. It took me five minutes already to get to the front door. I can't let these babies die. I followed the crying to a nursery. There were six babies laying in cradles. Two ladies were feeding them with bottles.

"We need to get them out. Right. Now." I don't know why, but they listened.

The put four in two seat strollers and carried the other two. I watched them run out and counted out in my head how much time I have left. About a minute. I ran outside to make sure they got out. They were already driving away. I climbed into the car and started it up. About ten seconds left. Shit. It exploded as I drove away. The car tipped forward. I willed it to go back down on the ground, but it flipped over. I saw pieces of the mansion flying out everywhere. The care crashed and my last thoughts were, 'Finn's going to kill me.'

**Darn. Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to fit one in before bed. AND I DID! Yay! Ok so anyone else want to see anything happen before I switch gears and do Michael's story? I mean I can do both but I need some ideas to keep it going. **


	24. Chapter 24

I coughed and looked around. Finn wasn't here. Did I wake on my own? Does he think I'm dead? Oh, no. My arms and legs were cut up and I'm still stuck in the car. I sorely unbuckled myself and kicked out the glass. It shattered easily and I carefully climbed out. The mansion was destroyed. Nothing was left but wreckage and fire. I fist pumped, looked around and then I looked at how bad my injuries were.

"Shit." I muttered.

I was covered in blood from head to toe. My blood. No one else's. Mine. Finn's going to kill me. How the hell am I still alive? What is going on? I stumbled back to the car and the last thing I saw was the world spinning.

* * *

"Sam, please wake up. You said you wouldn't leave me. Sam, please. I love you. Please." Finn's voice drifted through my unconscious mind.

Using all of my will power, I opened my eyes. I had to. I have to. I have to get back to him. My eyes were immediately greeted with a blinding light. When it subsided Finn was looking down at me with a tear streaked face.

"Oh, Sam." Finn kissed me. My lips. My jaw. My cheeks. My forehead. "Never do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

I laughed lightly and winced. "W-what happened?"

"Your ribs were bruised pretty badly. Your legs and arms were cut up pretty bad too, but nothing major. Well maybe except for your ankle. It got fractured during the impact. You've got a concussion."

"You sound like the doctor."

"I made them tell me everything."

I smiled at him. "At least someone knows." I gripped the one of his hands that was laying on my waist and played with it.

"I will always know."

"Good because I probably won't."

He chuckled. "I'm so glad you're okay. They said that since you'd lost so much blood you wouldn't make it. I wouldn't have it though. Still, you're okay."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad I'm okay too. Who knows what slut you would have run to." I shiver to add effect. "They would seduce you and you'd forget all about me." I take my finger and run it under my eye like a tear.

"I am honestly offended, love." He put a hand on his heart. "I would never forget you. Or go with a slut might I add." He makes a face. "I go for the ones with the big-Ow!"

"Asscake." I muttered and looked at my hand to make sure I didn't hurt it when I punched him.

He laughs and kisses me. I grab a handful of his shirt and deepen the kiss. He nudges my mouth open and our tongues dueled. When he pulled away, I giggled breathlessly. He just smiled down at me. Then I noticed that once again I was in the infirmary.

"How long do you think it will take for my ribs to heal?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Why? Were you planning on doing something?"

"Maybe." I smirked.

"I don't know. Doctor didn't really clarify. I'm guessing about one month?" I frowned and he continued. "After a week you should be able to move without it hurting."

"It's worth it if it means Bryson is dead for good."

Finn stroked my hair and caressed my face. "The babies are alive because of you. You did good."

I sighed. "I heard them at the last minute."

"You still heard them."

I shrugged. "Where are we?"

"Ms. Prior's."

"Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone else either so, uh, if you could just pretend like nothing happened." He smiled sheepishly.

"I have a high pain tolerance so I think I could pull it off. You just aren't allowed to hug me."

"Does that mean no kissing?"

"I wouldn't last a day without kissing you."

"That makes me feel special."

"Don't get used to it."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving you."

He stared at me wide eyed and open mouthed. "What?"

"I said I'm leaving you."

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"B-but-"

"I'm just kidding. You mean the world to me, Finn. I wouldn't leave you even if it meant life or death. I love you." I brought his face down and kissed him.

"Don't ever do that again."

I giggled. "You should have seen your face!"

"Shut up." Finn kissed me. His hands cupping my face. He bit down on my bottom lip and when I gasped he slipped his tongue in. "I just want you to know that I love you. I can't express that enough." He said after he pulled away for air.

Now the kiss was filled with so much passion that I just couldn't get enough of him. It just made me hungrier for more. It must have made Finn feel the same way because he climbed onto the bed. This time he was straddling me. His hands were in my hair instead of cupping my face. My arms were around his neck pulling him closer to me. When he pulled away we both took a deep breathe. I smiled up at  
him. I don't think I'll be able to forget one of Finn's kisses. Ever.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered in my ear after he enveloped me in his arms.

"My ribs have seen better days."

He shook with laughter and kissed my hair. I squirmed out of his embrace and pulled up my shirt to see if my skin was bruised. Yes, it was. It was bruised quite a lot. I touched it gingerly and winced. Finn took this opportunity to draw circles around my belly button.

"We should get going., love" He said still focused on drawing circles.

"I guess we should."

**Sorry I couldn't get in an update yesterday. My sis had a chorus concert **


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, Sam, Finn. Where were you guys?" Mike asked, walking over to us.

Finn was holding on to me as I limped towards our apartment. I cussed under my breath and faced him with a smile plastered on my face.

"We were just at Amity, helping out." I lied coolly

"Oh that's cool. We'll be needing your help with with boxes tomorrow. We're bringing in supplies."

"No, uh, I'll do it. She needs to do something for Johanna." Finn covered for me.

Mike stared at me weirdly. "Okay, thanks, Finn."

This was getting awkward. Mike is looking at me like he's suspecting something. "Uh, we have to go." I said.

He blinks a couple of times before nodding. Finn grabs a hold of me again and we go into the apartment. I take a seat on the couch. Finn props up my foot and then goes to get an ice pack. My ankle pain isn't over powering my bruised rib pain, but it's getting there. When Finn puts the ice pack on my ankle I sigh with contentment and pleasure. He bends down to give me a kiss, but he kisses my forehead instead and then looks at me with concern.

"Are you hot?"

"Uh, theoretically speaking or...?"

"No, like hot hot. You're burning up."

"I've never been sick. What are you talking about?"

"You have a fever, love."

"I-I can't! I never have and I will not face the fact that I have a fever."

"It's not just going to go away because you don't want it."

"If I'm stubborn enough."

"You are all ready stubborn. Just face it, love. You're sick."

I frowned. "Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

"Oh, no, Finn. You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." He took my hands and kissed them. He studied me for a second. "Now I see it. Why didn't I notice before? You look really pale. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine." Maybe that's why Mike was staring at me weirdly.

* * *

"Now I see what everyone is saying when they say that throwing up is nasty. Not to mention tastes nasty." I said, wiping my mouth.

Finn had tied up my hair and was rubbing my back soothingly. He chuckled at my comment. "No one ever said it tasted good."

I looked like shit before I came in here. Now it's just worse. My hair stuck to my skin with sweat. I was as pale as hell. I have dark circles under my eyes and I'm really weak. I'm surprised I can even make it to the bathroom.

"Finn, I feel and look like crap." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I can see that." He stroked my hair.

Besides looking like crap, I'm all congested and it feels like someone is churning my stomach. Maybe someone is trying to make butter out of my stomach.

"I don't like being sick." I coughed and winced.

"I don't think anyone does."

"_Finn_, I don't like you seeing me like this."

"You still look as beautiful as ever."

I smiled slightly. Finn's skin was nice and cool so I made him take his shirt off. I was so hot that I was sitting in sweat pants and my bra. The bruises looked weird. They were black and purple. It looks like I've been punched severely all over my abdomen. A knock on the door made me jump. Finn helped me put back on my shirt and then he went over and opened the door. Mom and dad were standing there looking pissed. Dad took Finn into the hallway and mom yanked me up. I cried out in pain when my abdomen stretched and I put pressure on my ankle.

"Sam!" Finn slipped passed dad and caught me before I fell.

I buried my face in Finn's shirt, but not before I saw mom and dad's faces. They were full of confusion and anger. Finn sat me back down and felt my forehead. His face told me that I was burning up again.

"What's going on? Don't think you can get away with this." Mom glared at Finn.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoarsely, my throat sore from crying out. Not to mention that it was already sore.

"Your pregnant." Dad hissed.

Finn laughed. "No she's not. She's sick, that's what she is."

"She's not pregnant? But Michael said-" Mom started.

"Mike? He only saw me, uh, limping after something that happened when Finn and I were away." I coughed and winced again.

"Why do you keep wincing?" Mom raised an eyebrow. Finn's arms dropped and he helped me start to take off my shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?"

We ignored her and he finished helping me. Mom and dad gasped and came closer.

"What the _hell _happened?" Dad's eyes narrowed.

"_Well,_ I killed Bryson and I kind of got into a car accident. My ankle is fractured and I have bruised ribs as you can see."

"So you're not pregnant?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. Now, uh, w-" I held up a finger, turned around, and puked into the toilet.

Finn held my hair and rubbed my back. Mom ran out and seconds later she ran back in with a damp towel. She handed it to Finn who put it against my skin. A moan escaped my lips and everyone laughed. I laid back against Finn's chest and he wrapped me in a freezing blanket. A really big moan escaped my lips and laughter erupted from my parents.

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm not really feeling the best." Finn carefully picked me up and brought me to the bedroom.

"Yes, you obviously need sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

**My last update until xmas eve soooooooooo give me ideas!**


	26. Chapter 26

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry but i cnt do a lot of Tris's pov because I dont feel comfortable doing **  
**what I was going to... Sorry**

**Tris**

"Tobias, would we even care if she was pregnant? You got me pregnant when I was around seventeen." I asked as we walked to our apartment.

"I guess not, but I don't like the image of guys using her." Tobias answered.

"Guys using her." I scoffed. "Finn would never do that. Besides Samantha wouldn't go with a guy like that."

"I guess you're right." His eyebrows furrowed. "Why did they keep it a secret that she was hurt?"

"Maybe because we would have overreacted. Just like we did. Should we bring her something for her stomach?"

"Yeah, she'll need it." He frowned.

I squeezed his hand. "She'll be fine."

He sighed. "I know. It's just that what if she does decide to get pregnant?"

"We'll support her fully. We will not let her down." Tears were threatening to escape but I tried my best to hold them in.

Tobias kissed my cheek, getting rid of the lone tear that managed to escape. "Yes, we will. I'll try not to kill Finn for knocking up my daughter."

"He didn't knock her up yet." I assured him hoping that he wouldn't do anything to piss off Samantha.

"Key word: Yet." Tobias grumbled.

I stopped and faced him. He looked at me questioningly. I cupped his face in my hands and brought his lips upon mine.

**Samantha**

"Finn." I croaked and opened my eyes slightly.

"I'm right here." Finn said immediately and his hand grasped mine.

"Help me get to the bathroom." I sat up and automatically felt nauseous and dizzy.

Finn helped me up and to the bathroom. I fell to my knees and started vomiting into the toilet. Finn has been making me drink plenty of water, but every time I do I puke it up. My hair has been tied up and I've been in a bra and short shorts. I feel like I'm being baked in an oven. It's not a good feeling. Finn had turned on the a/c and I've been wrapped in a blanket sleeping. The sleeping didn't work out so well considering the fever. I was up vomiting ever hour. Finn has never left my side. A knock on the door caused me to stop momentarily, but as soon as the door opened I started again.

"We brought medicine." Mom's voice drifted down to me. "You're going to have to drink it though."

I wiped my mouth with a towel and grabbed the bottle from her. There were no directions so I took a sip. Almost immediately I wanted to spit it out but Finn held my mouth shut. I swallowed it and made a face.

"That shit tasted like crap." I stumbled a little bit from the dizziness.

"You have to take it twice a day for a week." Dad said, eyeing Finn and I.

I nod and sit down. My hand flew to my mouth, but I removed it and puked again. I never want to be sick again. It's the worst feeling ever.

"Feel better, sweetheart." Mom kissed my forehead and left with dad.

"Finn, you don't know how much I want to kiss you."

"We can kiss all you want when you're better." He kissed my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out and stood back up. I clumsily made my way back to the bed and fell on top of it. It was ice cold because of the a/c. I had a smile plastered on my face as I laid there. Kisses were being planted on my neck.

"That's not fair!" I whined. "Don't tease me."

Finn laughed and kissed my jaw.

"You're going to get sick." I warned.

He shrugged. "It's worth it. I haven't kissed you for a whole day."

"That's such a long time."

"I know right?" He went back to kissing my neck. "You're dying to kiss me and you know it.

"I don't want to get you sick because if I do I won't be able to kiss you."

"True. I'll settle for kissing your neck."

"I'm in my bra and you're settling on kissing my neck? Wow I thought you'd be more of a guy."

He shook with laughter. "I'm not going to do that while you're sick."

I smiled at my truly amazing boyfriend. "I love you."

His response was muffled by my skin. I giggled. I'm very ticklish. Finn licked my neck and then sucked on it.

"I should try to get some sleep." I yawned.

Finn kissed my neck one more time and then handed me a blanket. I wrapped myself in it and then curled up with Finn on the bed.

* * *

When I woke up I was by myself. I looked around. It's not like I could see much. It was really dark.

"Finn." My voice was hoarse like it always is when I wake up now. "Finn?" My voice quavered a little bit.

He must have been listening very intently because not more than a second later he ran in. "Are you okay? Do you feel nauseous?"

"No, I just woke up and you weren't here." I frowned.

He frowned slightly. "Sorry, love. Aaron had showed up so I figured that you wouldn't wake up any time soon."

"Aaron's here?"

"Yeah, you wanna come out?"

"Sure." Finn helped me out and we walked out to the living room.

I curled up on the couch next to Finn. Aaron was sitting across from us on the recliner. He smiled warmly at me when I looked at him.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"I came to ask a question."

"Go on."

"Can I be the godfather of your child? Were you even going to ask? Or were you going to leave it up to me?"

My face went beet red. "Mike is going to die. Oh and sure when I become pregnant of course."

"Uh, should I be worried?"

"I'm not pregnant. Just sick."

"Oh, I feel stupid. Er, I hope you know I'll always support your decisions."

I laugh softly and nod. "I know."

"I brought you something." He went into the kitchen and came back out with a hamburger.

My mouth started watering. I totally didn't notice how hungry I was. I haven't eaten anything for two days. "I'm going to end up puking that up later."

"So enjoy it while you can." Aaron hands me the burger and I dig in.

When I finish, I put my head in my hands. Finn rubs my back and plays with my hair.

"So how are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

"Like crap. I'm getting better though." I pick my head up.

"That's great. Then we can go zip-lining."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled joyfully.

"Great. Then we have a date."

Finn tensed up then.

"It's all right, Finn. He's speaking theoretically." I whispered so only he could hear.

Finn relaxed again and drew circles on the small of my back. I shivered and Finn chuckled under his breath. I sighed.

"I have to take that nasty shit again." I made a face.

Finn laughed with Aaron. "Is it really that bad?" Aaron asked.

"Hell yes."

They both laughed again and then my face reddened. I totally forgot that I was just wearing a bra and short shorts. Normally I wouldn't be embarrassed but I have a boyfriend now and this is my best friend. Yes, if I didn't have a boyfriend I would so walk around like this, flirting. That is exactly what I'm saying. I looked at Finn and cleared my throat. When he looked at me questioningly I let my eyes flicker down to my body. His eyes followed and lingered on my chest until I cleared my throat again. His eyes widened and then he handed me a blanket. I smiled gratefully at him and wrapped it around myself.

"Aaron, can you grab the medicine bottle from the fridge?" I asked, not wanting Finn to get up.

"Sure thing, Sam." Aaron went into the kitchen and then came back out with the bottle.

He handed it to me with the cap off. I took a swig and handed the bottle back to Aaron. I made a face as I swallowed. It left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Still tastes like crap." I announced.

They laughed again. Aaron looked at the clock. "I have to go, but I'm sure I'll talk to you later." He got up, kissed my cheek, and then left.

"He's so nice." I commented.

"Take off the blanket." Finn said.

I giggled and did as he said. Finn smirked at me then threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as he brought me back to the room. He threw me down on the bed and started sucking on my neck. Then he kissed my collarbone and the hollow of my neck. I wrapped myself and Finn in the blanket then fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Hope you enjoyed your xmas present :) I'll post another one tomorrow... Sorry for errors I'm super tired**


	27. Chapter 27

Finally, after a week of being sick I'm finally better. No one else is sick either. If I do say so myself it was quite odd. Finn has been making me eat so I'm not super skinny because I wasn't eating while I was sick. My bruised ribs have stopped hurting so I can move without crying out in pain. Finn started to complain when I told him I wasn't going to walk around in just a bra and short shorts.

"Aw, love, no need to be like that." Finn grabbed me by the waist and hugged me to his chest.

I was only in a towel because he took me by surprise when I came out of the shower. Finn had been sitting on the bed waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. He thought I brought clothes in there with me, but when I came out in just a towel he had a smirk on his face.

"No, let me go so I can get dressed."

"I don't think I will." He kissed my wet shoulder and tugged at the towel.

I tightened it around me and tucked the corners under my arms. Finn took my arms and put them behind my back. The towel shifted and started slipping off. I squealed when it almost slid right off my chest, leaving me naked in front of Finn. Finn chuckled and let go of me. I tightened the towel around me once again and glared at Finn.

"My towel could have fallen off." I snapped.

"Trust me, love. If you're not ready I won't push you."

"This is why I love you." I smiled at him.

"Now get dressed. I have a surprise for you." I started to walk away and he slapped my butt.

"Seriously, Finn?"

"Seriously what, love?" He smirked.

"Go to hell." I slipped into the bathroom after getting some clothes. A black shirt with black shorts. Typical clothes.

I slowly got dressed because I wanted to tick Finn off. When I stepped out Finn was glaring at me.

"Did you do that to prove a point?"

"Uh, I don't know. Just to get you mad." He came up to me and I backed up expecting him to do something evil.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I relaxed into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance. I automatically gave it to him. Our tongues danced until I pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

"We're going zip-lining and then you're going to have a sleepover with Marlene and Susie. Tomorrow is their birthday and they asked if I could let you sleepover there for the night as a birthday present. I agreed of course."

"I totally forgot." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't fuss, love. I already bought them a gift."

"Really? Good. Oh, uh, when do I have to go over?"

"Well, after zip-lining you and I are having dinner here and then you'll go over."

"Great. You all ready planned it out."

"That's because I'm so awesome."

"Poco will eat your ego." I mumble. "Let's go."

We went to the Hancock building and went to the 100th floor where Uncle Zeke, Uncle Uriah, and Aaron were waiting. They were all smiling evilly. I have a feeling that they're going to do something. Maybe it's just the looks that are on their faces. Who knows. I don't know what they're up too but I'll play along.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

"Oh yes." Aaron nodded enthusiastically. "Finn, are you sure you want to go down? It's dangerous. But you wouldn't want to leave little Samantha all by herself, would you?"

Finn looked at me questioningly and winked. Crap he knows that they're playing with him. "I think I will. You see, I'm a little scared of heights. Samantha, I'll see you at the bottom."

"What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Sneered a voice from behind Finn.

Everyone knows that he was joking around. I guess someone didn't get the memo. I cleared my throat.

"Um, you do realize he was joking right?" I asked, annoyed.

They snickered and stomped their foot. The building shook and I stumbled backwards. I should have moved closer to the middle of the roof because I was right on the edge. There were screams, probably mine, and people shouting things that I couldn't really understand. It was hard to understand them because my blood was pounding in my ears. I flailed around trying to regain my balance, but I stumbled off the roof. Strong hands grasped my arm and my feet were dangling off the side. I grabbed a hold of part of the roof and tried to pull myself up. The mysterious person was gone, but I was still dangling off the side of a building. Maybe I'll get lucky and fall to my death. Another pair of hands pulled me up. I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were squeezed shut. When I felt myself on the ground again I opened my eyes. I was shaking with fear. There were scared expressions on everyone's faces. I almost died. Someone almost succeeded at making me fall off the Hancock building. I would have been a pancake. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I was still shaking when Finn hugged me to him. I was in shock. I _am _in shock. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I'm alive.

"Can we still go zip lining?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before they all started laughing. "Then we'll go home. You still seem pretty shaken."

I nodded and Uncle Zeke helped me into the sling. He sent me done and I went flying towards the ground. I laughed as I went down. When it was time to jump off, I undid the sling and landed on my feet. I moved out of the way so I didn't get hit and laid down on the ground. My eyes were closed so I relied on my hearing. I heard everyone jump off one by one until I opened my eyes when Finn kissed me.

"I'm so glad you didn't fall."

"Me too."

* * *

Finn pushed me down on the bed and took off my shirt. I kissed him and removed his shirt. Finn was working at my pants as I was working at his. We succeeded on getting them off and we kissed. Finn's hands traveled up my back and worked at unclasping my bra. Then we removed our underwear. Finn made love to me. When he stopped we both laid there laughing breathlessly under the bed covers. Trust me when I say this. I was sore in places that I never thought would be sore. Finn straddled me and started kissing my neck. His lips kept getting lower while I let his hands explore. My hands were on his head playing with his hair. Then I remembered something.

"I have to go to Aunt Kailee's." I sighed, not wanting to leave Finn now.

Finn sighed, already at my stomach, kissing it. I twirled my finger in his hair. He looked up at me with pure love in his eyes. "I don't want you to go now."

"I don't want to go either, but it's for their birthday." I brought his head back up to mine and kissed him.

"Ten more minutes." He said and started making love to me again.

When he stopped again, I curled up into a ball next to him. "I'm going to miss having you in my bed now." Finn murmured against my hair.

I giggled. "You'll have me tomorrow night." I slipped on some pajamas and kissed Finn. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow, love." Finn pulled the blanket over him and just laid there.

I smiled happily and went over to Aunt Kailee's. The door opened as soon as I knocked once. Marlene and Susie were beaming at me. They jumped up and down and then hugged me.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" I asked them.

"Absolutely." They smiled.

**Ooooookay so I only made Sam and Finn do the nasty because people asked for sammy to get preggers... If you don't like it tell me... I was given a great idea so I'm going to use it**


	28. Chapter 28

In the morning I ended up in the bathroom. It had been several days that I've stayed with Marlene and Susie. Aunt Kailee had asked me to stay and watch them for a couple of days. I was throwing up again and I didn't know why. Marlene came through the door rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She asked.

I shook my head and wiped my mouth with a towel. "I don't even know what's wrong. I'm not supposed to get sick again. It's not like I can. I took that medicine."

Marlene looked at me with sympathy and stroked my head. "I'll get Susie. Then we can figure out what's wrong."

I shrug and let her get her sister. What's happening? I hope I'm not sick again. Finn wouldn't be too happy. Finn. I miss him. Out of nowhere I started crying. It basically wen cry, puke, cry, puke. Then Marlene came back in with Susie.

"Oh, Sam. Are you sick?" Susie asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe."

"Let's take you to the infirmary then. Oh and we have to be sneaky."

I laugh and wipe the tears away. "Why?"

"Because we can't let anyone know."

"Okay then let's go." I take their hands and we walk to the infirmary.

The hallways were empty because it was still pretty early. So the sneaking part went very well. There was barely anyone in the infirmary except for a few doctors. One of them included Johanna. I mentally face palmed. Shit. I totally forgot that Johanna worked here.

"Samantha? What are you doing here?" Johanna noticed us. "Are the girls okay?"

"Sam may be sick again." Marlene said.

"Again?"

"She was just sick." Susie explained.

"Alright. Well, I'll take some blood and we'll see what's wrong."

"Thank you." I said and followed her through the doors and to a room.

I sat on the bed and Marlene and Susie sat next to me. Johanna got a needle and stuck it in the inside of my elbow. She took two vials of blood and then left Marlene, Susie, and I wondering what was wrong.

"Do you think she's sick?" Marlene asked Susie.

"What else could she be?" Susie said.

Marlene shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Marlene and Susie argued back and forth until Johanna came in ashen faced.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Uh, um." She looked speechless. "I-I have something to tell you but it's better if we do it in private."

I shook my head and looked at the girls. "Can you two keep a secret? Like really well?"

"Anything for you, Sam." Marlene and Susie answered in unison.

Johanna continued. "Samantha, you are, uh, you're pregnant."

I felt my face flush. Pregnant? All ready? Mom and dad are going to kill me. What am I going to do?

"Now if you'd like, we can give you an abortion right now."

"Absolutely not." I answered immediately. "I will not end a life that never even got a chance to live."

"I understand. Were you throwing up this morning?"

"Yeah, that's why we came here. I wouldn't have even thought about being pregnant."

"Well then I'm glad Marlene and Susie made you come here. If something had happened and you didn't know that you were pregnant you'd have been devastated."

I groaned. "How do I tell my boyfriend?"

"Finn will understand. Besides he'd be a great daddy. You'd be a great mommy." Marlene assured me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for the assurance."

"Anytime, Sam." She giggled.

"Well, thank you Johanna. Can you not tell my parents? I'm pretty sure I'll be dead."

"Alright, but you should at least tell Tris. She'd be even madder if you didn't tell her right away."

"I will. I guess I'll go do that now. Come on girls."

Marlene and Susie jumped off the bed and we made our way to mom and dad's apartment. By the time we got there I was shaking with nervousness. I knocked on the door. Mom answered not a second later.

"Oh, hi, Sam. What's up? You look like you're going to be sick. Are you okay?"

"Mom, can we come in. I have some important news that I have to share."

Mom looked concerned when she stepped aside. Marlene, Susie, and I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Should I get Tobias and Michael?"

"Um, yeah, but make them promise not to kill anyone."

"Samantha, you're scaring me."

"I-it's okay, mom. J-j-just get them." I felt like I was going to break down. Damn hormones.

She got up and went into the rooms. When she came back, Mike and dad were behind her looking at me questioningly. When they all sat down I took a deep breath.

"Don't kill anyone when I tell you this. Okay?" They all nodded and Marlene and Susie gripped my hands. "I-I'm p-p-pregnant."

All of their faces flushed and dad looked at mom. Mike stood up and hugged me. "At least you didn't keep it a secret. How long have you known?"

"We just found out."

Mike sat back down and mom and dad just stared at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please say something." No response. "Mom? Dad?" The tears spilled over and I put a hand over my mouth the hold in the sobs that were trying to escape.

Mom quickly got up and hugged me tightly. When she pulled away dad hugged me just as tight. I sobbed into his shirt and Mike took Marlene and Susie into my old room to play with the dolls I had in there. When I stopped sobbing, dad pulled away and sat down with mom on the couch.

"Are you mad?" I sniffled.

"No, we're not mad. We're just shocked. We didn't really expect it to happen so fast." Mom replied.

"I have to go tell Finn. Oh, no. What's he going to say? What if he doesn't want it?"

"He'll want it. He loves you, Sam." Dad answered this time.

I sighed and stood up. "Can you bring the girls back to Aunt Kailee's apartment? I'll be there soon."

They nodded and I ventured out to my apartment. Finn was cooking in the kitchen when I walked in. I let the door slam behind me. Finn turned around with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw my face it faded. He quickly walked over and took me into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You may want to sit down." I warned and we sat down because he didn't want to let go of me. "Finn, I'm pregnant. Now, you may not want the baby, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to get rid of it. You-"

"Listen, love. I love you. No matter what happens, I am staying with you. You are my forever. I won't leave you. No matter what." Finn kissed me.

**ILoveJaceLolz: I'm sorry! I didn't get your review until after I made this chapter. Again I'm sorry! btw Why? Not trying to be rude but I'd like to know...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning couple does le nasty and it is mentioned a couple of times... Only in the beginning though**

**Finn **

I was cooking in the kitchen when Sam walked in. She let the door slam behind her. I turned around with a smile on my face, but the look on her face got me worried. She'd been crying. I quickly walked over and took her in my arms.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You may want to sit down." She warned. I wouldn't let go of her so she sat down with me. "Finn, I'm pregnant. Now, you may not want the baby, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to get rid of it. You-"

"Listen, love. I love you. No matter what happens, I am staying with you. You are my forever. I won't leave you. No matter what." I kissed her.

I can't believe she was saying that. Of course I want this baby. Pregnant. Samantha was pregnant with my child. We only did it once and she's already pregnant. To be honest that got me turned on. I led her to the bedroom and laid her down. She pulled me down to her and kissed me. I undressed her and then undressed myself. Damn she was sexy. Her body. Her curves. Her-

"Wait, Finn. We can't do this." She whispered.

I didn't want to push her, but I really wanted her all to myself today. "Yes, we can. We still have a week left that we can." The truth is that I didn't know. I know she doesn't want to hurt the baby, but it's barely even there yet.

She nodded slightly and that was all I needed. I pressed her naked body against mine and then made love to her. She seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Sam was laying on top of me panting and gasping for air. We were at it for quite a while. Much longer than last time. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I love her so much. When she pulled away she traced the outline of my face. I pulled the sheet up around us so she wouldn't be cold. The sheet stopped at her waist. I let my hands linger on her legs while she traced my face. She rolled off of me and whispered something in my ear that left it as soon as I registered it. We smiled at each other once more before I started making love to her again.

**Samantha **

Finn is so magical. For the past couple of days we never left the bedroom. Some times I would lay there tracing circles on my stomach thinking about the baby. Other times Finn and I would have fun. After this time though, I told him we couldn't do it anymore. Honestly I don't know what would happen to the baby if we kept at it like that. He understands that so he agreed. We can only make out. Right now I was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling while Finn murmured things to my stomach even though the baby wasn't really developed. He told me he wanted to start practicing. I didn't mind. Finn would kiss my stomach and then he would kiss me on the lips.

"We're not ready to be parents." I whispered and stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

"We will be. By the time he or she comes we'll be ready. You've been helping take care of Derek, love."

"I know but are you sure you want this?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No... I mean... no. Of course not. Are you?" I asked, nervous of what he'd say.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me with a serious face. "Samantha Eaton, I love you so much. You are my forever. Our child will be loved until the ends of the Earth. I'm not having second thoughts but if you don't want this, you can get an abortion."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I will _not _get an abortion."

He kissed me passionately. "Understood."

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too. I hope you don't get too jealous if I love the baby more."

"I would get so jealous." I tell him.

He laughed at kissed me again. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead and got up. "What about Adriane if it's a girl? Or Aden if it's a boy?"

"What's with the "A" names?" I laughed as he helped me up.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. We walked out into the living room and stopped short. Sergeant Willis was sitting on the couch with a bag. When he saw us he smiled.

"I heard you were going to have a baby. So I got you this." He handed me the bag.

Inside of it were diapers and bottles. I laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Your friend let me in."

"M-my friend?"

"Yeah, he said he was your friend. He said his name was Aaron or something."

"Aaron... He let you in?"

"Yeah, he also said to tell you and I quote, 'Thanks for telling me you were pregnant.' He sounded pretty mad."

"Oops. I'll go find him. I guess I should talk to him. Bye." I waved and left the two guys standing there

I walked down to the Pit. There was only one person there and they were standing by the Chasm. I stood quite far from them.

"Hey, person, do you know where everyone is?" I called.

They didn't turn around so I took a risky chance and went over to them. They wore a mask so I couldn't see their face. The person smirked and punched me. I stumbled backwards and grabbed my face. If I was going to get beat up, I had to protect my stomach. I have to protect this baby growing inside of me. They threw a punch again but I dodged and went to kick them. They grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. I punched their ankle in and heard a snap. They brought their foot back and went to kick me in the stomach but I grabbed their foot and moved with it. I pulled them down and then I scrambled to get up. They were up too. They back handed me and I kicked them. Suddenly something hit me in the head. Hard. Black spots danced across my vision. I was picked up and almost thrown into the Chasm. Someone crashed into the person holding me and I was thrown to the floor. I skidded across the floor and stumbled to get back up. It took all of my will power to get up and run back to my apartment. The black spots were getting bigger by the second. I fell to the ground and my head hit the door with a loud bang. Before I blacked out I saw the door open and someone screamed. A little girl.

**Ooooookay so I wanted to know if any of you wanted to read the first chapter of the book I'm writing... Yeeaah... Um bye then if there are any errors I am terribly sorry **


	30. Chapter 30

**Finn**

Marlene had come over to see how Samantha was doing when someone hit the door hard.

"I'll get it!" Marlene exclaimed and ran to the door.

She probably thought it was Sam because I told her she had gone to talk to Aaron. Marlene screamed a blood curdling scream. I ran to the door and had to bite down on my tongue to keep from crying out. Samantha laid on the floor unconscious and bloody. She had a hand mark on the right side of her face. Her hair was matted and bloody. I picked her up and ran her to the infirmary with Marlene in tow. Johanna ordered me to take her to a room in the back. I did as I was told and ran there. Marlene kept telling me that Samantha was tough and was going to be alright. I tried to believe her, but in the state Sam was in I just couldn't. Tears escaped my eyes as I gently placed Samantha on the bed and Johanna ran in. Johanna hooked her up to several monitors. One of them, she explained, was to keep an eye on the baby. The others were to keep an eye on her heart and blood. Marlene sat on my lap as we watched Johanna bark orders at nurses and stitch up Sam's head. Johanna didn't let anyone else touch her. She kept muttering something like, "This girl is special. She can do spectacular things." I wanted to ask her what she meant but she looked very busy. I mean, I know that Sam can see the future, but what else did she mean? It sounds like there is more to this story that was told.

**Samantha **

I woke up in the infirmary. I noticed that I was also hooked up to several monitors. Marlene and Finn were sitting in a chair next to me. My head. Oh my head. It hurt so much. Worse then it ever has before. My hands automatically went to my stomach in a panic. The heart monitor started beeping faster as my heart rate got higher. That woke Finn up. He quickly put Marlene in the chair and rushed over to me, stroking my hair to calm me down.

"The baby's fine. See that monitor right there? It's keeping track of the baby."

My heart rate slowed down enough for Finn to stop reassuring me. "How long?"

"A day."

"What? A day?"

"Yeah, but you're awake now. Tell me what happened."

"Lay down with me and I'll tell you a story." After I moved over he laid down next to me. "I went to the Pit to see if Aaron was around. There was no one there except for one person, who was standing by the Chasm. I called to them, but they didn't turn around. So I went over to ask them and they attacked me. Out of nowhere I was hit in the head and there were black spots in my vision. I was almost thrown over the railing, but someone tackled the person and I ran off. When I got back to our apartment I fell and my head hit the door. Then I woke up here."

"You have stitches."

"Aw really?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does. I hope you know that I won't leave your side again."

"You'll have to sometimes."

"Never."

"Yes, you will."

He sighed. "Sometimes but not all the time."

"Not all the time." I confirmed and ruffled his hair.

Finn blocked Marlene's view if she woke up, pulled up my shirt, and kissed my stomach. He kissed it over and over murmuring that he'll protect us. That he'll never leave us. That he loves us. I started to tear up when he was telling the baby how much he loved me. I started bawling when he was telling the baby everything that they were going to do when he/she was old enough. Finn didn't notice until a sob escaped my lips. I clamped my mouth shut and he looked at me. He crawled back up so he wasn't by my stomach. Then he took my head in his hands and kissed me. Finn wrapped his arms around me and nudged my mouth open. A little giggle broke us apart. Finn kissed my tears away and pulled down my shirt. I looked over him to see Marlene wide awake and trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're okay now?" Marlene asked, all serious and worried now.

"All better. Thank you."

She beamed at me. "Is your baby okay?"

"The baby's fine." I assured her.

She let out a breath that she must have been holding. Then she smiled. "That's great."

* * *

"Derek, get back here!" I chased the little boy around my apartment.

"You can't get me!" He's gotten much better at pronouncing his "c's".

"Derek!" I yelled and continued to chase him.

Aunt Christina dropped him off as soon as I got home because her and Uncle Uriah were going out with the other adults. As soon as Derek saw me he smirked and ran around the house. Finn had gone out to get some ice cream and hasn't come back yet. Derek was laughing.

"Derek!" I yelled again almost catching up to him.

"Never!" He yelled back and started darting in and out of the rooms.

"_Derek!_ Stop it! Just stop running!" I was getting tired.

A knock at the door made us both stop. I slowly walked over and looked through the peephole. If it was Finn he would have walked right in and so would anyone else. There was no one there that I could see so I opened the door and looked out. Big mistake on my part. Someone came hurtling towards me and I ran inside. I almost got it fully closed but they stuck a foot between it. The door flew open and I stumbled back. Derek was crying. Neither of us knew the man.

"Derek, go hide." I ordered and heard him run into a room.

The man turned to run after him, but I tackled him. He threw me off of him and I hit the wall hard. I got up and fought him. He went down quickly not being able to take me. I checked the rooms until I found the one that was locked.

"Derek, it's Samantha. Open the door." The door clicked and I rushed in.

Derek was standing there shaking with a tear streaked face. He ran into my arms when I locked the door. I held him close to me and hid in the closet. Tears were streaming freely down my cheeks. It sounded like an army was crashing around in the house. Then, after a ten silent minutes, we heard someone break down the door. Derek screamed and I covered his mouth while crying. I will protect Derek even it means dying to let him live. I untangled myself from him and got into a fighting stance. The closet door opened and Finn was standing there, confused, with a tub of ice cream. I cried out in relief and picked up Derek. We all walked out of the closet and I set Derek down on the bed. I hugged Finn and cried into his chest. Derek knew as much as to be scared. I was scared that Derek was going to get killed. Forget about me, Derek needs to live to see another day.

"Shhhh, Sam. You're okay." Finn stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "We should bring Derek to someone. You need sleep and something to calm you down."

Finn left me and picked up Derek. I was scared to stay alone so I clung to his side. Mom and dad were home so we dropped him off there and walked back to our apartment. It looked like a twister went through it.

"What happened?"

"Someone was at the door. When they attacked me I knocked them out. Then we heard lots of noise."

"When I came home the door was swinging on its hinges and the place was a mess. When I found a locked door I kicked it open. That's when I heard Derek scream."

"I couldn't let him die." I whispered and laid down on the bed.

"I know and that's brave." He kissed me.

I undressed and then got changed into one of Finn's t-shirts. We curled up together on the bed and ate the ice cream.

**I'm thinking of putting a little fantasy in the story to make it longer**


	31. Chapter 31

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my amazing boyfriend. Ethan was staring down at me with angry eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled at him. The baby bump had grown over the past few months. What angry eyes? Why is Ethan mad at me? Did I do something?

"Babe, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course I'm mad!" He yelled.

I flinched back. He's never yelled at me before. "Why are you mad?" Tears escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry. You know exactly what you did. You're a slutty little whore."

I got off the bed and started backing away. "I'm not a slut or a whore."

"Yes, you are. That baby's not mine and you know it." I started to run, but he grabbed me and threw me down. "You're not going anywhere. After I get rid of this baby, I'll have you all to myself. You'll never be allowed to leave."

He straddled me and pulled out a long sharp knife. Despite my screams Ethan continued. He dug the knife into my stomach and dragged it around in a circle. I screamed bloody murder. Ethan didn't seem to care. He ripped the baby out of my stomach and I past out. When I woke up again I was on the couch. My stomach was still there, not very big, but I was with Aaron. He was pissed too.

"I loved you, but you were too blind to see it. Now you're knocked up with some random guy's child. How could you?" He kissed me with so much force that I couldn't respond to it.

Random guy's child? Who's child am I carrying? Think, Sam, think. Ethan's? No. Aaron's? Apparently not. Do I like Aaron? Am I in love with him? What's going on? I got up and headed towards the kitchen. Aaron followed me. I looked around in the fridge, but nothing spiked my interest. Aaron spun me around and took off my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I hissed and tried to redress myself, but Aaron kicked me in the knees.

I fell down and gasped in pain. He kicked me in the stomach this time and I cried out. Aaron picked me up and brought me to the bedroom. I fought him but he didn't seem to care. Besides stabbing me in the stomach, Aaron tried to rape me. I screamed my head off, but no one seemed to hear me. The scene changed and I was back in bed with Finn. I was crying, but the bed felt like someone had doused it with water. I turned on the light and removed the blanket. There was blood everywhere. Then I realized what happened. I just had a miscarriage.

Then I woke up screaming for real this time. Finn was turned away from me and sleeping peacefully. Well, until he was startled by the screaming. I started sobbing after I realized that no one was going to kill me and I didn't have a miscarriage. Finn took me into his arms and a heart wrenching sob shook my shoulders. What were those nightmares about? Were the nightmares trying to warn me about something? Or were they just nightmares?

"Finn!" I sobbed. "It was horrible."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Ethan. H-he used a knife to cut open my stomach and there was so much blood. T-then Aaron h-he abused me."

Finn's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"Kicking and raping."

Finn growled and held me close to him. I cried into his chest while he stroked my hair.

"F-finn, it was j-just a nightmare."

"I don't care. You had to be apart of something that hurts you."

"Then the scene shifted and I w-was in bed. I had a miscarriage!"

I continued to sob until I had nothing more inside of me. The nightmares and the puking were the worst part of the pregnancy. The emotions I could deal with but the nightmares just straight out sucked.

"Finn, I, uh, I'll be right back." A wave of nausea washed over me.

I ran into the bathroom with Finn in tow and I threw up. Finn used a rubber band and tied my hair back. I was kneeling over the toilet getting everything out of my stomach while Finn rubbed my back. Let me say this again. Throwing up is freaking nasty as hell. The acidic taste. Just ew.

"Finn," I said when nothing more came up. "I hope you know that I will never do it with you if we're not using protection."

He laughs. "All right."

My mind started wandering as I closed my eyes and laid against Finn. I sighed. "I still have to talk to Aaron."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I-" People in armor burst through the door before I could finish.

One guy threw me over their shoulder and started to walk away. Another guy held Finn down and I screamed. I screamed, kicked, punched, cried. Nothing worked. As we walked through the Pit, I could see my family fighting the people in armor. Mom was hysterical, but she was fighting them. Mike looked like he was about to pass out from the beatings he received. Aunt Christina was holding, unsuccessfully, a screaming Derek. Aunt Kailee was trying to control Marlene and Susie. Marlene had other ideas. She slipped past a few guards and kicked the one holding me. I fell from their grip and to the ground. The man was about to hit Marlene, but I put myself between them. I was hit extremely hard. It made me cry out in pain. Something that rarely happened. Well, until I became pregnant. I quickly got up, grabbed Marlene, and ran to my family. Mike was holding me close to him when another man came up to us. My face was swelling and I could so tell. My face keeps getting abused. Same cheek too.

"What the hell do you want with my sister?" Mike hissed.

"She must be executed for the murder of five hundred men." He replied nonchalantly.

I stared in horror as he came closer. "But I'm pregnant!" I shouted.

Something in his face changed. There was something there. Only a sliver though. A sliver of guilt. "She'll spend nine months in the jail. When the baby's born she'll be killed off. No longer a threat to man kind."

"The baby will needs its mother!" Mike yelled.

"It can find a new mother." The man replied.

A heart wrenching sob ripped out of my throat. "No!" I screamed. "I didn't do anything!"

"You killed five hundred men, Eaton. You must deal with the consequences."

"No! That's my baby dealing with those consequences. Besides they deserved to die. They killed over a thousand people!"

"Not only one person did it though. Numerous people did. But you, Eaton. You killed them all by yourself. Starting with Bryson."

I gasped in shock and horror. Then I started crying and shaking my head back and forth. Finn came running forward. His eye was bruised and his lip was bleeding.

"Let her go. She did it to protect herself. Besides, she got out the innocents."

"The babies? No. Last I heard they were in the rooms sleeping."

"That's where you're wrong. Very wrong." The two ladies stepped forward with the babies.

"How did you..."

"That girl there. She saved us. She saved them. Saved them from having to die. This girl here has a heart. She shouldn't have to die because of something she was forced to do. Bryson has killed way more people in his time then this girl ever has. It's called defense. She was only defending the people she cared for. Let the girl _live_." One of the ladies was very angry.

Everyone in the Pit joined in. Now it was crowded with dauntless members. "Let her live!" They chorused.

"Fine!" The man shouted, but still yanked me out of Mike's arms. "But you still must come with me."

"Why? What the hell! Put me down!" I tried to fight him as did everyone else, but he held up his hand to silence everyone.

"I was ordered to bring you back if this happened."

"For what?"

"To be wed."

"Wed to whom?"

"Wed to Prince Aaron."

I swear my heart broke there. "P-prince _Aaron_?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's child! I am not marrying my ex-best friend!" I screamed at him.

Everyone stood there in silence. Not everyone knew that I was pregnant. Not until now anyway. The man sighed.

"I don't want you to do it anymore then you do. He threatened to kill my family. He also threatened yours." When I looked at my family the man shook his head. "Not that one." Then I understood. Aaron threatened me, the baby, and Finn. "Exactly." He said when my hands went to my stomach. "You must come now. Prince Aaron said that if you didn't marry him, he'd kill everyone. Especially the baby."

"Let me say good bye. Please." I cried.

"You have five minutes." He put me down.

I ran to my family who was now crying. "Y-you guys know I love you right?" They nodded through their tears. "Then listen to me when I say this. Do. Not. Come. After. Me." They all started to argue but I held my hand up. "I don't know about you but I want my family alive and healthy and I will do anything to make it happen. I love you guys."

Everyone took turns hugging me. The last person to talk to was Finn. His tear streaked face looked at me sadly. A sob escaped my lips and I hugged him tightly. His lips found mine and we kissed until I was roughly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" I called over my shoulder.

Mom, dad, and Mike were trying to comfort Finn, but he ran after me. "I love you, Samantha Eaton. No matter what happens. Just know that I'll always love you. You are my forever." He yelled. "And I will find you." I heard him whisper when the room got so quiet.

**Oooook so I told you I wanted to add some fantasy and here it is. Prince Aaron... THAT BASTARD! HE WAS ALL FREAKING JEALOUS OF SAM GETTING PREGNANT BY FINN THAT HE ORDERED HER TO MARRY HIM... I hate him**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Samantha is very guilty after Aaron and her do the nasty. It wasn't her idea. She really didn't want to but he did and she didn't stop him because he could have done something to the baby. Don't hate me... It was requested...**

Aaron, or should I say _Prince _Aaron, was waiting for me in a huge palace. I had no idea that his mother was a princess, now a queen. Apparently neither did Peter. That's what he told me anyway. When his wife came to him and said that she was now queen he got all confused.

"Samantha." Prince Aaron smiled and hugged me.

I tensed and figured he could tell but he didn't show it. Instead he bent down, lifted my shirt, and kissed my stomach. My ex-best friend just kissed my stomach. Do you know how weird that is? He wouldn't hurt that baby would he? Prince Aaron wrapped his arms around my waist and then kissed me. I'm not going to fight it. Who knows what will happen if I do. I could be executed for all I know. I'm done fighting. I might as well as enjoy my life. No ones coming for me. I told them not to. maybe one day I'll be able to visit my family.

"Tonight, we shall be wed."

"When did you start talking like that, Princess?" I'm going to enjoy busting his chops. "Shall? Really? Is that the best you can do?"

He chuckled but then frowned. "Samantha, I know you must hate me."

"No, what gave you that idea?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I only did it because I'm in love with you. We've been best friends for so long and when my mom said I could have anything my thoughts turned to you. I want you. Even if that means being a father to a child that isn't of my blood. I'll treat them like my own. Act like nothing happened."

"What about me? You can't expect me to stay here. I'm the best fighter anyone has ever known. I can take down all of your guards."

"Not if you want the baby alive." He sneered and glared at me.

My eyes widened and I had to hold back tears. "Just show me to my freaking room." I pushed past him and started walking away.

"You're living with me, my dear. Come this way." I angrily followed Prince Aaron to the bedroom.

When we got there I kicked him out and locked the door. I sat on the bed and cried. This is the worst day ever. First the nightmares then the vomiting. And now this? I need to just live with this and be stress free. It can't possibly be healthy for the baby. I was crying for who knows how long until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Myra. She was looking down at me with sad eyes. I hugged her tightly. She knew my family. She's the closest thing I have to it right now. Myra stroked my hair lovingly like mom always would.

"What are you doing here?" I sniffled.

"I'm here to get you dressed for your wedding."

I frowned. "Why aren't you with the factionless? Why aren't you with Edward?"

"The factionless live here. The queen took us in."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Come now, Sam. You're marrying your best friend. I always knew you guys would get together." I totally forgot. She doesn't know I continued going out with Finn and that I'm carrying his child.

"Myra, I'm still with Finn. Or, at least I was."

"Really? Prince Aaron said that you and him had made plans a while ago to get married. He said Finn broke your heart and you ran to Aaron."

"That's not true. Finn would never do that. B-besides, I'm carrying his child." That shut her up.

She stared at me with wide eyes, gaping like a fish. "Following your mother's footsteps I see." She spoke at last, with a smile.

I laughed. "The child part was an accident but I love him more then anything and I refuse to get rid of this child."

"Is he coming to get you?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "I told everyone that I loved them and then told them never to come get me. Aaron threatened my family so I decided to just marry him."

"Such a brave girl. He does know that you can fight all of his men right?"

"Yes, he does. The problem with that is he said he'd hurt the baby. The baby is that last part of Finn I have left."

"I understand. I wish I could help you but we're not allowed."

I nod. "I understand too. I guess you're going to help me get ready for my death?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a white skin tight dress that had a very long tail in the back. Myra had done a natural shade of eye shadow and lipstick and it was beautiful. I looked beautiful. The only problem is that I'm not marrying the love of my life.

"Thank you so much, Myra." I hugged her.

The wedding was boring to me, but everyone else seemed to like it. After we both said, 'I do', mine being a little hesitant, Aaron kissed me with so much passion that all I could think of was to kiss him back. Does this mean that I'm cheating on Finn? Or no? He knows that I'm getting married so I hope not. I guess this means we're over. Aaron's kisses weren't like Finn's. They didn't make me weak kneed or hungry for more. They made me bored. We were both wearing highly expensive rings now. I'm not saying they weren't pretty but I don't want a ring. Aaron brought me back to the room and undressed me. It's not like I could have worn a bra with the dress so I was laying bare chested in front of Aaron. That made me feel really weird. I don't think it was a good kind of weird either.

"Aaron, we can't-"

"You're my wife now. Yes we can. You're not with Finn. You're with me."

"You'll hurt the baby."

"No I won't." He took off his clothes and then my underwear.

While he made love to me, making me feel extremely guilty, I thought about something I was taught long ago. Both people in a relationship have to be seventeen in order for the marriage to count. I smiled to myself and then felt Aaron's lips on mine. The marriage isn't real! I'm not married to Aaron! That just made me feel even more guilty. Aaron gave me clothes to put on when he was finished and then he walked away with only pants on. I slipped on the shirt and underwear. Then I laid on the bed with my hands on my stomach. _Don't worry, baby. We're going to get out of here. I know what I said, but I'll hurt anyone if they try to hurt you. _I fell asleep quickly. The nightmares were worse then before. Then the vomiting when I woke up. There was no one around to take care of me. I'm pretty sure that when Aaron heard me screaming he walked away. Days went by and they turned into months. Before I knew it, I realized that I'd been here for over two months. Everyday I thought of a plan and starting tomorrow I was going to put that plan into motion. No word from the outside world. The bump had grown a little bit and you could tell I was pregnant. Every night I would tell the baby about Finn. Finn. Every time I thought about him it broke my heart. In the morning, I escaped the bedroom to meet Myra and Edward outside. While I was here I'd been training. Myra and Edward coached me so I didn't go overboard and injure myself or the baby. I'd become extremely lethal and sneaky. When I got to them, they were talking to someone. They all turned to face me and I had to hold back tears when I saw who it was. They were staring at my stomach and smiled. I smiled back and ran to them.

**GUESS! oh I didn't want her staying there anymore so I sped it up... Quite a bit actually... Oh nd you will get to see why it took two months to get her in Michael's Story. Once I finish this story I'll start his**


	33. Chapter 33

**Brooklyn519: I was thinking the same thing... I was also wondering when one of you were going to say something about it... Your wish is my command. I was going to do it anyway but since you asked so nicely**

"Mike!" I whisper shouted as he hugged me.

"Samantha Eaton, did you really think we would leave you in this place? Myra and Edward have been sending us signals and messages of how you've been. Looks like you've been great." He put a hand on my stomach.

I beamed at him. "Can we go home now?" I pleaded.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave with Mike without saying hello to me first?" A familiar voice said with a smile.

They jumped down from a ledge and walked over to me. Finn was standing a foot away from me, smiling. I was crying tears of joy when I jumped into his arms. Finn held me out in front of him and the ring on my finger shined bright in the darkness that was actually going away because of the sun. He glared at it and took my hand. Finn rips the ring off my finger, throws it to the ground, and kisses my palm. The anticipation is killing me.

"Just kiss me already." I said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Finn pulled me against him and kissed me.

It was one of his kisses that made me feel weak kneed. "We should go."

"When we get back we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"I'm not telling you what it is. Now climb the ladder to the helicopter."

"Helicopter? How is it silent?"

"Magic." He replied sarcastically and a ladder appeared next to us.

I started to climb with Finn behind me. It felt nice knowing that they came to save me even though I said not to. The ride back to the compound was very quiet. Like something might happen if the silence was broken.

"This just proves you guys don't listen to me." I decided to break the silence.

They chuckled. "We saw that look in your eyes. You were going to do something reckless and stupid." Mike replied.

I opened my mouth to say a smartass comment when I realized he was right. I was going to do something stupid. "Shut up." Was all I said.

That made them laugh even harder. Then it was time to climb down. Finn went then I did. After me was Mike, Myra, and Edward. We went through the glass building and climbed down to the Pit. It was unusually empty. Then I guessed why. There was a big blanket lying in the middle of the Pit with food and drinks on it.

"Surprise." Finn whispered in my ear and had me sit down.

The rest of my family showed up in a couple of minutes after Mike went to go get them. Mom and dad sat next to me. I was sitting on Finn's lap so they were basically sitting next to the both of us. Derek, Marlene, and Susie were extremely happy that I was back. By extremely I mean they literally tackled me with hugs. Aunt Kailee and Uncle Will smiled at me and started passing around plates. Uncle Uriah and Aunt Christina looked so happy I thought they would explode from all the happiness. Aunt Shauna and Uncle Zeke were equally as happy.

"You all look like your going to explode from happiness." I said causing everyone to laugh including the kids. "What's the picnic for?"

"We thought that you can use a day to have some fun considering everything you've gone through." Uncle Zeke answered.

"Ahhh okay. Now I get it. Too bad I can't kick your as-butts. I totally meant to say butts. Kids, you heard nothing."

The girls giggled and Derek just stared at me like he couldn't believe I was actually there. I opened my arms and he jumped into them. "I'm really here, buddy." I whispered to him.

While we ate, Derek never got off my lap and I never got off of Finn's. He didn't seem to mind though. His hands would be resting against my stomach or drawing circles on it. After lunch everyone wanted to check out my stomach. I figured what the heck. After they all asked questions and stuff I decided to ask Shauna how it was. I mean, she's going through the same thing right now, but obviously her stomach is bigger. She's only been pregnant for two weeks longer than me, but she knew more. She already went through this once with Lynn. Shauna didn't have much to say. Only that the vomiting stops but the nightmares continue and your chest gets bigger. My face turned red when she said that. She only laughed. Then we played some games like Frisbee and something called baseball. The guys won that. It turns out I'm not good at that. Then I begged them to have a contest with me. Who ever can hit the most targets in the center, with a gun, wins. I won that of course. Mom had some ideas of her own.

"Sam, if you flinch you lose." She called down to me.

I was standing against the target while everyone else was behind mom. She was holding knives ready to throw them at me. "No way in hell am I letting myself flinch."

"Remember your eyes have to be open." She smiled and threw the knife.

I didn't even blink when it hit the back board. She threw the other two knives and when she was done I walked back over.

"How the hell did you mange to do that without even blinking? I didn't even do that."

"I'm magical." I laughed.

"Magical my ass." Finn muttered.

"Jealous much?" I asked him.

"Hmm no."

"Babe, can you go stand over there? I want to try."

His eyes widened but he listened. Mom gave me three more knives and I threw them perfectly. Not hitting my amazing boyfriend once. He looked fearful when he walked back over holding six knives.

"I'm never saying anything about that again. That was scary."

"Awww is little Finn scared of some knives?" Uncle Uriah snickered.

"You go stand there." I pointed to where Finn was standing moments ago.

He hung his head down and did as I said. Everyone was laughing when he came back with a scared expression. "Sam, you're scary. You should have seen the look on your face when you threw those knives. You looked evil."

"Why thank you." I bowed. "It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow? Maybe we could play truth or dare. Or something like that."

Uncle Uriah, Uncle Zeke, mom, dad, Uncle Will, Aunt Christina, Aunt Kailee, and Aunt Shauna smiled evilly at me. Shit. What did I just get myself into?

"We'll ask Johanna if she'll watch the kids for a couple of hours tomorrow." Aunt Shauna said and I nodded.

Finn grabbed my hand and we walked in a comfortable silence back to the apartment. "Did you see the smiles they gave you?" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think we should play truth or dare with them."

"Already said you would."

"Hey! You and Mike are playing too."

"I guess we are." We walked inside the apartment and kissed.

**Another truth and dare! Anyone want anything done as a truth? Or as a dare? I am accepting requests**


	34. Chapter 34

**FourTris12354: Trust me when I say this.. You made me so happy with that review you posted. Btw your idea is really good and I hope you realize where this is heading. I will be using your wonderful idea because what better way to have everyone find out**

**Warning: Language says the f bomb**

"Ready to play?" Mike grinned evilly at me when I opened the door.

"Yeah, just let me get Finn." I slowly walked into the bedroom and jumped on Finn. "Time to play!"

It was like the middle of the afternoon. Finn and I were being lazy and I guess we just fell back asleep after eating breakfast. We were already changed so all we had to do was go with Mike. Finn pulled me down next to him to stop me from jumping.

"We're going to play."

"I know." He kissed me then got up.

Finn helped me up and we walked with Mike to the room where the initiates slept. The family was already in there and the beds were moved so we had space. They looked like they were all ready engaged in a game. I sat next to Finn and watched the battle. Mom and dad were having a drinking contest. Mom was currently losing. Badly.

"Heeeey, Saaaaam" She slurred her words.

"I think you lost." I announced and dad cheered.

Mom pouted and picked me. "Truth or daaaare?"

"Dare."

"I daaare yooou to, uuum, use this banana phone and call Finn. Teeeell him to go fuck himself." She handed me a banana.

I stifled a laugh as I literally drew numbers on the banana peel. Then I called Finn. He picked up, laughing.

"Hello?"

"Is this Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself." I threw the banana at the wall and laughed.

"If you insist, but I'd prefer if it were you." Finn said sweetly.

"_Finn! _That's nasty!" I inched away from him but he pulled me back. "Mike, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Pansycake." Uncle Uriah shouted.

"Shut up." Mike shouted back.

"How are you and Ava?" I stopped their mini fight.

"Perfect." He said dreamily. I laughed at him and he picked on Finn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a pansycake like you."

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Uncle Zeke."

Uncle Uriah ran out and came back with three twelve pack cans of beer. Mom groaned and muttered, "Not this again. Where do you get this stuff?"

She must be sobering up. Finn and Uncle Zeke started the drinking contest. When Finn was done with his tenth, Uncle Zeke was on his fifteenth. That's when Finn gave up. He was _very _drunk.

"Uriah, trrrrrrruth oooor daaare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Hmmmmm, I daaare ewwww to kissss Sh-shaunnna."

Laughter erupted from everyone but Aunt Shauna and Uncle Uriah. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't say where specifically."

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Uncle Uriah asked.

Finn started nibbling on my ear when Aunt Shauna answered with truth.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy?"

"A boy." Aunt Shauna smiled.

During the next couple of rounds everyone starts sobering up. Finn's completely sober. How do guys do that? They sober up pretty damn quickly. Now it was my turn again. The other rounds weren't that fun, but this should be interesting. I hope. It was Mike asking me another question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you and Aaron do it? You know _it_?" He asked jokingly.

I don't know why I hesitated. I shouldn't have. That gave it away immediately. Everyone that was in the room gasped. Finn's arms left my waist and when I turned around to say something he wasn't there. He was already closing the door of the bathroom.

"It wasn't my fault." I whispered and closed my eyes. "He wouldn't take no for an answer after we got married." A tear escaped my eye. "And now I've messed it up completely. He'll leave us."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. It was a joke. I didn't actually think it happened." Mike apologized.

"It's okay, Mike. I know it was supposed to be a joke, but it wasn't." I took a breath shakily.

"I'll try and talk to him." Mike said and I heard him knock on the door of the bathroom. "Hey, Finn, we need to talk."

The door of the bathroom opened and closed. We sat in silence. No one dared to say anything to me. I was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any minute. Minutes passed and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go talk to him." Mike whispered in my ear and offered his hand.

I took it and then walked over to the bathroom. I took a deep breath, walked in, and locked the door behind me. Finn was sitting on the floor with red puffy eyes. The flow of my tears came faster and before I knew it my vision was blurred with tears.

"Finn, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "There was nothing I could do. You know if I could I would have. Finn, please don't leave us." I sobbed.

Finn stared at me for a moment and then waved me over. I climbed onto his lap and cried.

"Finn, please say something. I know you're mad at me. You don't have to love me just-"

"Stop. Sam, you don't get it do you? When you didn't answer it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. I'm not mad I'm just upset. And Sam, don't you ever think that I don't love you."

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"We were having so much fun that I forgot about it. But yes, I was going to tell you. I didn't want to lie. I felt guilty enough while it was happening."

Finn took my face into his hands and kissed me. "I love you. Always remember that. I'm not going to ever leave you and Jr. It just broke my heart to hear that you'd done it with another man."

"It's not like I meant to. I told him no. I didn't want the baby getting hurt." Finn held me against his chest while I told him about everything that happened. "The vomiting was horrible. But the nightmares. Finn, they were worse than anything. Aaron didn't even care. The first night when I had a nightmare and I screamed he'd get up from the bed and leave."

"That bastard." Finn growled and glared at the wall.

I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me. His eyes softened and were filled with love. I brought his head down and his lips crushed against mine. He nudged my mouth open and our tongues fought for dominance, but his won. We both pulled away at the same time for air.

"How about we leave the game and go to the doctor's to check out Jr.?" I whispered.

Finn nodded and we got up. Everyone stared at us as we walked back through. "We're going to the doctor's. So, you guys can continue. We'll come here as soon as we find something out."

They nodded in agreement and then Finn and I walked towards Dr. Swiftwater's room in the back of the infirmary.

**In the next chapter you'll find out if it's a girl or a boy... I need name suggestions **


	35. Chapter 35

**I didn't like the page but someone made a page on facebook about me... I feel all special... I didn't want you guys to find out who I was yet... that's why I didn't like the page **

"It's a girl." Dr. Swiftwater announced.

I looked at Finn and smiled. We're going to have a girl. Dr. Swiftwater shut down the machine and I pulled back down my shirt. Finn helped me off the bed and we left the room.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder.

"Any time. Glad to help the Eaton family." Dr. Swiftwater called to me.

I smiled at that as Finn grabbed me by the waist and spun me. I giggled and he kissed me. When the spinning stopped I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He nudged my mouth open and our tongues fought for dominance, but of course his won. This is the only thing Finn wins at. We both pulled away and tried to catch our breath. He rested his forehead against mine.

"We're going to have a baby girl." Finn whispered.

"What do we name her?" I whispered back.

"Emma."

I closed my eyes and imagined holding a little baby in my arms with the name of Emma. The image was vivid. A baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with blue-gray eyes stared up at me lovingly. I smiled down at her. Finn was holding both of us close to him. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Emma it is." I agreed.

"Emma." He murmured against my hair and then kissed my neck.

I smiled and dragged him back to the dorm. Everyone was still sitting there playing truth or dare. Dad was covered in something that smelled like crap. Literally. Mom was drenched with something that I hoped was water. Uncle Zeke and Uncle Uriah were covered in mud. I hope. Aunt Shauna and Aunt Christina were covered from head to toe in something that looked like cookie dough. Mike was sitting there, clean, trying not to laugh.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" I asked.

"Well they all kept picking dares. I kept picking truth. It was worth it considering all that." Mike pointed to mom and dad.

"Is he covered in..."

"You bet. He's covered in shit. Quite literally."

"Ewwwwww!" I made a face.

Dad grinned evilly and chased me around the room. "You know you want a hug!"

"Get the hell away from me!" I ran faster but this time out the door.

Dad continued to chase me through the hallways and the Pit. People were standing there trying not to laugh. Or gag. I crashed into someone and hid behind them. I didn't care who it was. Well, until they said something smartalecy.

"Wow, Samantha. I never thought I'd see the day where you were on your knees begging to be with me again." My head whipped up and I saw who I was hiding behind.

Ethan was smirking down at me. Dad stopped a few feet away. Close enough to stop something if Ethan tried anything. My hands were resting on my stomach protectively. Ethan's eyes flew down to my stomach and they widened.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" He looked sad.

"Very."

"All right."

Ethan helped me stand and then walked away. That was, uh, weird. Dad decided to try and get me but I continued to run for my health. Then I got a brilliant idea. I ran to the outside of the glass building and grabbed a hose. When dad came running out I hosed him down.

"Take that!" I yelled. "By the by, dad, you smell."

"No, I thought I smelled rather nice."

"Not at all." I laughed at dad.

We were about to go back down to the Pit when the rest of the family came up smiling like fools. Did I miss something? I mean I know it's obviously late at night but I don't think that I missed much. Finn came over and kissed me.

"Happy birthday, Sam." He kissed me one more time before kneeling on the ground.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. A diamond ring sat between two folds of velvet. Now I realize what he's doing. I'm supposedly seventeen now. I can get married.

"Samantha Eaton, will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

I stared at him for quite sometime and he looked sad. Finn probably thinks I'm going to say no. "Finn, damn right I'm saying yes."

His head shot up quickly and a smile was plastered on his face. He took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. The family cheered while Finn and I kissed happily.

"Why would you think I would say no?" I whispered in his ear.

"The look on your face." He whispered back.

"Sorry." I kissed him again. "Do you hear that Emma? Daddy is going to marry mommy."

Finn bent down and put his hands on my stomach. "We love you very much, Emma." He kissed my stomach after lifting my shirt slightly.

I yawned and plopped down on the floor. I got weird looks from everyone but I ignored them and rested my head against Finn's shoulder.

"The birthday girl is tired." Mike whispered.

"Emma is tired. Not me. Emma."

"Blame the baby. What a nice person you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all ready went through this." I muttered as Finn lifted me in his arms and carried me bridal style back to the apartment. We all said good night and went our separate ways for now. Finn laid me down on the bed and handed me a long t-shirt. I took off my clothes and changed into the shirt. Finn did the same but with only pants on. He climbed into the bed after I did and we just laid there.

"We're going to get married." I whispered dreamily.

"Someone's excited."

"Because I get to marry my true love and have children with him."

"A child. Unless Dr. Swiftwater told you something I wasn't."

"Of course not, but I'm just saying. I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Sam."

**If there are any errors I apologize... I've been up literally all night pulling an all nighter. I'm super tired.**


	36. Chapter 36

I watched as the snow started to fall creating a white blanket to cover the ground. It was midnight when Finn proposed and then we had slept for at least ten hours. Mike came walking angrily over to me.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I asked.

"Ava broke up with me." He took a seat next to me.

"Why?" I intertwined our arms so I could hold his hand.

"Because she said that it wasn't me it was her."

I gasped. "She didn't."

"She did. The other day she told me she loved me. Now this."

"Oh, Michael. You don't need her. There are plenty of other girls out there worthy of your awesomesauceness."

"Awesomesaunceness?"

"It's my word." He chuckled. Bingo. Just what I was looking for. "I have an idea."

"Uh, oh. This can't be good. Please tell me it has nothing to do with Ava."

"Oh god no. Let's go zip lining through the compound."

"How?"

"I already set up a zip line. We just need to use it. We'll need someone to test it though. Ethan!" I jumped up and ran to wear I'd most likely find Ethan. "Ethan!" I called.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Samantha, why are you looking for me?"

"Wanna go zip lining?" I grinned.

He shrugged. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die." I said under my breath and ran.

Ethan followed me to the glass building, where Mike was waiting. Mike smirked when he saw Ethan following me.

"Ethan, sit on that seat and when you get close to the wall brace yourself. Or you'll hurt yourself."

Finn didn't know what I was doing today so I was going to get yelled at or something. Oh, well. I need to cheer my twin up. After zip lining I'm throwing a party for Mike. It's going to be awesome. I want him to think we all forgot and then surprise him. Ethan, unsure, sat on the seat and I sent him flying. The zip line didn't break. That's good news, but Ethan looked like he hit the wall a little too hard. Oops? He stood up and sent back a thumbs up. I returned it and let Mike go first so he could help me off. When Mike went down he didn't hit the wall as hard as Ethan. He looked at me, smiled, and motioned for me to come down. If you're asking yourself how we all went down, I have more then one seat. Duh. I climbed on and gave myself a kick start causing me to go flying down. Hands snaked around my waist pulling me to a stop. Finn was standing there looking at me through disapproving eyes. I smiled sheepishly at him as he pulled me off the seat.

"Seriously, Sam?" He was mad. Not only did his tone say so, but unless he's confessing his undying love for me or he's mad, he never calls me "Sam" or "Samantha".

"Sorry, Finn. I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't. You're staying by my side for real this time." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Mike, come with us." I said quietly as Finn dragged me away.

Mike pouted and followed. We were having the party in our apartment so that's where we took him. When we arrived, the lights were off. I turned them on and everyone yelled, "Happy birthday, Mike!"

He was surprised all right. Aunt Christina didn't disappoint. There was a table in the middle of the room with presents. Instead of there being a couch there was a table with food on it. Hamburgers included. My mouth started to water at the sight of them. Finn tried to get me to eat healthy but my food cravings were overpowering me. I tugged on Finn's arm. He looked down at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Get me a burger." I whispered.

"Fine, but promise me that you're going to at least eat one little piece of something healthy."

"Fine. Now go get me a burger. Make that two. Emma's hungry too." I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and waiting for my burgers.

Finn didn't disappoint either. He came back with two burgers that had tomatoes and lettuce on them. Fine. Whatever. I ate them slowly on Finn's orders because he didn't want me to choke. Derek was running around the bedroom after I brought him in there for a nap.

"Derek, come take a nap with me. We can have fun after." I yawned.

Derek climbed onto the bed and curled up with me. In a matter of seconds he was asleep and I followed quickly after. There were no nightmares during the nap so that made me happy. I was woken by a kiss. Instead of letting Finn pull away, I pulled him closer. I felt Derek stir against my side and I automatically let Finn go.

"You've slept through the whole party. I'm taking you outside the gate to meet my family."

"Alright." I closed my eyes.

"Well, come on, love."

"I need to give Derek to Aunt Christina."

"I'm right here. Go. I've got him."

Finn carried me bridal style to the car and he slid me in. Then he jogged around to the driver's side and started the car. We drove in silence mostly because I was trying to get back to sleep. Finn helped me out of the car when we arrived. I sighed and trudged through the snow after my fiance. He took off his coat and wrapped it around me when he saw me shivering. We walked through the doors and right into Ms. Prior.

"Why hello there. Long time no see. How did the helicopter work?"

"Perfect as you can see." Finn answered.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"So why are you guys here?" Ms. Prior asked.

**I have freaking been up for almost thirty hours and I'm tired**


	37. Chapter 37

"I came to meet Finn's family." I answered before Finn.

"The Parker's? They live on the fifth floor."

"Thank you." I smiled at Ms. Prior and walked to the elevator with Finn.

He pressed the button that said five and we were on our way up. Finn led me to a room with the numbers 217 on it. He didn't want to knock but I wanted to be polite. A guy that looked similar to Finn whistle as they checked me out.

"Damn. Who are you? You're looking really hot and sexy." I blushed at the guy's words.

"James, let us in." Finn said through gritted teeth and pushed passed him.

A little boy around the age of five came running out. His mouth dropped open when he saw me. "Finn, who is that?"

"Jax, meet Samantha. Samantha meet my five year old brother Jax."

"You're pretty." He said and raised his arms like he wanted to be picked up.

"Thank you." I said, picking him up.

"You didn't have to do that," said a woman coming out of a room.

"Oh I don't mind." I said thinking of Derek. "But, uh, Finn, I think you have some competition."

"You're mine." Jax hugged me.

I laughed and waggled my eyebrows at fine. "Jealous?"

"Very." He replied as I followed him into a living room area. "Sam, meet my parents Jessica and Samuel Parker."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"And who might this pretty girl be?"

"My fiance."

His parents just stared at us. Jessica finally broke the silence. "Welcome to the family." She smiled warmly at me.

"Uh, mom, you may want to sit down." She raised an eyebrow but listened to Finn. "Sam's pregnant."

Now that really shut them up. Samuel broke the silence this time. "Finn, can you come with me?" Finn and Samuel left the room.

"So you're pregnant with my son's child?" Jessica asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and I just want you to know that I love him so much."

"I believe you." She smiled warmly at me again. "Again I just want to say, welcome to the family."

"You're pretty." Jax said again.

I laughed and smiled at him. He smiled back and I kissed his cheek. Jax blushed and then kissed my cheek in return. "I think Finn is jealous." I whispered in his ear and that just made him smile.

"You know if you'd met me first I could have won your heart." James leaned against the door frame and checked me out again.

"Yeah, well I would like to know who pissed in your Cheerios and made you so confident." I stared him down.

"Feisty. No wonder Finn loves you." James left and Finn came back in.

"We've got there blessing." He whispered in my ear.

I beamed at him. "Oh, Finn, I think I'm going to leave you for Jax."

"I see how it is." He smirked.

"That's exactly how it is."

Finn bent down next to my ear. His voice so low that I could barely hear him myself. "I can give you things that he can't."

I felt my face heat up and I gave Finn a quick peck. Jax's eyebrow's furrowed and I ruffled his hair. "You're so cute!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not cute."

"Handsome. My knight in shining armor." He kissed my cheek one more time before running off to go do something.

"How far along are you?" Jessica asked.

I stood up and pulled at the back of my shirt so it showed my stomach through the fabric. "Almost four months I think."

"You think?"

"Well a lot of things have happened and I kind of lost track." I smiled sheepishly.

"Understood. I just want you to know that you'll always have a home here when you come to visit."

"Thank you."

Not only were they super nice, Finn's family made me feel safe. Besides, Jax was so adorable with his little crush on me. James was nice and good looking. Not that I'd ever leave Finn, but just putting it out there.

"Will you guys be spending the night?" Samuel asked.

I looked at Finn for an answer. Honestly I really don't care it's up to him. He looked at his parents and nodded. Finn decided to show me the guest bedroom.

"Uh, no sleeping in the same bed you two. Not until your married. I don't want to give Jax the wrong ideas." Jessica said.

"Will do, Mrs. Parker." I replied.

"Call me mom."

I nod and follow Finn. Finn shows me to the guest room that has a king sized bed. I smirked at him.

"And you're not allowed to sleep in here." I laughed at him, but then realized how lonely I'd be. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep now. Tell everyone I said good night."

I climbed onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. There were no nightmares during the night. I was woken up by a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in." I whispered. Jax came in with a blanket, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, bud, what's wrong?"

"I had a really bad nightmare. Can I sleep in here?"

I patted the bed and Jax climbed on. He got himself comfortable, curling up against me, and I placed his blanket over him. I stroked his hair in a motherly way until I knew he was asleep. Sooner or later I was asleep. Hours later I was woken up by Jax jumping on the bed.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!" He continued jumping on the bed.

I grabbed him and pulled him down. He started giggling as I hugged him tightly to me not wanting him to jump any longer. "So I guess it's morning, Jax?"

"Yes, let's go get breakfast."

I stood up and took Jax into my arms. I walked out to the kitchen with him. James and Finn were sitting there arguing about who his best man was going to be. I rolled my eyes and held onto Jax with one arm while the other got my breakfast.

"Were you both in Sam's room?" James asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes." Jax answered.

"How come he gets to sleep with you but I can't?" Finn frowned.

"Because Jax won't try anything." James smirked.

"She's pregnant. I wouldn't try anything anyway." Finn argued.

"Too late."

**Been up for over 35 hours... Amazing! I won't sleep... EVER**


	38. Chapter 38

I laughed at the two guys and sat down with Jax on my lap. He was eating toast while I didn't bother with food. I'm not that hungry. Finn looked at me worriedly and seemed to notice that I wasn't going to eat breakfast.

"Jax, give her some bread." Finn stared at me.

When Jax tried to get me to eat the bread I refused it. I'm not in the mood for toast. Jax frowned and offered me more bread. I shook my head and Jax looked back at Finn.

"You need to eat something, love. Are you craving anything?"

I thought about it. "Do you have any ice cream?"

James tried to suppress a smile as Finn face palmed. "You really want ice cream?" Finn asked.

"I'll have a slice of toast if you let me have ice cream."

"Deal." James popped some bread in the toaster while Finn dug around in the freezer for ice cream.

James spread butter onto the piece of toast and handed it to me. Finn found some chocolate ice cream and brought that back to me. I finished the toast and started on the ice cream. James and Jax also got their own spoons while Finn and I shared one.

"Sis, you must really like ice cream." James laughed.

"Love it." I responded.

"When are you guys going back?" Jax asked.

I looked at Jax sadly. "Soon." The sad look he gave me broke my heart. "I'll be back though."

"When?"

"I don't know yet, Jax. I'll try to make it back soon. Maybe after the wedding. We'll see you there."

"I'll drive you two back. When's the wedding?" James said.

"Two days from now."

"Wow going quickly aren't we?"

"Shut up. We should get going." I frowned and recapped the ice cream tub.

Finn put the spoons in the sink and I hugged Jax good bye. "I'll see you in two days."

James drove Finn and I home in silence. Mike was sitting on the ground with bloody hands. When James stopped the car I jumped out but a hand snaked around my waist.

"Is it safe?" James asked, handing me over to Finn.

"Of course it's safe! He's my twin." Finn let go of me and I ran to Mike. "What happened, Michael?"

"I just got so angry. I had to punch something. So I punched the wall a couple of times. It hurt like hell but I got my anger out." I hugged him tight.

"I thought something really bad had happened. It's not right to scare your pregnant sister. She'll kick your ass."

"I know. I should have thought about it before I did it. Next time. Right now, mom wants you."

"Let me just say good bye to Finn's brother." I walked back over and hugged James good bye. "I'll see you in two days. Don't mess with Jax. He's so adorable."

"Adorable." James scoffed.

"He is! Now good bye. Finn, my mom wants to see me so if you'll escort me."

"Love too." Finn wrapped an arm around my waist and we started back into the compound.

"Bye!" James called and I heard the car drive off.

* * *

"So today's the big day." I said to myself as Aunt Christina and mom fixed my wedding dress.

It sort of showed the baby bump, but it had ruffles so that mostly covered it up. The dress had a v-neck and long train. My hair was curled and I was wearing a tiara, Aunt Shauna's touch. I was ready.

"Sam, are you sure about this?" Mom asked.

"I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. Besides Emma's going to need a father that's actually married to their mother." I answered.

Dad was waiting for me outside these huge doors that led into the room the wedding was being held in. I slipped my arm through his and the music started to play. Dad walked me down the isle. Finn was standing there with James and Jax next to him. My two little bridesmaids were Marlene and Susie and they wore dark blue dresses. They were standing across from the guys at the alter. Dad kissed my cheek when we arrived at the alter. I waled up to Finn and the Candor man started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever hold their peace." No response. Thank God. "Finn Parker, do you take Samantha Eaton to be your wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Samantha Eaton, do you take Finn Parker to be your wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

Finn takes my left hand and slips a silver ring onto my ring finger. "I, Finn Parker, take Samantha Eaton to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

When he lets go of my hand, I take his and slip a silver ring onto his ring finger. "I, Samantha Eaton, take Finn Parker to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

We were smiling at each other until the Candor man said, "You may kiss the bride."

Finn gently pulled me toward him and kissed me. Everyone around us erupted into cheers. It was honestly the happiest moment of my life so far. Until Emma is born. We spent the rest of the day with Jax, James, and Mike at the compound. After we got dressed into something comfortable of course. Jax never wanted to leave my side.

**Last update until 2 morrow... I love you guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Listen up! This is an Author's note. Don't hate me but I need to ask some questions.**

****Alright so I'm going to need you guys to give me a book series (or a couple and I could pick one) that you want to see a fanfiction for. After Samantha's Story I'm going to need something to write. So review and give me a book series and ideas. I'll get a chapter up soon. Don't worry

XOXO

DeathAssassinFaerie


	40. Chapter 40

I turned around one second. Something I shouldn't have done. I was watching Derek and Jax while the adults went out to talk. Finn, Mike, and James were hanging out, catching up. Yeah, James convinced Finn to leave me. It took a lot but he got it. So, yeah, I'm stuck with the little ones. It wasn't such a big deal until I had put them both on the floor. I whirled around because I heard someone call my name. When I saw no one was with us I turned back around to get the, They had walked away.

"Derek!" I called. "Jax!"

We were inside the glass building so there was only one place they could be. Outside. There was pure white snow covering the ground and it was cold. I didn't have a jacket or shoes on so when the wind blew, I was cold instantly.

"Jax!" I called, figuring he'd answer first. "Derek!"

I shouldn't be out here in the freezing cold. I'm going to be scolded. Big time. You'd think that there would be foot prints but no. It was snowing pretty hard and it was difficult to see. I was running because the quicker I found them, the quicker I don't get sick and harm the baby.

"Sam!" Jax yelled.

I sighed in relief and ran towards his voice. The boys were building a snowman. I picked them both up and started to make my way back to the glass building. My luck is horrible. I crashed right into someone. The boys gripped my neck tighter.

"Sorry." I muttered and moved around them.

They blocked my path again. I looked up at their face. It was the guy in the mask. The one that made me get stitches in my head. I was about to hit him when I heard a familiar voice yell. Others joined in, but Finn's stood out. The man disappeared. I've been standing here too long. I'm already shaking. I walked quickly towards the glass building. Mike, James, and Finn were scattered, looking for us. James saw me first.

"Finn." He called.

Finn ran back. When he saw me, he took the boys and handed them over to my brother and brother-in-law. Then Finn took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He looked down and noticed I didn't have shoes on. He literally swept me off my feet. He hooked his arm under my legs and one behind my shoulders. Finn carried me bridal style into the glass building. His body heat started warming me up. I snuggled deeper into his chest let the warmth consume me. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering.

"What were you doing, love? You didn't have a jacket or shoes on." Finn kissed my forehead. "You're probably freezing."

"How'd you figure that one out? Don't know how you did it. What gave it away? The shivering or the chattering?"

James whistled. "The hormones are kicking in."

Finn chuckled. "Nope. She's usually this sarcastic."

"I feel for you, man."

"Don't. I love her. The comments are funny."

I ruffled his hair. "Gee, Finn, thanks. Oh. I love you too."

"How's my baby feeling?" Finn whispered into my ear.

"Emma's just fine. I hope." I whispered back, my voice quavering.

"She'll be fine. How long were you out there?"

"Not very long. A couple of minutes?"

"Both of you should be perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear." I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them.

"Everyone should be back soon so do you want us to just take the boys? It, ah, seems that the two of you have business to take care of." James winked at us.

I rolled my eyes. "We aren't going to be doing anything!" I hissed.

"Uh huh. Sure you won't." James and Mike walked away from us with the two boys.

Jax complained, but James told him that he could hang out with me in four hours. Finn took me back to the apartment and as soon as I closed my eyes again, I was asleep. No one bothered to wake me up. Finn stayed where he was, laying under me. No doubt in my mind that he too fell asleep. He was stroking the side of my face when I woke up. I shivered under his touch and noticed we were in bed.

"You cold?" He shook with laughter.

"No." I kissed his chest. Which happened to be the closest thing to me.

"Mmmm... I'm sure you don't want to kiss my chest."

"You're right. Come here." I motioned for him to bring his head to mine.

Finn's lips were milometers apart. We were breathing the same air. His hand gripped the back of my neck and our lips finally touched. Finn's tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Finn smiled against my mouth when I moaned.

"What're- whoa! Jax shield your eyes!" James barged through the door and covered Jax's.

Finn and I didn't stop kissing until James cleared his throat and tapped his foot. I glared at him and he just nodded to Jax. I climbed off of Finn and kneeled in front of Jax. James removed his hands to reveal a smiling Jax. Jax saw who was in front of him and he gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, no kissing my wife, baby brother."

"She won't be yours for much longer. We're going to get married." I have to say. Jax is adorable!

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled sweetly at Jax, who seemed to love it.

"To a beautiful place."

"Finn, I have some news. I may just leave you for Jax."

Finn frowned at me. "I don't think so."

"It's my decision." I said.

"Sam, we have to tell everyone!" Jax exclaimed.

James chuckled. "Wow, Sam. I didn't think you'd leave Finn so quickly for someone who can't even," he pelvic thrusted, "you."

I smacked James playfully. "Maybe his will be bigger considering how big Finn's is."

James made a disgusted look at his brother. I laughed. "What will be bigger?" Jax asked.

I was literally rolling on the floor laughing now. "All in good time." James smirked at his brother.

"James!" I scolded him.

"What?" He laughed. "You mentioned it."

"My fault." I rolled my eyes. "What're we doing?"

James and Jax shrugged. "We just wanted to hang out with you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah, have some sisterly bonding time."

I sighed. "I'll be back Finn." I blew him a kiss.

**I put that dirty reference in because my friend wanted it...**


	41. Chapter 41

The look on Finn's face was priceless. He was shocked that I was going to leave him to hang out with his brothers. I think he was still in shock when I shut the door because then he started shouting.

"No, Sam!" I heard him shout.

James and I looked at each other before we both start laughing. We heard him fall off the bed and rush to the door. I picked Jax up and ran with James in tow. The bedroom door opened and Finn came running out.

"So, Jax, James, what would you guys like to do today?" I asked when Finn appeared.

"We should pull some pranks." James grinned evilly.

"Nice. All right, that's what we'll do." I turned to Finn. "Babe, be warned. I'm not going easy on you. Warn your friends and hide your children. A war has just begun."

All of a sudden James laughed and took Jax out of my grasp. I looked at him questioningly and then I'm thrown over Finn's shoulder.

"Finn! Put me down!" I shouted and glared at his laughing brothers.

"You said hide your children. Well, my child is not yet out of you. So my only option is to hide you."

"I'm doing the pranking you as- I mean idiot. Put me down."

"If you insist." He dropped me on the couch. "It's on, love. Watch your back."

I smirked at him. "Bye." I waved and walked out with Jax and James.

When we got out of hearing I explained a prank that I wanted to pull on Finn. The two boys laughed evilly and then went to get the supplies.

* * *

I winked at the boys and then started screaming. "Finn!" Fake tears were streaming down my face as I screamed. The screams were very realistic so he didn't know it was a prank.

"Sam!" I heard him yell and then he was next to me on the floor. "What happened? Is Emma okay? Are you okay?"

I stopped crying and wiped the tears off my face. Then I pulled out an umbrella and hid under it. James and Jax came running out from behind a door, yelling battle cries. They whipped out their guns and sprayed pancake syrup all over Finn.

"Samantha!" Finn glared at me. I smiled sheepishly and ran.

"Run, Sam!" Jax yelled.

"He's gaining on you!" James yelled and laughed.

I shrieked and continued running. Next thing I know, Finn grabs me and hugs me. He runs his syrupy hands through my hair and then kisses me.

"You taste sweet." I mumble against his mouth.

He chuckles and presses me against a wall. "So do you."

"Do you know how long it will take to get it out of my hair?"

"A couple of years?" I smacked him playfully.

"Shut up." I kissed him.

"This is war." He whispered in my ear and then walked away.

"Aw shit. I wonder who he's teaming up with. I hope he realizes that we're pranking the whole Dauntless compound."

"I don't know." James answered, walking up behind me. "What should we do to prank the compound?"

"Sell milk and cookies." I answered nonchalantly.

After a second of trying to figure out what I meant he laughed. "Are you sure? Your family will prank you hard."

"I know. That's sort of the point."

"You guys are so much fun." Jax said.

I grinned. "You haven't even seen the best part. Our last prank will be painting the compound pink."

"How?"

"With paintball guns."

James joined me in grinning and then we went to get more supplies.

* * *

I filled a huge container with nontoxic glue. It was more watery then normal so they'd be fooled, but it would glue their mouths closed when it touched their lips. The cookies were made of dirt so they'd need the milk.

"Jax, would you like to make the announcement?" I asked the little boy.

"Absolutely!" I handed Jax the microphone. "Attention everyone! Samantha Parker is selling milk and cookies in the Pit! We all know you love milk and cookies so instead of selling them, they're free."

I took the microphone back and waited for everyone to come. James and I were waiting for Finn to show up. He did. With Mike and Uncle Uriah. Crap. I stuck my tongue out at them, grabbed James arm, and walked away. Gee, did I feel like a little kid.

"Sam, can I have a piggy back ride?" Jax asked.

"Sure." I bent down and James helped him onto my back. "All right let's watch these idiots."

I can't believe that they didn't prank me back yet. I'm not even worried. James handed out the "milk" and "cookies" to everyone and all at once they took a bite. They spit it out and tried to drink the milk but they realized it was glue. Some of them got their mouths open and started yelling at us. We just laughed. Well, we laughed until Mike, Uncle Uriah, and Finn came after us with glued shut mouths. I couldn't help but laugh. They pointed to their mouths and mumbled something incoherent. I rolled my eyes and set Jax down.

"Follow me." I muttered.

The five guys followed me back to the apartment to get their mouths unstuck. I left them in the living room and went to get soap and water. After I grabbed the supplies I went back to them. I cleaned off Finn's mouth and then moved on to Uncle Uriah's. I watched Finn walk towards the kitchen and then went back to cleaning Uncle Uriah's mouth. Next thing I know my butt is being squeezed and my neck is being kissed.

"_Finn_!" I scolded.

Finn laughed but didn't let go of my butt. He continued kissing my neck while I moved on to Mike. Once their mouths were free they glared at me. I smiled sweetly.

"This is only the beginning, boys." I winked and felt Finn pinch my butt. "Stop it!"

He laughed again. "We're going to get you back. Twice."

"That's okay. I'm looking forward to it. I just hope you know that if you do anything to really piss me off you're sleeping on the couch."

Finn frowned and left with Uncle Uriah and Mike. I turned to James and Jax after I heard the guys leave for good.

"What do we do now?"

**ALL RIGHT I NEED SOME AWESOME PRANKS... For the guys anyway. I got Sammy's pranks covered. Review giving me some ideas!**


	42. Chapter 42

With a plan, I made my way towards the dining hall. It's been a while since I ate here. Oh well. Finn, Mike, and Uncle Uriah were sitting at out usual table snacking on the chocolate cake. Now I'm craving chocolate cake. Great. I walked over and stole his cake. As soon as I swallowed a bite I ran out. The three guys followed me. I ran into a bathroom and locked the door. They tried to come in but after realizing I locked it they started banging furiously. I ran to the toilet and threw up. Obviously Emma doesn't like cake. Damn. I was really craving some. Guess it was just me. Not her. Whatever.

"Sam, let me in." Finn's voice came through the door. I cried while I puked. "Sam, please."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Two things about that. 1. I've seen you puke before and 2. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you. Mike and Uriah aren't out here. Please." He was pleading now.

I crawled over to the door and unlocked it. Then I crawled back to the toilet and puked. He barged in and ran to me.

"Why are you throwing up, love? How's Emma? How're you?"

"I don't think she likes cake." I laughed softly.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "You're okay though?"

"Done puking." I confirmed. Finn leaned down and kiss me softly on the lips. "I can't believe you just kissed me. I'm all gross."

"I love you."

"I'm not calling off the prank war."

"I know. We already pranked you."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you did something to that cake so help me, Finn."

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"Hm fine. I should be going now." I got up and started to leave but Finn pulled me back and lifted my shirt.

"Emma, I know mommy's crazy. Hang in there and stay safe." He kissed my stomach and let me walk away.

I walked back to the apartment and found everything on the ceiling. "Dammit Finn!" I yelled.

Muffled bangs were heard throughout the room. I lifted an eyebrow and followed it. To a closet. I opened it and found Jax and James tied up. My hand flew to my mouth to stifle my laughter. They were only in their underwear. I bursted out laughing and James glared at me.

"I guess I'll do this prank on my own." I sighed. "See you boys later." I waved my fingers. They started yelling at me with duct tape over their mouths. I laughed. "I wouldn't leave you guys."

I ran to the kitchen and got a knife. Jax's eyes widened at the sight of it. I smirked evilly and then cut them free. They both thanked me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the gesture.

"Now it's time to get them back with not only sleeping on the couch on the ceiling, but cutting off his-"

"Sam!" James shouted.

I laughed. "I was kidding. Anyway we'll put powdered fruit punch in the shower's filter so when he takes a shower he'll be covered with fruit punch."

"That's a good one. Let's go." Jax grinned.

Luckily I had some in the cabinet. I handed it to James after he screwed off the shower head. He pored the powder in and screwed the head back. Now it was my turn. I strutted, yes strutted, back down to the dining hall. All eyes turned to me and some guys even whistled. I giggled playfully and then sat on Finn's lap. I leaned down so I was right next to his ear.

"You're sleeping on the couch. Figure out how to get it down. Don't even think about coming into bed with me. Unless you decided to put that upside down too. Then I'll go back to my parents. Or yours and sleep with Jax. He'd just love that."

Finn's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but, Finn. I totally would. Actually, I think I'll tell him right now. See you whenever I see you."

I started to walk away and heard Mike say, "Dude, you pissed her off big time. With the hormones kicking in it'll just make it work. She might even end up in bed with James."

"Oh hell no." Finn replied and ran to me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the apartment. I felt him tense when he saw both of his brothers only in underwear. I silently cursed myself out and blushed a little.

"Get clothes on." Finn snapped.

The boys sighed and went to the bathroom to get changed. Most of the day was gone and I was starting to get really tired.

"Good night, Finn."

"I'm going to take a shower so don't lock the bedroom door."

I nod and stifle my laughter. He's going to turn red. I got changed quickly and slipped into bed. About ten minutes later I heard the water turn off and Finn start fuming. I pretended I was asleep when he walked in. He turned me over and straddled me. Finn kissed my neck and jaw. Then he kissed me and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back.

"You taste good. How was your shower?" I snickered.

"Quite sticky and red."

I giggled as he sucked on my neck. "Go back to your couch. I may feel cold now but it's worth it. You totally deserve it."

"You know you're punishing yourself too." He mumbled against the hollow of my neck.

I sighed. "Out before I change my mind about going back to your parents."

He frowned and kissed me one last time. "Fine." He got up and I instantly felt cold.

My overeactive hormones kicked in and I started crying. Damn freaking hormones. Finn turned around and climbed into bed with me. He held me in a comforting way to let me know he was there. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up he was gone. Smart boy. I got up and went into the shower. It was nice and relaxing. I quickly washed up and hopped out. When I looked into the mirror I screamed. My hair was freaking pink. I looked at the shampoo bottle carefully and pulled back the label. Surely enough it said _Pink hair dye._ Finn was going to die. After I changed I stomped out into the living room. At least the furniture was on the floor.

"Finn, you're dead."

"Holy shit." Mike stared wide eyed at me. "Finn, what the hell were you thinking?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOK sorry if anything is messy... I've had a lot on my mind, but I did do something good! I talked to the person that created the fb page for moi. I asked if I could be an admin so I could talk to you guys. I feel like it would be pretty awesome to talk to you guys. ANYWAY happy new year and be glad we survived another year**


	43. Chapter 43

"_Finn, you're a dead man. You better start running._" I said through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe you did that. I suggest you listen to your wife though. She's literally going to kill you. Don't you know she's lethal and dangerous?"

Finn's eyes widened. "Shit." He muttered and ran.

I stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Mike ran in and his eyes widened. "Sam, calm down. Don't do anything you would regret."

I smirked at my brother. "Don't worry." I left quickly, but still heard Mike on the phone.

"James, she's extremely pissed and has a knife."

I didn't hear anything else because I was out of their hearing range. Finn was running through the Pit and I followed him into a hallway with a dead end. He whirled around and his eyes flickered to the knife in my hand. I walked forward and knocked him down. He was laying on his back and I straddled him.

"Dammit Finn." I cried. "How long is it going to take until it comes out?" I held the knife against his neck.

His hand caressed my face while his other hand drew soothing circles on my thigh. "After a couple of washes."

"I'm going to cut off your-" I was interrupted by Mike and James who dragged me off of Finn.

"Calm down, Sam."

"My hair is freaking pink!" I yelled and struggled in their grip.

Mike twisted my wrist and I cried out as the knife hit the ground. "Sorry, Sam but you can't kill your husband."

"I wasn't going to kill him! I can't kill him." Tears sprung in my eyes. "We need him." I whispered the last part.

Finn crawled over and got Mike's and James's hands off me. He took me into his arms and I cried. Finn stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear. "I'm sorry, love. We just went overboard."

"I'm not sleeping here tonight."

He tensed up but nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, love."

"Watch your back because after this prank we're done pranking each other."

"Understood." Finn kissed me and I tangled my hands in his hair.

* * *

"You two paint the compound while I handle Finn." I told James and Jax.

They nodded and started shooting the paintball guns. The Pit started becoming pink and I ran to the apartment. I had already washed all of his white clothes with something red so they're all pink now. A few minutes before James, Jax, and I went to the Pit I had not only put itching powder in Finn's underwear but I had put sour milk in the fridge and put glitter glue in his shampoo. At the apartment I laid on the bed and waited. Finn came in and frowned at me. I giggled at him. His hair was stuck together and glittery.

"The milk is sour and my hair is now glued together. Happy now?"

"Nope. There's still two more things."

His eyes widened and I grinned. He's now experiencing the itching powder. "What's...the...last...prank?"

"Come with me." I got up and walked with Finn to the Pit.

Itchiness forgotten, his mouth dropped open as he stared at what Jax and James did. The two boys were smiling wildly as I walked over. They handed me the guns and I sat on the now pink floor.

"It matches your hair." Jax snickered.

"Does it really? I hadn't noticed. Finn, you look great. Now, I must be going. James, mind helping me up?" I held out my hand and James pulled me up.

I gave Finn a kiss then picked up Jax and left.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled at Jessica and Samuel.

"Anytime."

"Oh and the dinner was fantastic." I said, remembering the dinner we had a couple minutes ago.

"Glad to hear you liked it."

"I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I kissed their cheeks and left to bed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night Jax slipped into bed with me because of more nightmares. Of course it didn't bother me. It would probably bother Finn, but whatever. I woke up before Jax and went to the kitchen. A knock on the door startled me. James came walking out of his room and answered the door. I listened in.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"My name is Aaron." My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, why are you at my house?"

"I was told that Samantha Eaton was here."

"Parker. Samantha Parker."

"No, her last name is Eaton."

"Your info needs to be updated. She got married."

"To whom?"

"My brother. Now there's a big chance she doesn't want to see you."

"I know she does."

"Actually I don't." I came out of hiding.

"Samantha." Aaron stepped closer, but James stepped in between us.

"Leave." James demanded.

"Not until I talk to her."

"Samantha Parker, how nice to see you again." Sergeant Willis winked at me.

Where did he come from? "Sergeant Willis." I smiled.

"We need to take you somewhere."

"We?"

"We." James confirmed.

People in armor surround James and I. We walked to a car and I was helped in. They drove me past the compound and to the Ferris wheel. I giggled when I saw Finn and breakfast. He smiled at me when I got out of the car.

**Please read! Okay so you were all probably wondering what happened to Aaron and stuff. Well I just need to get him out of the way so she can be happy. The next chapter will consist of Aaron leaving for good and never bothering her again then it will be of her baby shower. These last few chapters will sadly be my last for Samantha's Story. You guys have been awesome and I love you guys. I may or may not do Michael's story. I mean I want to but I just don't know how. Weird right? Yeah I know, but it's hard. You guys have been awesome and I'm accepting questions on the Deathassassinfaerie page on Facebook. One of these days, I was thinking about this last night, I wanted to do a video chat thing and answer some things for you guys and talk about nonsense. I don't know. Sigh. I love you guys. You're the best. it's been a blast writing for you guys**


	44. Chapter 44

I took in my surroundings. Finn did a pretty good job of setting up a date.

"Finn." I smiled. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did."

"Sam, would you like me to get rid of the Aaron kid?" James asked.

"Thank you. Take Sergeant Willis with you and tell him to never bother us again."

"Have fun you two." James wiggled his fingers at us then left.

"Aaron was at my parents house?" Finn broke the silence.

"Yeah, but Sergeant Willis showed up and they took me here. To... This. Whatever this is."

"This is a proper date."

"We don't need to date. We're married... And expecting."

"She's going to be beautiful." Finn pulled me against him and kissed me. "Just like her mother."

I blushed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Ice cream and strawberries. Then we're going back to the compound."

"For?"

"Doctors."

"Ah, Finn, I'm hungry."

He chuckled and sat me down on his lap. The ice cream was chocolate and let me just say it was yummy! So were the strawberries. It was so yummy that I told Finn I wanted more. He chuckled again.

"You can have more at the compound." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "I love your pink hair."

"Shut up." I crossed my arms over my chest and humphed.

Finn moved my pink hair and kissed my neck. "It's hot." His hands slipped under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. Finn started drawing circles and I shivered. "Cold?"

"Now that I think about it yes. You do realize it's the middle of winter, right?"

"You do realize that we're sitting under a very strong heat lamp right?"

"I was wondering why there wasn't snow around us." I furrowed my eyebrows.

I felt his smile against my neck. "Let's go back, love."

**Three months later**

"Come on, love. Everyone is already here. James and I will be going with the rest of the guys outside of the gate. We'll be back later." Finn kissed me softly and it was over too soon.

"Be back soon." I pecked his lips and walked out of the bedroom. "Love you."

"Love you too." Finn walked right passed everyone and out the door.

"Samantha, you look gigantic!" Aunt Shauna said jokingly.

"So do you, look at your stomach." I winked.

We had her baby shower a few weeks ago and it was awesome. Blue streamers shooting out of canons, paint balling in the training rooms, blue paint of course, pin the tail on the husband, that didn't work out very well, and blowing up Dauntless chocolate cake. Told you it was fun. My baby shower was quite the same except for pin the tail on the husband. Instead, we got random people and threw knives at them. The people didn't like it very much. We used pink paint instead if the blue because obviously Emma is a girl. I hope. I mean, Dr. Swiftwater could have lied or been wrong. Who knows. Now it was time to blow up the cakes. This should be fun. My baby shower was just with the family because I told them I didn't want a big one. They all agreed.

"Line up the cakes and we'll do them one by one." Mom instructed.

I nodded and started placing the cakes far away from us with the help of Marlene and Susie. After we set everything up, we got ready to explode some cakes. Marlene was first so she got to the pump. We were using dynamite. We all hid behind a table and faced the other way. I got up because I wanted to see the cake explode. Marlene was just about to set it off when I saw Derek close to the cake. My eyes widened and I took off towards him. I yelled for them to stop a little too late. Derek was in my arms when the cake went off. My back felt like someone was taking a torch and using it against me. Derek was sitting on my chest, smacking my face.

"Sam!" He screamed.

Everyone came running over. My vision was fuzzy and my hearing was going in and out of focus. I heard mom shout to Marlene to get a phone. When Marlene came running back mom called dad but I could only hear parts of the conversation. "Sam...hurt...badly...cakes...not responding...hurry." She hung up and I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Sam, stay with us. Everything is going to be fine." Mom was holding onto my hand as we went into the infirmary.

Five words escaped me before I blacked out. "Make sure you save Emma."

_In my dream, I was dancing with a little girl. Her hair was blond and her eyes were the brightest blue I have ever seen. I smiled down at her and she returned it back up to me. My mind was clear and all I could think about was her. Who was this mystery child? She stopped dancing so I followed her lead. The little girl motioned for me to bend down so I did. She pressed a hand to my face._

_"Momma, wake up." _

I was forced back into my body with a gasp. The lights that surrounded me were too bright so I closed my eyes. I could hear people crying so I reopened my eyes, ignoring the blinding light. A hand caressed my face gently and lips came down on my forehead. I turned my head. Finn was crying next to me and my family were against the wall.

"W-who are you?" I whispered jokingly.

Tears fell down his face quickly and he bit his lip. "She doesn't remember?" He whispered to himself.

"Too early for jokes?" I laughed sheepishly.

Finn's lips crushed down on mine as he caressed my face. "You scared the hell out of me, love. How is it that you always get hurt when I'm not around?"

"Bad luck maybe." I murmured against his lips. My heartbeat quickened and tears sprung in my eyes. "Emma?"

"Look down."

I looked towards my stomach and smiled. It was still there. That meant she was fine, right? "Is she..."

"She's perfect. Growing healthy and everything. The doctors checked on her while you were under so they knew if they had to take her out. They didn't so they just treated your burns."

"How bad?"

"Three degree burns on your back, but since you got here so quickly it was able to be treated. You'll have scars but I think they're cool."

"Of course you do." I giggled and got the attention of everyone. "Hi." I said stupidly.

Their faces lit up with smiles. "You're awake." Mom said.

"Well, duh. Did you expect any less? I've been through so much. I can't let you guys get rid of me that easily." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Marlene cried.

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. You didn't know. Besides I'm as sexy as ever." I ran my hands along my body, earning a laugh from her. "Don't blame yourself."

She nodded and her and Susie kissed my cheek.

"All right, everyone out. Visitor hours are over." A doctor ordered.

I frowned and gripped Finn's hand. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in my ear.

"Ever?"

"Ever."

**I thought I'd play a cruel joke and make her get hurt. xD Anyway sorry for no update yesterday. Gods my mind was so blank that I forgot about my homework. It was horrible. Thank the goddess that the teacher didn't want it because we had a test. Aren't I lucky? Nope? All right. Love you guys! I'm going to do another Divergent fanfic but I need ideas... BIG ONES please?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry this is an authors note but I have another question that I cant wait until tomorrow to ask. I've had a lot of requests to make an Emma's Story. If you guys want I won't say no, but I'll need something to start with. What I mean is that I need the story to be based around something. Ideas please? What would you guys like to see happen? Oh and I won't do a huge story for Michael but only the scenes you want to see. Deal? Review and tell me whats going on **

**Love you guys lots,**

**DeathAssassinFaerie**

**XOXOXO**


	46. Chapter 46

**MahoganyEffie: Holy Hera! That is the best idea I've gotten for Emma's Story. A bit extreme with the killing of the parents but it's bloody brilliant! Maybe I'll kill some off but, my gods, bloody brilliant. Can't express that enough. **

**Three months later **

I was walking back from the dining hall humming to myself. It was extremely quite. That's weird for the Dauntless compound. No one was around. Over the past three months everyone has been doing what they could to make sure I stayed safe. All of them enjoyed it a lot. I always glared at them but they didn't care. Out of nowhere I felt water splash up against my legs. My eyes widened in realization. My water just broke. Holy shit. A contraction took a hold of my body and I doubled over in pain. I ignored it and made my way to the infirmary. By the time I got there I was just about drenched in sweat. My hair stuck to my neck and face.

"Samantha!" Johanna yelled and sat me down in a wheelchair. She pushed me through the doors and into a room. I climbed onto the bed and closed my eyes while I had another contraction. "How far apart?"

"About seven minutes."

She hooked me up to monitors and checked how far along I was. "This is going quickly. Should I get Finn?"

"Yes. Please." My face scrunched up as I had another contraction.

Finn came running in a lot sooner then I thought he would. He grinned at me. "How're you feeling, love?"

"Like hell." He kissed me and then tied my hair back.

About an hour later Johanna said I was ready. I wasn't in labor for as long as I thought I would. "On three I need you to push. One...two...three."

I pushed with all my will power. The pain caused me to scream. "Finn, I hate you for doing this to me!" I yelled at him.

Finn, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it. He ignored my ranting and squeezed my hand. I pushed when I was told and before I knew it, I was holding Emma in my arms. Emma was as beautiful as I thought she would be. Her eyes were electric blue like the little girl's from my dream. I cried joyfully. Johanna took Emma away so she could be cleaned. Finn took me into his arms while I cried. This was amazing. Johanna came back with Emma in her arms. She handed her to me with a smile. Emma's eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. I looked up at Finn and smiled.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as Johanna left, leaving the three of us alone. "Like her mother."

"I know. She's going to be so sexy when she's older." I traced Emma's face and kissed her little nose.

"Can I?" Finn asked offering his arms.

"Of course, she's your daughter." I gently placed the sleeping baby in Finn's arms.

He beamed and kissed her forehead. Emma immediately stirred. Finn sat down next to me so I could see. Emma opened her eyes slowly. I have to admit I was a little jealous but at least she opened her eyes to her father. Johanna comes back in with a smile.

"Will you be breast feeding then?"

I could feel my face heat up and Finn just laughs. Then she instructs me to, while still holding Emma, to pull down my shirt. I do and then she moves Emma's head so she can drink. At first it's kind of uncomfortable but then it just becomes natural. After ten minutes she's finally done and lets go.

"I must say, I never thought I'd be jealous of a baby." Finn says while I pull back up my shirt.

I glare and him and hug Emma to my chest. "No more holding for you. You may try to steal her away from me."

He chuckles. "I won't." He kisses me and then steals Emma away.

"Hey!" I complain as my family comes in. "I know you're supposed to have only one godmother, but I'm going to be different. Marlene, Susie, do you guys want to be Emma's godmothers?" They nodded excitingly. "Michael, Michael, Michael. You know the question. Do I know the answer?"

"Of course, baby sister. Of course."

**Please Read! I know this is very short! That's because I wanted to start on Emma's story. I had a lot of fun writing this story. And the reviews I got from you guys made me literally roll on the floor laughing. My stories are in high demands and I'm sorry if I can't get to all of them. I will try to do Four's POV when he finds out that Sammy is preggers. I'll try to do everything else. Trust me I want too. I loved this so much. See you guys in Emma's Story and I really do hope you like it. I would like to thank MahoganyEffie for the great idea. Honey, don't doubt your imagination! That idea was awesome. Still can't express that enough. I would have gone with some of everyone elses ideas but this one sticks in my mind. I'm super excited. Love you guys**


	47. Chapter 47

I would just like to point out, not being mean or anything, but I already started Emma's Story... So, uh, yeah, that's why I'm not posting anymore chapters... Sorry


End file.
